


Kkukaka Hyung Appa!!!

by WONDAGAY



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Doctor AU, Eventual Smut, Family Drama, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Nurse AU, Slice of Life, in denial Hoseok, mentally challenged jooheon i'm sorry, patient AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-05-31 10:42:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 38,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6467101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WONDAGAY/pseuds/WONDAGAY
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One has to balance everything in their lives,</p><p> In Hyunwoo's case He got it all balanced until he was given a heavy task to take care of his mentally challenge brother Jooheon, and until Kihyun came...</p><p>what will he choose LOVE OR FAMILY.<br/>What if that Love wasn't really the TRUE AND REAL LOVE. but what if it is?<br/>What if he chooses FAMILY over LOVE?<br/>Will he be selfish or selfless</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Brothers

HYUNWOO'S POV

"Hyung appa!!! where is appa? Hoenny cant find appa!!! " Jooheon, my mentally challenged younger brother said as he starts his tantrums again. He calls me Hyung Appa eversince dad died i don't know why but i guess he sees my father image

"Appa is now resting in a place far away hoenny" I said as prepare his toys to keep him distracted while i work

"I miss appa" he said sadly as he takes a sit next to me

"I Miss him too" i said as I fix his cap in place and took my pen and small notebook with me

"now you behave ok? Hyung Appa will just visit his friend for a while ok? Stay here ok? Play all you want if someone asks for me what will you say?"

"Dr. Son is out! Please come back after 3 hours!" He replied cutely letting his eyes disappear and his dimples appear when he smiles.

"Very good!" I said and left him playing with his bubbles

\--------------------------

"So how are things between you and Wonho?" I asked Hyungwon who just finished his 2nd cup of chamomile tea

"Great actually he wanted to go on a trip but I said I can't since you have to supervise my recovery" he said with a bit bitterness in his voice

"Well I can allow him to stay here to accompany you at night" i said and suddenly his eyes looked like it was twinkling

"Really?! I mean you could do that?!" he asked

"One visitor wouldnt hurt besides you dont have any family relative near not that i heard of" i told him and he was clapping and laughing and i could tell he really is happy

"Finally i can tell him he can stay with me without hiding under my bed when you guys give me my medic- omg i'm screwed!!" hyungwon said covering his mouth

"sooooo... he slips in unauthorized? I asked and he started biting his nails

"Stop that. What does he look like?" I asked and he only shook his head

"You'll report him" hyungwon said pouting his lips

"i won't i promise" i said and he looked at me with judging eyes

"You promise and swear on our 3564 years of friendship?" Hyungwon asked and i nodded

" i promise and swear on our 3564 years worth of friendship" I sighed

"He looks like Shino sometimes but not that much Shino's hair is pitch black but Wonho has chocolate brown" he said as he begins to tap the table signalling he wants to ask something

"Go on ask" I said he suddenly stops tapping the table with a shy face

"you can always ask me anything you know no need to be shy about it" i said and he smiled shyly

"How's hoenny?" He asks.

"He misses dad" i sighed as i felt my phobe vibrate

" what do you tell him?" Hyungwon asked again as i fished into my pocket to get my phone

"I told him that dad is resting in a place far away' i said and immediately hyungwon rolled his eyes on me

Hoenny piglety calling.....

"Hello?" I asked

"HYUNG APPA!! DR. DANIEL IM HYUNG IS LOOKING FOR YOU HE NEEDS YOU ASAP!!!" Jooheon said with his cute aegyo voice 

"OK tell them Hyung Appa will be there in 3 minutes" I said and looked at hyungwon who was smiling at me signalling me to go

"He needs to know your brother is mentally challenged not dumb he might not understand things right away but in time he will" he said as he walks with me on my back to my consultation room and hyungwon to his room

\--------------

"HYUNG APPA!!! YOU ARE 15 SECONDS LATE!!!" Jooheon said frantically and I heard Changkyun's laugh and another unfamiliar laugh at the farthest side of the room

"Sorry" I said

"No worries hyung. I'm just here to introduce you to your new assistant Kihyun Hyung" he said chuckling again at the sight of jooheon staring at him

"Hello Dr. Son I'm Yoo Kihyun at your service" the smaller guy behind Changkyun said leaving me mesmerized at the sight of him. He looks like a smiling fox with brownish orange-ish hair that matches his pink lips and fair skin

"I'll go now hyung the open forum session starts in 5 minutes" Changkyun said breaking the silence and giving my hand to kihyun's idle hand waiting for a handshake

"Oh I'm sorry I blank out. Please call me Hyunwoo" I said finally yup gaining my senses back

"Bye Dr. Daniel Im hyung!!!" jooheon waved but Changkyun went to him

"No you are my hyung you are older than me. call me Changkyun" he said for the 15th time to Jooheon on their 15th meeting

"I am....older than you?....changkyun?.. but your I.D says Daniel!!! jooheon said while flapping his arms

"Go i'll explain to him later " I said as I quickly removed all Jooheon's toys on the secretarial desk

" sorry it's been a long time since I had a secretary and every since our dad passed away I always take jooheon with Me since there is no one to take care of him" I said but making sure Jooheon didn't hear me

"Its OK. It must be hard on you" he said making me look at jooheon who is now trying to dance to a GFriend song using his IPad

"Not really.. he's all i have left he is the one who completes me now" i said and we continued transfering all Jooheon's toys on the rack beside my trophy awards

\-------------------

"who's in for some rounds tonight?!" Hoseok asked making sure he was heard by all of us in the locker room as we changed after playing hoops after work

"Pass. I need to go the airport wifey is going home today" Changkyun said and immediately scooped all his clothes and ran to his car before Hoseok could grab his neck

"That little fucker" Hoseok said

"Gentlemen that happens when a guy scores a model for a wife" Minhyuk said

"I can still remember he was the one initiating the shots now he rans from them" i said earning a chuckle from each of them

"sooo! who's with me?!" Hoseok asked again and he was bombed with excuses right away

"I guess i'm on solo flight today" he said shoving all of his wet clothes inside his bag

"i'll join you then!" Minhyuk said appearing fresh and radiant

"How about you Hyunwoo?" Hoseok asked and I simply pointed at the little guy who is sleeping at the bench

"The little guy wants to eat chicken at home" I sighed

"Damn. Your dad left you something big huh?" Hoseok said with concern in his voice

"On the second thought I want chicken too!! Cmon let's sleep over at Hyunwoo's then we'll order Chicken and beers!! And bingsoo for the lil guy" Minhyuk suggested earning a sigh from Hoseok

"I want to go the bar to meet girls! Now i'm stuck with you guys I'll order the best ramyun then! And you our ray of sunshine will pay!" Hoseok said

"No pressure. You go to the bar for girls? You ain't fooling me Deary. I smell my kind" Minhyuk said sassly

"I am not gay" Hoseok defended

"You'll come around" Minhyuk said as he slides carefully at the back not waking jooheon up.


	2. HOEHOE & HYUNG EOMMA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hyunwoo, Minhyuk and Hyungwon are college undergrad buddies. Hyunwoo and minhyuk were taking up Nursing back then while Hyungwon was taking up PoLSci. The three got together in a minor subject and eventually clicked right away. They only got separated when they graduated and went to their respective grad schools where Hyunwoo and Minhyuk met Changkyun.... to be continued 
> 
> SORRY IF THERE ARE WRONG GRAMMARS ENGLISH IS NOT MY FIRST LANGUAGE

Hyungwon

"i know you're awake wonny. Please talk to me" said the warm voice behind me while caging me in his strong arms

"Why are you here this early!" I told him as i looked at him 

"Why? I've always been this early c'mon give me a kiss" he cooed

"Stop being so buttery wonho hyunwoo already permitted you to stay here with me" i said turning my back on him 

"Oh really? Great! So why are you so irritated?" He naively asks making me even more frustrated

"Because! Arghhh whatever you're here nothing would change anyways" I said when i suddenly heard the door knob turned

"QUICKLY! HIDE!!" I told him but he is not moving an inch

"Nah uh. hyunwoo said its ok so let's see if it really is" wonho said as i watched the nurse place my meds on the table hoping she won't make wonho go out. But it turns out she just smiled and bowed at us like there is no half naked man hugging me from behind

"I guess Dr. Son did informed them already" wonho hoarsely said and started nibbling my ears 

"So now its Dr. Son? No more Hyunwoo?" I teased 

"just shut up and kiss me will ya" he said pulling my head for an open mouthed kiss

Hyunwoo

"HYUNG EOMMA!!!! HOEHOE IS PINCHING ME!!!" Jooheon screamed 

"its HO-SE-OK!!! Not HOEHOE!!!!" hoseok groaned letting go of my brother's cheeks

"So how was school hoenny?" Minhyuk asked as he set the chicken on the center of the table

"Hoenny is not at school its summer vacation  already hyung eomma" jooheon said making a snobby face

"Is it summer vacation already? Ohmy sorry heonny" minhyuk apologized 

"Are you serious right now?" Hoseok asked earning him an apologetic smile from Minhyuk

"Patients keeps on coming I have to operate someone almost every other day" the blonde sighed

"Good thing I didnt pursue Med school" Hoseok laughed 

"Say Hyunwoo how are things on your department lately?" Minhyuk asked finally having a sip on his beer

"Same old same except for Hyungwon he isnt getting any better" i sighed remember that lanky kid

"Hyungwon? Isnt that the model?" Hoseok asked after DEVOURING a part of his ramyun

"Yeah that one" i answered 

"you guys know each other?" he asked again 

"we were classmates on some of our minor subjects back in college since then we were inseparable" Minhyuk answered 

"I miss the cheery wonny" he sighed

"I miss yeppeowon too!!" Jooheon cheered 

"You guys know each other too lil fella?" Hoseok said as he turned his attention to jooheon while i took a bottle of beer and opened it

"Nae!!! Yeppeowon gave me that!!! He is really kind" jooheon said point at his majinbu plushie

"You guys go way back huh? " he said  drinking his beer 

"You seem interested huh?" Minhyuk said coping hoseok's tone

"A bit. My juniors keeps on giggling whenever he is the topic so i wonder what does he really look like" he answered

"Oh really or you're interested because hmmm. I dunno he might be your type" minhyuk teased when suddenly jooheon grabbed my bottle of beer

"i told you i am not gay" Hoseok snarled but minhyuk just nodded not buying what the other one had just said

"NO JOOHEON" i commanded and he immediately placed the bottle down but cried right away 

"Omo!!! Why are you crying little fella?" Minhyuk cooed as jooheon pointed at me 

"Why? What did hyung appa do to you?" He asked as he wipe jooheon's tears

"I want hyung appa's drink hyung appa don't want to share me his drink" jooheon said as his cries turn to sobbing 

Minhyuk suddenly glared at me as he pass by to get to the fridge

"Very gentle hyunwoo" he said sitting down beside me again holding a bottle of apple juice

"Here you go Jooheon Hyung appa doesnt like sharing his drink but i got one for you!!" Minhyuk beamed and jooheon studied it first comparing the color of the drink to ours and finally he happily took and drink it right away 

"Thank God there is an apple juice with a similar color to this beer" Hoseok whispered 

"Hyung appa is bad" jooheon snorted 

"No hyung appa is not bad he just don't want his germs transferred to you" minhyuk said looking at me so i nodded in agreement

"do you want Hyung appa's germs to transfer to you?" Minhyuk asked 

"what will happen to me if hyung appa's germs transfers to me?" Jooheon calmly asked 

"hmmm.. well you would become really big! and you will have big muscles like hyung appa has! SCARYYYYY!!!" minhyuk said as keeps on exaggerating his voice and throwing his hands up in the air portraying a monster 

"OOOOOH!!! I DON'T WANT THAT!!! TOO BIG!! TOO SCARY!!!" jooheon said hugging Minhyuk making him and Hoseok laugh for a while  

"The more i look at the three of you that more i  think that you are married to hyunwoo hyung and jooheon is your baby" hoseok teased making an awkward silence take over for a while

"Stop that nonsense" i told Hoseok not looking at Minhyuk 

"I think i'm a bit tipsy. Can i crash here hyung?" Hoseok asked and i just nodded. Its not the first time he slept here so its nothing

"No vomiting HoeHoe!!" Jooheon shouted before letting Hoseok inside the spare room 

"I'm just tipsy ok not drunk. I remembered i got to be a bit early tomorrow. AND PLEASE! ITS HOSEOK! NOT HOEHOE!!!" Hoseok said finally disappear inside closing the door behind him 

The awkward silence would've enveloped us if it weren't for jooheon singing to his favorite girl group

"joo.. can you throw the trash out for Hyung Eomma?" Minhyuk asked and within seconds jooheon went out while i start washing the dishes 

"What are we?" Minhyuk suddenly asked with a very serious tone.

"what are you talking about?" I asked even though i know what he was referring to

"This. Us." He said catching my eyes and starting moving closer to me

"Minhyuk...i..."  

At a moment our faces were so close i can smell the alcohol from Minhyuk's breath when a loud bang came from the door making me step back, further away from Minhyuk

"HYUNG APPA!!! SOMEONE IS LOOKING FOR YOU!!!" jooheon shouted while holding a backpack that i am sure not his. 

"Good evening Hyunwoo" the smaller guy shyly greeted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who's the little guy


	3. FALLEN ANGEL

Hyunwoo

"Sorry hyung I forgot to tell you I told kihyun that he can stay at your place" Changkyun apologized through the phone

"no problem just don't forget next time ok" I said in my calmest tone

"Hyung eomma this is Kihyun Hyung. Hyung appa's new secretary" jooheon introduced and after the two shook hands he quickly ran to door where Hoseok is sleeping

"HOEHOE HYUNG!!!" he shouted but I quickly carried him away from the door. A sleep deprived hoseok is not a good sight to see

"Hoehoe hyung is already sleeping. You must not bother people when they're already sleeping" Minhyuk said leaving kihyun awkwardly standing by the door

"ohh!! Hyunwoo! Guide kihyun!!" Minhyuk commanded .

"Oh sorry.. umm right this way " I said while i carefully open the door to the room where hoseok is in deep slumber

"The guys usually sleep here whenever we have session and they get too drunk to drive they crash here" i explained placing his bag on the side

"I guess i'll just take the upper bunker" kihyun said placing his backpack on the bed carefully not waking hoseok up

"I'll leave you to arrange your things then" i said walking out the door. when i got back i realized that the house is quiet than the usual

"Jooheon where is minhyuk?" I asked but there was no reply

"Jooheon?" I called out again peaking inside our room and there I saw minhyuk patting Jooheon's head

"i already made him brush his teeth so don't worry" Minhyuk calmly said

"I'm going home i need to rest" he said again

"Why don't you just crash here like Hoseok did besides you're drunk" i offered

"Not that drunk i find it hard to sleep on somebody else's house" he said taking his jacket and keys on the rack

"Minhyuk about what happened awhi-"

"Forget it. I was just drunk" he said waving goodbye and closing my door

\--------------------------------------

KIHYUN

The loud bang from the door woke up me and if it weren't for my foot hanging from the edge i wouldn't remember that I slept on the top bunker saving me from falling

"Uhhh...." someone moaned and finally i felt a strong force under me doing something probably sits ups I don't know i carefully looked below only to find the Hoseok guy pumping his D while he watch something from his phone. Making me lay on my back once again

Another bang from the door made flinch and made the guy at the lower bunker stop doing his thing

"HOEHOE!!! BREAKFAST IS READY!!! WAKE UP!" jooheon shouted earning a grunt from the Hoseok guy

"Its Hoseok you little brat!" He said as he exits the room giving me the opportunity to climb down immediately

I was about to walk out of the room when i saw his phone open making me curious what kind of P he was watching and to my surprise it was a japanese yaoi and it seems BDSM as well 

"did you wake Kihyun hyung too? wake him up!!!" i heard Jooheon said making me climb up the bunker once again and pretend to sleep 

"Kihyun hyung! wake up" Jooheon gently said while patting my back so i stretch a little and faking a yawn. 

Not looking at the Hoseok guy who for all i know is glaring at me. i was behind jooheon and almost out of the room when suddenly the door shut trapping me inside with Hoseok 

"you touched my phone didn't you" he snarled making me hitch my breath for a while 

"n-no i--i just got up" i said trying to make my way out 

"I ain't dumb" he growled against my ear making me shiver 

"i swear i just woke up" i said and the door was opened once again 

"i'm watching you little guy" he whispered before we made our way to the kitchen 

"Hoseok i assumed you already met kihyun?" Hyunwoo asked and i just nodded

"yeah! we did right? hahah! i hope i didn't bother his sleep with my snore" Hoseok playfully said placing his arm across my shoulder giving me a right shoulder a squeeze

"where's Minmoongi by the way?" Hoseok asked 

"he went home he said he wants to rest" Hyunwoo answered. 

After eating breakfast i helped Hyunwoo cleaning up while Hoseok said he needs to go home to change leaving us in a very awkward silence 

"so how did you and changkyun meet?" Hyunwoo asked 

"we were in the same outreach team but he was my hoobae back then but i stopped" i replied 

"oh why did you stopped?" he asked immediately 

"i guess i didn't have the TLC that every medical personnel should have. Acads was never the problem it's just that one day i woke up i didn't want to be a radiologist" i said placing the dishes back to the rack 

"so what did you want then" he asked with curiosity in his eyes 

"i wanted to pursue music but my parents don't want to so yeah here i am" i answered looking down on the floor 

"uhhhmmm" was all i heard from Hyunwoo making his way towards the fridge taking out something

"Oh by the way Hyunwoo how much is the rent?" i asked and he just smiled and shook his head 

"No need to pay just help around the house" he said as he prepares what it seems like the ingredients for their packed lunch 

"do you know how to iron?" he asked 

"to be honest i don't but i'm a great cook....... that is what they said" i said and he smiled 

"jooheon likes his food a bit spicier than mine" he said making his way to the living room and started ironing jooheon's clothes 

_________________________________________________

 

Hoseok 

I kept pacing back and forth then looking at the clock I hope he comes now before I lose my mind 

"hey hyung! are you constipated?" Changkyun asked making me flinch 

"HOLY LORD! HOW DID YOU GET IN HERE!" i said calming myself down 

"ughh... through the door?" he said as he put on his coat 

"hey have you seen Minhyuk?" i asked making him stop for a moment 

"as far as i can remember he doesn't have any scheduled operations today so i guess he's just visiting his patients" Changkyun said and finally walking out of the door 

After composing myself i was already making my way to the E.R when a woman started shouting 

"somebody stop him! He's going to jump!!!" the lady yelled as the others keeps shouting at him no to jump 

"quckly! bring out the mattress!" i yelled at the junior nurses and immediately the mattress were all lined up but the thickness wasn't enough to secure the he won't have any broken bones after 

"OHMYGOD!!" the all shouted making me look up to see where he would fall and the next thing I felt was the pain in my ribs and a weak voice 

"won..ho?" and finally everything went black


	4. Recovery

Kihyun

"Behave ok? Dont give Kihyun a headache arraseo?" I heard Hyunwoo hyung said earning an eye smile with a nod from jooheon

"I don't have to call you when someone is looking for you " jooheon repeated as he looks at me so i gave him a smile and a thumbs up 

"HYUNG ! WE NEED YOU NOW" Changkyun shouted as he barged in startling jooheon who is now hugging Hyunwoo hyung 

"What happened?" He asked as he storms out of the room while putting on his coat and looks at me for a second which gives me the idea he is leaving and is assuring me if i got it all covered so i nodded and smile at him

"Arranging files A...B...C...." jooheon hummed as he starts arranging his brother's files like I told him to do earlier since he said he wants to help out instead of playing.

"Do you need help?" I asked but he shook his head

"I got this" he smiled 

"Well if you need any help I'll be right here and when you're done give it to me so we can segregate it from case to case" I said earning a curious look from him

"Case to case?" Jooheon asked

"Yup" I said and he smiled again 

\-------------------------

Hyunwoo's specialty was Psychiatric Med so we don't get a lot of patients. Out patients have schedule consultation  making me almost idle all the time. I was almost asleep when Jooheon shouted making me run to him 

"WHAT HAPPENED?!" i asked looking at his face and arms looking for any scar 

"I saw Yeppeowon Hyung's picture!!!" He said holding an envelope with a label "Chae Hyungwon" in it a 2x2 picture of feminine like guy stapled to it

"Yeppeo!!!" Jooheon said hugging the envelope

"I miss yeppeowon hyung" jooheon said after his face turned into a sad one contrast to what his face a second ago. Not knowing how to respond i simply pat his back while he goes back putting the files in alphabetical order

"But i miss Appa more" he whispered 

"Where is he?" I asked and he shook his head 

"When was the last time you saw him?" I asked again 

"2 weeks ago.. here he was very sick he was in bed all day but that day he was gone. He was not in his bed" jooheon said 

i was about to say something when a phone call interrupted our conversation

\----------------------+-----

Hyungwon

The blinding light from the ceiling made me close my eyes again but opened right away when the door opened and a frustrated Hyunwoo came in 

"What was it this time?" He asked calmly but the more his voice is calm the scarier it was for me 

"I.. i'm just tired"  

"You're tired? What were you tired of. Have you been in physical activities lately?" Hyunwoo hyung asked in a calm-not-scary-kind-of-calm that now irritates me because we are back in doctor-patient mode

"seriously hyung? You're psycho-analyzing me now?" I hissed 

"I'm not" he denied. If i were some patient who dont know or who hasnt been with Hyunwoo hyung for years. I would've probably believe what he just said. But the thing is I was with him for years and it was so easy for me to tellhe was lying, as a matter fact Hyunwoo hyung is a terrible liar 

stop lying to me" i snarled making his brows twitch for a moment 

"Ok fine. Doctor-patient mode off. What are you tired of Hyungwon?" He asked in warm tone. Like he always did before this thing to me happened

"I don't know what's real and what's not anymore hyung"  i sighed he then sits on the upper part of my bed and started patting my hair

"Go on tell me more" he said 

I sighed remembering everything before i decided to jump

"He was all over me. Kissing my neck as I ran my hand om his hair it felt so real" i told hyunwoo hyung

"Who was all over you"  he asked 

"Wonho" i answered in a sigh

"Oh the guy who look like Shino?" He asked and i nodded

"Then a nurse came so i quickly pushed him off fearing she might report us but as i watch her move around she doesnt seem to notice him at the side of my bed covering his lower part" i said earning a small giggle from Hyunwoo

"That is when i started to realize it was back" i said making Hyunwoo's smile fade

"Then i started remembering why i was here. Why besides you i don't have any visitors" i said and suddenly the patting of my head stopped

"Well it seems you are recovering" he smiled once again. His fucking Dr. SON HYUNWOO SMILE

"rather thinking it is back how about thinking it's starting to leave? I mean i remember you told me that Wonho's visit was not as frequent as it was before. It clearly means your mind is starting to filter what is real and what is not slowly" he said looking at his watch

"Hyungwon promise me something" he said without looking back at me

"Don't try to take your life again" he said as if it a soft whisper

"I can't take anymore deaths as of the time being" he said and left

\---------------------------

HOSEOK

"let it rest for two weeks then if you're too baby enough come back here we'll remove the cast. But if you can remove it by yourself after 2 weeks then better" Minhyuk said dusting off the remaining cement dust on his sleeves

"Poor thing" Minhyuk whispered 

"Yeah poor me" I said earning a disbelieved look from the blonde 

"Not you self absorbed in  denial gay! The jumper i mean i wonder who it is" He said 

"It was Hyungwon" Htunwoo said appearing by the door

"No shit?! How is he?" Minhyuk asked

"He's fine now. He's recovering actually" hyunwoo said 

" like recovering? RECOVERING?!" minhyuk emphasized and Hyunwoo nodded 

"You seem bothered?" Minhyuk asked hyunwoo sitting beside me 

"Maybe shock I don't know" he said finally collecting his self 

"I got to go. Just checking if Hoseok is fine" he said and left looking at Minhyuk with piercing eyes who on the other hand was just staring innocently at Hyunwoo

"What's the deal with you two?" I asked

"Nothing. Its part of that thing you're denying" he said starting to put on his coat 

"I got to go too. I remembered I have to do something " said and left. 

Feeling bored so I decide to walk around till I came across a room with "Chae Hyungwon" on the door. Inside I saw a guy sleeping and it made my heart turn. He was so beautiful but at the same time he looks so lonely 

"Pretty guy isn't he" Changkyun said who appeared behind me

"Pretty is an understatement kyun" I said stepping inside carefully not to wake him up but the squeak made by the chair made him move a bit

"Cmon hyung. Visit him when he's awake " he said dragging me out of the room

 

"Do you always pop out of nowhere?" I snarled at him 

"Nah. I was just passing by catch you later HYUNG!" He said and turned left going towards the E.R


	5. Mind over matters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When long rides are longer than expected hehehe

Hoseok keep pacing back and forth outside the of the O.R after thinking of the beautiful guy at the other room he suddenly remembered where he might've actually met him

"what is it now Hoehoe?!" Minhyuk irritatingly asked while holding his hands up in the air as he gets ready for operation

"stop that. Ummm yeah so that hyungw-" 

"we'll discuss this after the operation and we'll check your brain too you're becoming stupid" Minhyuk stormed away even before hoseok could say a word

He was on his way back to his room when he saw Hyungwon's door was open. He really didn't have to take a peak inside his room to know who was Hyungwon's visitor. 

"sometimes in my dreams I see appa at the edge of my bed smiling at me but when I try to get up he's gone again" the younger narrated making Hyungwon pat jooheon's head

"maybe your appa misses you" Hyungwon said as Hoseok quietly enters the room smiling at Hyungwon . Making Hyungwon freeze and Jooheon curious what caused the halt

"HOEHOE HYUNG!!!" jooheon shouted running towards Hoseok giving him a hug 

"long time no see. If 24 hours is long for you Hoeny" Hoseok commented smiling at Hyungwon 

"Hoehoe hyung this is Yeppeowon Hyung!" Jooheon introduce

"Hello Yeppeowon" Hoseok smiled brightly but Hyungwon remained flustered but jooheon simply waved his hand and made Hyungwon come back to his senses

"Oh jooheon can you buy me coffee? I feel sleepy" Hyungwon said giving the younger his wallet and watched him walk out the door galloping before hyungwon covered himself with a blanket 

"No that is rude Yeppeowon" hoseok said 

"Its Hyungwon" hyungwon snarled 

"Can you at least look at me? I'm Hoseok by the way" Hoseok pleaded and suprisingly Hyungwon oblidge but stared at the older with piercing eyes 

"HYUNWOO SAID I AM RECOVERING! WHY ARE YOU BACK!!!!!" Hyungwon shouted at Hoseok as tears started to swell up in his eyes

"Oh my!! DON'T CRY!! I'LL LEAVE!!! HYUNGWON LOOK!! I'M LEAVING GOODBYE!!!" Hoseok frantically said as he scoots slowly towards the door out of the room 

"I AM NOT SOME KID SO STOP SCOOTING!" Hyungwon shouted once again and throwing his pillow towards hoseok but the older was already gone half way through 

Not to long after Jooheon comes back with 2 cups of coffee and 1 cup of hot chocolate

"Hoeny? Why is there 3 cups?" Hyungwon asked 

"Sorry hyung i thought HoeHoe hyung would still be here when i come back" Jooheon innocently answered making Hyungwon drop his coffee

"i guess 2nd cup wouldn't be put into waste after all" jooheon snorted as he went out to get the mop

"So he was real?!" Hyungwon said to himself

\-------------

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE DIDNT MAKE IT?!" the wife of a recently deceased patient yelled at Changkyun and she finally crashed down on her knees crying 

"I'm really sorry" Changkyun said and bowed to the widow and started walking away. He was about to take a nap at the medical personnel room to rest when he phone started ringing

"I'm at your office" the lady on the other line coldly said. He never quickened his pace he simply took his time

"What took you so long?!" The lady in front of him snarled

"just finished a failed operation. I'm tired what do you need?" He emotionlessly asked 

"just finished a failed operation. I'm tired what do you need?" He emotionlessly asked 

"You. Your time for heaven's sake Daniel i haven't seen you or been with you after you fetched me at the airport!" the lady said making the male smirk

"its my working hours how am i suppose to give you my time?" He answered with his cold eyes peircing through the woman's eyes to her soul

"you can start by not accepting too much patients" she suggested calmly 

"No can't do why do you think i became a doctor?" He snarled grabbing a cold coffee from the small fridge under his desk

"Why am i having this conversation with you. You're impossible" the woman said placing a lunch box on his desk.

"maybe you should've thought of that before coming here. Is that for me?" Changkyun asked and the woman nodded

"Bring it with you Kihyun hyung made lunch for me and the guys" he said turning his head on the side looking out the window

"So that is why you keep yourself busy here . Its that small guy again?! so you can hang out with him even more!!!" The woman shouted making Changkyun's assistant flinched and immediately excused himself out of the room

"dingdongdeng" he answered fueling the woman's anger

"So that's why you didn't protested when i kicked him out.. you have a back up plan" the woman said while changkyun nodded

"I hate you so much" the woman said making changkyun smile

"Same here darling" he said earning a slap on his face

"I AM YOUR WIFE NOW! CHANGKYUN DANIEL IM!! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?!'" she shouted finally breaking down into tears

"You know my answer to that" He said finally getting up on his feet ready to leave 

"You still love him?" The woman asked with a mixture of shock and disbelief in her eyes

"Always have" Changkyun whispered

"I dont believe you. You love me i know it" the woman said as if she was convincing herself

"You can believe in anything you want to believe just leave me alone" changkyun said

"How can you act in front of them like we're so in love! There must be something!" She yelled 

"A woman who looks exactly like you once told me. Life is a runway. No matter what shit happens backstage once you start walking everything must be perfect" he answered leaving the woman drowning her own tears

\-----------

Minhyuk doesn't know how he got inside the prescription drugs storage room nor he doesnt even have anything to get here but he knows why he was there. He continued to walk deeper inside the room and finally stop where the older one was sitting patiently waiting for him. 

He really doesnt want to see him especially after the encounter they had last night but there was something in Hyunwoo's stare while they were at Hoseok's room that made him follow the elder and end up where they are right now. It was as if Hyunwoo hypnotized him to follow where ever the elder goes

"I thought you wouldn't find me" Hyunwoo said as he walks toward Minhyuk and finally wrapping the younger into a hug with his strong arms 

"Hyunwoo" Minhyuk whispered when he finally realized his back was against the wall and hyunwoo planting small kisses on his jaw 

"I missed you" Hyunwoo whispered before capturing the younger's lips with his making Minhyuk unable to reply. Finally giving into Hyunwoo, Minhyuk then answered back by deepening the kiss 

"you only miss me when you need someone to take care of your boner" the younger said as his lips started to roam Hyunwoo's neck as hyunwoo grind his groin against Minhyuk's but only pushing the elder right after and immediately fixed himself 

"What? Why?" Hyunwoo asked looking confused

"I remembered Kwangji was suppose to take me out for lunch" the younger beamed leaving Hyunwoo confused and feeling betrayed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost sinned hehee


	6. The Chae Problem

"Gosh. You are such a baby hoseok hyung!" Minhyuk finally complained after numerous attempts of removing hoseok's cement cast 

"I told you we should've given him anesthesia or something" changkyun snickers earning a glare from Hoseok 

"Just close your eyes it'll be over before you know it and do you mind changing your position you look like a pregnant woman on labor" Hyunwoo sighed still putting pressure on Hoseok's leg to prevent anyone from getting hurt

"I swear to God!! LEE MIN-AAAAAAAAHHH!!!" Hoseok shriek after Minhyuk unexpectedly pulled his cast off 

"See! It didn't hurt not a bit" Minhyuk said throwing the cement away while Hoseok was still dumbfounded

"I suddenly craved for cheeseburgers who wants Hoseok hyung's treat" Changkyun cheered

"ME?! AFTER ALL THE THINGS YOU GUYS DID TO ME JUST NOW?! ME?!" Hoseok yelled making all of them laugh

"I'd love to join but Hyungwon is scheduled for today" Hyunwoo declined but earning hoseok's attention at the said name

"You mean the pretty suicidal guy?" Hoseok asked meeting hyunwoo and Minhyuk's glare. Immediately raising both of his hands as a sign of no offense 

"Yeah the pretty guy" Changkyun said looking at Minhyuk

"I got a date with Kwangji sorry" Minhyuk said strutting out of the room

"Seriously who is that Kwangji guy" Hyunwoo scoffed

"You don't know Kwangji?!" Hoseok said 

"Would i ask if i know?" Hyunwoo answered making changkyun giggle 

"GET OUT OF HERE CHANGKYUN. I'VE BEEN YOUR LAUGHING STOCK FOR A WEEK NOW. AND NO I DON'T WANT CHEESEBURGERS" hoseok said turning his back on the younger 

"So i guess i'm riding solo or i'll invite jooheon and kihyun hyung" changkyun hummed

"Much better. TAKE CARE OF MY BROTHER" hyunwoo agreed putting an emphasis on the last part of his sentence as the nodding changkyun finally exited the room 

Before the awkward silence swallow them whole Hoseok glances at Hyunwoo that is now gathering the papers for Hyungwon's evaluation 

"What is it Hoseok" the Elder asked not looking at him 

"I was wondering can i go with you hyung?" Hoseok asked 

"It's been a while since you called me that. Hyungwon interests you?"Hyunwoo asked making hoseok feel an imaginary lump on his throat

"I  DONT OK. ITS JUST THAT I'M CURIOUS HE DIDNT BELIEVE I WAS REAL!" hoseok shouted in a unnecessary defense

"Ok ok. If you say so. Cmon tag along make sure you behave " Hyunwoo warned and Hoseok nodded in return 

\---------

"Dingdongdeng" someone said making Kihyun almost jump out of his seat. 

"Gosh Changkyun you almost gave me a heart attack" Kihyun said

"DAN-KYUNG!!!!!" Jooheon happily said as he comes out of his small tent 

"Dan what?" Changkyun asked as he was welcomed by Jooheon's hug 

"he is confused with your Korean name and Christian name so he combined it. Daniel and Changkyun equals Dan kyung" kihyun smiled

"What brings you here Dan-Kyung? Do we need to call Hyung Appa?" Jooheon asked but changkyun only shook his head

"I was actually going to invite you guys to lunch Who wants cheeseburgers!!!" Changkyun asked enthusiatically making jooheon's eyes wider than his chinky eyed ones

"I don't know. i have to inform Hyunwoo Hyung first" kihyun said grabbing his phone and dialed hyunwoo's number and finally got confirmation from the elder

"What did hyung appa say?" Jooheon asked holding his jacket 

"Jooheon" kihyun sighed making jooheon's face change from excited to upset

"Hyung appa said yes!!" Kihyun said making jooheon jump up and down 

"Get your backpack! Ppali!!" Kihyun said. Without Jooheon on sight Changkyun slipped his arms across kihyun's waist backhugging the elder 

"Ya! Jooheon might come back any sec!" Kihyun panicked but Changkyun didnt listen instead he buried his face even more on Kihyun's nape inhaling the elder's scent. Hearing Jooheon's heavy footsteps Kihyun immediately pushed Changkyun away making the younger one smirk 

"Let's gooo!!!!" Jooheon cheered 

\---------------

Hyungwon's eyes continue to wander as his hands continue to tap the table making Hyunwoo worried 

"Hyungwon" he softly called to the distracted younger 

"Hmm" hyungwon answered not looking at him

"Look at me" hyunwoo said but hyungwon closed his eyes 

"okay i'll just go the men's room for awhile ok" Hyunwoo sighed and at the moment the elder was no longer in sight Hyungwon shot a glare on the man sitting to his left 

"What?!" Hoseok asked but Hyungwon stared at him like anytime he would slit Hoseok's throat

"Hey why are you so mad at me?! I saved your life remember?!" Hoseok asked looking around him checking if no one is looking at him Hyungwon shot him his infamous glare making Hoseok flinch a bit 

" do i look i want to be saved?! Do you think jumping off a building signals i want to be saved? GOD! why you?! Why that face?! Who are you really!" Hyungwon hissed maintaining a low tone of voice 

"what's wrong with my face?! I am Shin Hoseok ok! i am a nurse here. I'm glad you finally asked " hoseok introduced making hyungwon laugh in disbelief

"Now you're a nurse here?! Before you were Shino a guy from the Joseon Dynasty fighting the vampire gwi? And that Wonho the highschooler pretending to be his project manager brother because his brother is plotting against the company that made their father take his own life?! and now you're a nurse here and you're shin Hoseok?! A nurse here?! God!!!" Hyungwon snapped not noticing Hyunwoo is back and is listening attentively 

"Hyung! He is really pretty but his head is prettier. Pretty big mess" Hoseok snapped at Hyunwoo and marches out of the cafe

"yeah like Hyunwoo can see you" Hyungwon whispered turning to Hyunwoo that is now staring at him 

"What?!" Hyungwon asked 

"Can you tell me again who is Shino?" Hyunwoo asked 

"Do we really need to discuss that?" the younger grunted but hyunwoo just stared at him waiting for him to talk

"Ok i met him when i was still at your house he was under my bed" Hyungwon said expecting a reaction from Hyunwoo but the older guy didnt say a word 

"He told me he was a Joseon nobleman turned vampire and was set out to kill a vampire named Gwi" hyungwom sighed

"Then i clearly remember you ran away why?" Hyunwoo finally asked 

"I...i helped him track down Gwi's decendants" Hyungwon shyly answered making his cheeks feel hot 

"Then you got into an accident because of that" hyunwoo added finally reminiscing the times where he woke up in a hospital with a weeping Jooheon beside him and a sleepy Hyunwoo

"Yeah and you picked me up again only this time you put me inside this luxurious cage with tea and everything" Hyungwon making Hyunwoo guilty inside

"But do you remember anything after the accident?" Hyunwoo asked again

"No. I don't if you didn't corrected Jooheon from calling me Yeppeowon back then i would accepted the fact that Yeppeowon was my real name" Hyungwon sighed but finally smiling 

"When did your memory came back?" Hyunwoo asked taking a sip from his coffee finally getting rid of the tension building up inside Hyungwon

"About a week ago before i decided to jump but not all. Just flashes. I remembered why no one visits me" the younger answered

"Oh i forgot how did you and Wonho met?" the elder asked making Hyungwon let out a deep sigh before answering 

"I just got back from our tea session when i saw him hiding behind the door i asked him why he was there he said he was hiding from Yoo Jin Woo who was at the same place visiting his mom" hyungwon answered and finally finishing his tea

"I can't do this anymore hyung" he told Hyunwoo who was about to stop him from leaving until the elder's phone started ringing. It was Changkyun

"HYUNG!!! WE CANT FIND JOOHEON!" Kihyun frantically shouted across the line

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bitch minhyuk coming up hehehehe


	7. Small Guy with Big problems and an Angry Blonde

I knew this was a bad idea. Gosh Changkyun i could lose my job Hyunwoo Hyung will be so angry" Kihyun sobbed as he continues to walk back and forth 

"Hey..hey! Listen to me we'll find him okay. Have faith" Changkyun said finally catching Kihyun making the elder sit down for awhile 

"To be honest I never seen him angry" changkyun sighed

As soon as Changkyun finally seats beside Kihyun a furious Hyunwoo marches inside the Mall's waiting room 

"I TOLD YOU TO TAKE CARE OF HIM!" The eldest growled making Changkyun bow his head and Kihyun sink even more in his seat 

"Hyung Minhyuk is on his way" Hoseok announced

"Have you tried reaching his phone? His phone has it's gps on all the time" Hyunwoo asked in a calmer tone but suddenly he spots Jooheon's backpack at Kihyun's lap 

"GODDAMN! WHY DID YOU LET HIM TAKE OFF HIS BACKPACK!" Hyunwoo shouted almost lunging at Kihyun if it weren't for Hoseok holding him back

"If something happens to my brother i swear to God I don't know what i am going to do with you but i'm sure it'll be nasty" Hyunwoo warned

\----------------

Without noticing Kihyun and Changkyun was no longer with him Jooheon sees a huge playground nearby. He ran towards it and saw it was in a shape of a pirate ship with stairs and slide on the middle and a pool of plastic balls on its floor. Jooheon then immediately removed his shoes and was about to enter the playground when a personnel approaches him

"Excuse me sir but this playground is strictly for kids only" the woman said but as if he didn't hear anything jooheon continues to make his way to the playground but this time two men bigger built than his  hyunwoo hyung's suddenly appeared dragging him away with brutal force

\--------

He was almost running than he was walking when he saw a crowd looking at the two men dragging someone familiar away. 

"Kwangji take out your phone" Minhyuk ordered the younger as he make his way to the two men

"Video them especially their faces" he ordered giving kwangji full view of the scene

"HYUNG EOMMA!!" jooheon shouted when he spotted Minhyuk running towards him making the two men halt.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Minhyuk snarled at the two men 

"You know this bastard?" One of the two men asked 

"Yes! And get your hands off him!" Minhyuk shouted snatching the barefooted jooheon from them 

"Hyung eomma" Jooheon sniffed as tears started to ran down his cheeks

"CAN'T YOU DISTINGUISH A MENTALLY CHALLENGED PERSON FROM A NORMAL ONE OR THIS IS HOW YOU TREAT PEOPLE?! AND WHERE ARE HIS SHOES?!" he growled 

"He wants to play at the playground strictly for kids. we don't want any casualties" the man said looking at kwangji who is still taking their video

"Hey! Turn the video off!" The bigger of the two said but Minhyuk stood on his way 

"No! That is evidence that you don't know how to take care of your customers!" Minhyuk said as he walks back to the playground

"I hope you have a night job because i assure both of you. You will lose your day jobs after this" minhyuk said while tying Jooheon's shoelaces 

\-------------------

Earlier......

They were happily walking hand in hand when a figure before made them stop

"Long time no see Kihyun hyung, Changkyun" Kihyun's troublemaker colleague Gunhee greeted making Kihyun skip a breath

"Gunhee" Changkyun greeted the way the latter did

"The guys visited your apartment hyung. You weren't there anymore" Gunhee whined making Kihyun even more nervous

"Cheeseburger... I want cheeseburger " jooheon hummed catching the thug's attention 

"And who is this guy? Adopted child? You guys married?" He asked holding back his laugh

"None of your business" Kihyun finally said holding Jooheon's hand tighter but not hurting the younger 

"Cool. I'll see you around then" Gunhee said backing off and disappearing immediately into the crowd 

"Lunch time and he's on weed. Gunhee never changes" Changkyun chuckled but Kihyun only smiled 

After looking around the shops they settled on a famous Burger chain and ordered their desired type of burgers. Just when Kihyun was about to finish his cola he spotted a familiar face smiling at him across their table, Seokwon. Kihyun then knew something is coming up and he doesn't want Changkyun or Jooheon involved 

"Excuse me for awhile I need to go to the men's room" he said. He was almost out of the premises when Jooheon followed him 

"Can I come with you I need to pee" Jooheon smile sliding his arm on kihyun's. Making the elder nervous 

Kihyun glances at the people around him and he could feel chills run down his spine when he saw yoosu and yoonho chatting nearby looking at him 

Upon arriving at the men's room Kihyun felt relief not seeing any familiar face. He then usher Jooheon to the last stall in case someone comes in. With luck on his side the moment Jooheon enters the cubicle is also the moment Gunhee comes out from one of the cubicles before jooheon's making jooheon unnoticed 

"Hello again Kihyun hyung!" Gunhee smiled

"We miss you so much" he cooed Kihyun only smiled nervously 

"Sorry gunhee but i'm turning my life around" he said making gunhee smile affectionately 

"For what? For Changkyun? Isn't he married?" the troublemaker mocked

"Turning your life around is good! Very good!" Gunhee agrees but his eyes tell another story 

" but people like us. You and me turn their lives together" gunhee said in a deep voice

"You can't leave us hyung! We're family right? You can't leave us while we're in deep shit. Where is the stash?" Gunhee asked as his  smiling face disappeared and making Kihyun run for it. To  his surprise Seokwon was already outside waiting for him to run but with his small figure and swiftness he managed to avoid the long arms of the younger giving a head start as he run hoping to disappear into the crowd 

After a long run and turns he was then held by strong hands making him frozen for a second before he realizes it was Changkyun carrying their bags

" I was wondering what took you so long so I decided to go after you. Why are you running? And where is Jooheon?" 

It was that moment Kihyun knew he screwed up BIG TIME

\---------------

Minutes felt like Hours and Hours feels like years to Hyunwoo who has a war going on inside his head trying to calm himself not adding any injury to the situation. That was the time Minhyuk marches in with Jooheon holding his hand 

"HYUNG APPA!!' jooheon shouted in joy making Hyunwoo almost tear up at the sight of his brother 

"I thought something happened to you. Hyung will never forgive his self"Hyunwoo sniffed 

"I would like to report these two men. They were brutally dragging a mentally challenged person in front of other shoppers! Can't they just assist him properly? and what's worst is they were dragging this poor kid barefooted!!" Minhyuk shouted not minding the people around him 

"OK sir please calm down. We need to check the cctv first our personnels won't act as such if they weren't triggered" the attendant said 

" oh sure! Here's my friend's phone we took a video of the whole thing" Minhyuk hissed giving his phone 

"Thank you sir but we still need to check the cctv to see what happened that caused their hostility 

"OH SURE!! AND I'LL MAKE SURE YOU LOSE YOUR JOB AS WELL LADY. MARK MY WORD" Minhyuk angrily said marching towards Jooheon who is now seated on hyunwoo's lap then shot a glare at kihyun and Changkyun

"Now who was responsible for what happened?" Minhyuk asked in a calm and dangerous way

"I am" Changkyun said leaving Kihyun shocked 

"Oh really?" Minhyuk said then  crossed his legs and finally stared at kihyun

"YOU REALLY THINK I WOULDN'T ASK JOOHEON BEFORE I TALK TO YOU?! DO YOU THINK I'M STILL JOKING?!" the blonde growled at Kihyun who is staring at the floor 

"Maybe we can let this go I mean jooheon is safe an-" 

"SHUT UP YOU IN DENIAL GAY!" minhyuk cutted Hoseok who immediately sank on his seat. Hyunwoo on the other hand didn't want to say anything. A blonde angry Minhyuk is worse than his angry self so he settled at hugging Jooheon who sitting on his lap

"I'm going to ask again and i want that person to tell me the truth and nothing but the truth and may God help you after" Minhyuk said waiting for kihyun to respond but after a long silence there was no reply making Minhyuk explode like a bomb launching at Kihyun

"Seriously Yoo Kihyun you're not going to tell me the truth. Wow well what do we need to expect from you. I mean Changkyun is just trying to clean you up but honey in reality you're nothing but a trash  " minhyuk said while he was grabbing the younger's collar shooting a glare St Changkyun who attempted to stop him 

"Do you want to know what I found out about this little one?" Minhyuk asked not knowing who is he talking to 

"He didn't ran away from home because his parents didn't support him. They were supportive whether it's radtech? I believe correct me if I'm wrong or music either of the two they're supportive Very supportive" Minhyuk said in Full sass 

"He ran away from home because he's a thug. Smoking weed and drinking every night" Minhyuk finally revealed as he let's go of the smaller one's collar making Kihyun meet the floor    

"MINHYUK!" Changkyun hissed helping Kihyun up 

"What? No Hyung for now? Oh I see you like each other? How romantic. Too bad he's fired" Minhyuk smiled as Kihyun stared at Hyunwoo with tears in his eyes

"Hyunwoo Hyung?" Kihyun called but Hyunwoo didn't even look at him

"Excuse me sir we reviewed the Cctv" the lady at the table said with fear in her eyes as Minhyuk walk towards her 

"Sir we are really sorry for what had happened but may we just settle this in any other way except firing them?" The lady asked meeting Minhyuk's glare

"No one is going to get fired today. Let's go home" Hyunwoo finally spoke holding Jooheon's hand walking out of the room leaving Minhyuk stunned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what I'm doing hahaha
> 
> I still love you Seokwon


	8. love and hate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its a bit angsty

"We'll go now Hyung" Changkyun said as he says farewell to Hyunwoo. While hoseok waves his hand to bid farewell too

"Take care of him from me i'll go back as soon as i can" Minhyuk told Hoseok referring to the sleeping boy at the backseat earning a thumbs up from Hoseok. They watched the car leave in silence and once it was no longer in sight Hyunwoo spoke first

"Get inside and wash before you sleep, Kihyun help him" Hyunwoo commanded looking at Minhyuk. The two wordlessly obliged making Minhyuk frustrated

"Aren't you going to let me in?" He asked 

"If we're going to talk we'll do it here. I don't want Jooheon to hear us quarreling" Hyunwoo said 

"Or you mean you don't want Kihyun to hear what i got to say?" the blonde snorted

"Leave him alone" hyunwoo said making Minhyuk's hands turn to fist 

"Why of course you like him. Haha i knew it that look you have when you look at him" minhyuk said followed by a sarcastic laugh

"Is he better than me? Is he in some kinky shit that turns you on? He sucks your cock hard better than me? Does he make you cum ha-" 

The blonde couldn't finish his sentence when Hyunwoo's palm land on his face slapping him hard making his face feel hot 

"You.. you slapped me?! You never hurt me" Minhyuk shakingly said holding his face as a tear escapes his eye. Snapping Hyunwoo out of his anger

"minhyuk" he called apologetically 

"He left jooheon in a public men's room! What if something happened to your brother?!" Minhyuk shouted as tears continue to flow in his eyes

"it's not your part to be mad at it. " hyunwoo said not looking at the blonde 

"wow i'm sorry! Sorry for taking care of your brother when you couldn't!" the blonde sniffed 

"Why are you like this Minhyuk? I don't understand you anymore" Hyunwoo said 

"It's because you choose not to understand. You choose not to look at me" Minhyuk said on a low voice 

"Minhyuk fuck buddies don't cover the part where you take care of my brother" Hyunwoo said but was taken aback when he saw pain was registered all over Minhyuk's smiling face

"As expected you only see me as your fuck toy. Someone to take care of your boner" minhyuk smiled eventhough tears continue to flow from his eyes

"I'm so sorry Hyung. I don't think i can continue whatever you call this set up" the blonde said wiping his tears away. Making Hyunwoo's heart skip a beat. Minhyuk never called him Hyung this way before

"I will continue to look after jooheon if that is ok with you. But us being fuck buddies I don't think i can still continue" the blonde said in a weak voice 

"My mind wants to continue but my heart is tired because  it feels like its being crushed into small bits like iodized salt" the blonde continued then bowing to Hyunwoo as he starts to walk away 

"MINHYUK" Hyunwoo called but the blonde wasn't turning around. Hyunwoo couldn't do anything but watch him disappear into the night

Feeling guilty Hyunwoo steps inside his house where he finds Kihyun carrying his things 

"Where are you going" Hyunwoo asked Kihyun bowed and handed him a paper 

"I would lile to resign what i did today is unforgiveable" the younger said but Hyunwoo ripped the paper in front of him 

" go back to your room and fix your things you're not going anywhere" he commanded but didnt stir the smaller not even a bit 

"Didn't you hear what Minhyuk Hyung said? I am a thug who smokes weed. I lied about why I left home. I am the kind of person you don't want Jooheon to be around with" Kihyun said but only to find himself pinned to the wall with Hyunwoo's lips on his own. 

"Go back to your room. You're not leaving and i don't care about your past. I already knew about  it even before Minhyuk knew. Changkyun told me. You are clearly turning a new leaf. Good night ki" Hyunwoo said ending his sentence with a kiss on Kihyun's forehead

\-----------------

A month passed after the incident and everything is back to normal except Hyunwoo doesn't get to see Minhyuk that often anymore and today he plans to see his friend so he can invite the blonde to his first monthsary dinner with kihyun

"Hey minkyun is minhyuk there?" Hyunwoo asked the boy and earned a sweet smile welcoming him in

"He's taking a nap for 2 hours now i'll leave it to you. You know waking him up" minkyun winked for the boy knows the deal between the two

"We're no longer doing that i got someone special now. oh by the way drop by my house later ok? We would like to celebrate our first monthsary in a simple dinner" hyunwoo invited and the younger nodded and he finally made his way inside Minhyuk's office

Even before Minhyuk dyed his hair blonde Hyunwoo always loved the sight of the younger sleeping how calm and sweet minhyuk's face is. Hyunwoo's eyes then land on Minhyuk cheek reminding him of the damage he made at the younger. It was first time in their 8 years of friendship he hurted Minhyuk and it hasn't stopped haunting eversince  
Hyunwoo then finds himself running his fingers softly on the younger cheeks wishing he could go back time and change what he did. The sensation of his warm hand on the younger's chin made Minhyuk open his eyes slowly having a clear vision of Hyunwoo and he immediately backs away 

"What are you doing here?" he asked not looking at the elder

"I just want to invite you later" Hyunwoo timidly invited

"I can't Kwangji and I have plans" the younger coldly said not even looking at Minhyuk

"KWANGJI HERE KWANGJI THERE! WHO'S IS THAT GUY ANYWAY?! YOUR NEW FUCK PARTNER?" Hyunwoo snapped recieving two swift but strong slaps from the Minhyuk

"The first one is for slapping me before the second one is to wake you up I am not a slut like you think i am" The blonde said marching out the room leaving Hyunwoo tasting the blood from his own lips

\-----

 

"Tea time!!!" A masked nurse beamed pushing an empty wheelchair towards Hyungwon making one of his eyebrows go up 

"Come" the weird nurse said making Hyungwon study his features for awhile before sitting on the wheelchair  
.  
"This is new. No one fetches me like this. I like it" Hyungwon smiled 

"So how are you these days?" The nurse asked 

"I think i'm getting better. But i feel irritated to this one guy" hyungwon sighed

"May i ask who it is?" The Nurse asked 

"He goes by the name Shin Hoseok he is an E.R Nurse but these days he pretends to be the lunch guy or a psych nurse. I don't know why he can't visit me as he is" Hyungwon said turning back to smile at the nurse and grabbing his face mask

"Uh... hi?" Hoseok nervously chuckled 

"Hello to you too Hoseok" Hyungwon smiled but his tone was like waiting for an explanation

"I... uhhh.. i was afraid you'll start yelling at me telling me i'm not real. I... uhhh just don't want people to uhhhh... how do i say this in a decent manner" Hoseok said scratching his head

"Go on shoot" Hyungwon assured the elder

"Ummmm. I just don't want people to think you're crazy" the black haired guy said making Hyungwon smile

"Well am i. A bit so don't worry" Hyungwon assured him

"So you really believe i'm real?" Hoseok asked making Hyungwon laugh

"Didn't hyung informed you? He convinced me you're real he even showed me your employee's profile " Hyungwon said making Hoseok smile and at the same time do the most coming out thing to do which is unconsciously grabbing Hyungwon's small head and kissing him deeply in public who on the other hand answered passionately

"wow. That is really real" Hyungwon said trying to catch his breath

"I guess Minhyuk is right" Hoseok smirked grabbing Hyungwon again for another kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I SWEAR I AM STRAIGHT 
> 
> I SWEAR I AM HETEROSEXUAL 
> 
> I SWEAR I A M TRYING HARD TO CONVINCE MYSELF HAHA


	9. Free wonnie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why does the title sound like Free Willy LOL

Two familiar faces walked hand in hand towards Hyunwoo making him smile but as the  duo approached him Hyungwon's smile fades at the sight of Hyunwoo's bruised lips 

"What happened? With whom did you fought with?" The younger asked but Hyunwoo simply smiled and shook his head 

"I take it you two are a couple now?" Hyunwoo asked making Hyungwon giggle and Hoseok blush but when Hyungwon look at him Hoseok immediately flashed his smile 

"I guess we are" Hoseok said kissing the back of Hyungwon's hand making the younger shrug

"Too buttery. Stop" Hyungwon said slapping Hoseok's arm playfully 

"Ok love birds sit down. I got good news for you Hyungwon" Hyunwoo said  as they sat down waiting for the elder to talk

"You can be discharged but you still have to continue your meds" hyunwoo announced disbelief was all over his face but was immediately changed with happiness

"Jooheon misses you so much" Hyunwoo said as Hyungwon looks at him with anticipation

"Wanna come over later?" Hyunwoo said earning a hug from Hyungwon

"I can really finally go out?!" he exclaimed Hyunwoo just nodded

"It seems meeting Hoseok helped you so much" Hyunwoo said making Hoseok proud of himself 

"Nah. Not really. You helped me you never give up on me Hyung" Hyungwon said and finally Hyunwoo finally handed him 2 dvds and a folder

"What is this?" Hoseok asked examining the two dvds 

"Hyungwon's favorite actor, Lee Soo Hyuk" Hyunwoo said 

"My favorite actor? Let me see!!" Hyungwon saod grabbing the DVDS

"Now i know why you fantasized about me" Hoseok teased meeting Hyungwon's eye roll

"what?! We resemble a bit!" He defend 

"Fine but He's Hotter. Wait if he is my favorite actor then why do i see Hoseok instead of him?" Hyungwon asked but Hyunwoo just shrugged

"Maybe you two met before?" He suggested making the couple look at each other for a moment

"Nope never saw such beauty before" Hoseok said pinching Hyungwon's cheeks making Hyunwoo cough

"I don't know i still cant remember everything" the younger said 

"Maybe it means we're really meant to be" Hoseok winked 

"EWWWW!! ARE YOU REALLY THIS GREASY?!" HYUNG IS HE REALLY LIKE THIS?!" Hyungwon whined making Hoseok laugh

"anyway the Shino guy you're talking about Is the protagonist in this story Scholar who walks the night. Lee so hyuk plays the antagonist part named Gwi" Hyunwoo explained making Hyungwon beet red

" Lol how about this one?. High school king of savvy?" Hoseok asked

"Lee soo hyuk plays the antagonist there too by the name Yoo Jin Woo" Hyunwoo said that made Hyungwon change the topic

" what's on the folder Hyung?" the younger asked but Hyunwoo only signalled him to open it making Hyungwon's eyes almost pop out 

"Ohmygod Hoseok its my release papers!!" Hyungwon screamed hugging hoseok in the process

"Ughhh. See guys tonight i can't handle the sight" Hyunwoo said getting out of his chair before the two could've said anything 

\------------

"Hello?" Kihyun called out to Changkyun's office 

"Come in" the familiar voice said 

"Sorry my secretary is on her leave can you help me put these files in order before i put them inside these boxes?" the younger asked and Kihyun just nodded and went to work immediately. As the two started to arrange the files Changkyun felt the awkward air between them. Without interrupting Kihyun he wrapped his arms around the elder and planted a kiss on the shell of his ear making Kihyun freeze

"Changkyun" he said trying to break free from the younger's embrace. It's been always like this after the incident with Jooheon at the mall Changkyun apologized many times but still Kihyun distances himself at all times

"Ki. When will you forgive me?" Changkyun whispered making Kihyun feel the pain the younger feels

"you don't have to apologize changkyun you didn't do anything" Kihyun said not looking at Changkyun

"Then why? Why do you avoid me? Why do you try to break free from my hugs? Why don't you respond to my kisses?" The younger asked 

"Changkyun you're married" 

"BULLSHIT!!" Changkyun said kicking the table making Kihyun flinch

"The marriage is nothing ok! Just a merge of two families I dont love her! I love you!" Changkyun growled

"I know but you should give it a shot too" kihyun said making Changkyun laugh out of frustration

"After all i did for you. Its so easy for you to push me away. I fought for you! I accepted you" Changkyun said trying to catch Kihyun's eyes but instead he catches a glimpse of something else

"What is that?" He asked trying to roll down Kihyun's turtleneck revealing the latter's hickeys

"Are... those hickeys?" Changkyun asked with a trembling voice. Kihyun on the other hand choose to look down 

"Now i know. Now i understand" Changkyun said turning his back at the older

"get out" the younger coldly said 

"Changkyun" kihyun called out while the younger fetched himself a glass of  whiskey

"Changkyun i tried telling you so ma-" 

"I SAID! GET THE FUCK OUT!" Changkyun shouted dragging Kihyun to the door 

"I fucking hate myself for fucking loving you Yoo Kihyun" He said pushing Kihyun out

\------------------

"Seriously you live here all alone?" Hyungwon asked Hoseok who is arranging a part of his closet for Hyungwon's clothes for the younger accepted his invitation of living with him

"Yeah i'm single and i like to travel besides our house is so far away from the hospital" Hoseok said 

"If you don't feel comfortable it's ok if you come back living at Hyunwoo's" Hoseok said throwing his scrub shirt at the hamper leaving his black shirt on making Hyungwon distracted

"Nah. anywhere is fine as long as i'm with you" Hyungwon smiled making Hoseok blush 

"Don't worry this is the brand new RV the shower is separated from the comfort room itself" Hoseok said taking Hyungwon's hand 

"Where are we going?" The younger asked

"Chill i'm just showing you around" hoseok laughed 

"This is the kitchen. I don't know how to bake but yeah we have an oven. Errr the fridge is like a giant beer box sorry i usually eat outside" Hoseok apologetically said 

"Then we'll have grocery shopping" Hyungwon said shocking hoseok

"You cook?" he asked hyungwon just nodded and walked towards the fridge and took out a bottle of beer before sitting at the counter

"Ah!!  I missed this awful taste" Hyungwon said offering the bottle to Hoseok 

"Welcome back" Hoseok said standing in front of Hyungwon as he takes the bottle from the younger for his turn to drink 

"You have a nice neckline" the younget said out of the blue 

"You have such lo luscious lips" hoseok whispered as he closes the gap between his and Hyungwon's lips

"What time is it?" Hyungwon whispered as he snake his arms around Hoseok neck 

"Don't worry we still got time" the elder said crashing his lips against hyungwon's again but also grabbing the younger's legs and wrapping it around his waist as he carries Hyungwon to the bed

Hoseok was about to lift his shirt when his phone starts ringing 

"damn It" he hissed as Hyungwon sat up watching him converse with Hyunwoo througj the phone

"Yeah we'll be there in 30" Hoseok said throwing his phone and kissing hyungwon again but this time the younger pushes him that made him stop 

"We need to be there in 30" hyungwon copied him with a teasing tone throwing new clothes at Hoseok

"THAT'S WHY I SAID 30!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Calm those Hyungwonho feels.


	10. Let's be friends

"Wow!!! Cake!!! I want Cake!!!" Jooheon cheered after seeing the cake Kihyun is holding 

"Of course you'll get a cake honey! But after dinner so don't each to much" Kihyun hummed as jooheon helps him with his bag 

"Jooheon! Guess who" a masked guy appeared behind Kihyun but Jooheon remembers even his scent making Jooheon ran towards him for a hug 

"YEPPEOWON HYUNG!!!" The youngest shouted as the two elders enter the house

" told ya. He still remembers you" Hoseok said 

"But HoeHoe i visited Yeppeowon hyung the other day" jooheon said making all of them except Hoseok laugh

"Ok smarty pants help Kihyun and Hyungwon prepare. We'll just clean the living room" Hyunwoo said 

"Hey there HoeHoe" Hyungwon teased earning an eye roll from Hoseok

"shut up yeppeowon" the elder hissed

"make me" the younger said giving Hoseok's left butt cheek a squeeze

"please not here" Hyunwoo said glaring at them 

\----------

A loud noise from the living room interuppted Barbara's reading making her grab her husband's baseball bat. Without turning on the lights she slowly walked down the stairs holding the bat tightly. When she got down the door was widely open and she choose not to close it in case something happens. Another noise from the kitchen made her jump as she now walks slowly towards the kitchen

"Don't come here" a familiar voice commanded

"God Changkyun you scared me" she said placing the bat down and walked towards the wasted male

"Ow!" the woman cried after she stepped on a glass shard

"Didn't you hear what i just said?" Changkyun grunted finishing whatever he has on his cup and carrying his wife to their room

"You always tell me that. I thought it was one of your i-hate-my-wife-i-don't-like-her-around-me sentences"  the woman answered in a voice changkyun can relate to. He then sets her down at the edge of their bed carefully 

"Wait for a while" he said as he went to the bathroom and came back with a basin, towel and a first aid kit. Changkyun then changes into  much comfortable clothes before sitting down the carpet to apply first aid to Barbara

He was almost done with his work when she spoke

"Did he finally dumped you?" She asked looking at Changkyun's face

"That doesn't change anything between us" Changkyun said leaving her to throw everything he used awhile ago

"He's really stupid. But do you know what's more stupid?" She asked earning Changkyun's attention

"I envy a stupid person like him. I envy him because he can make you miserable, he can make you happy, laugh or cry. While all i can do is make you hate me" the woman said moving up to her side of the bed

"I don't really hate you" Changkyun said sitting by her side

"I hate our situation" he sighed looking at her wedding ring 

"Why do still wear that?" Changkyun asked and they both looked at it for a moment 

"I don't know maybe because it the only thing we both agreed on. Its a reminder that i showed you something that made you smile because you really like it" the woman said creating an imaginary lump on Changkyun's throat 

"Barbara" he called out and she immediately looked at him

"hmm?" 

"Let's divorce" he said and tears immediately ran down her cheeks

"I don't want to do this anymore. You should be out there partying, living your life not here. Not in this house. Not with me" he said but the woman looked the other way 

"What if i don't want any of those? Partying? I never liked that i don't like dark crowded places, living my life? It's my choice to live like this. If you want divorce you should use the reason favouring your benefit" she sniffed

"Barbara i can't do this anymore as well. I kept on hurting you" changkyun said trying to catch her eyes

"I don't care! You can keep hurting me forever but i won't leave you!" She said 

"Barba-" 

"There's no harm in trying Kyung" she said placing her hand on top of his 

"I can be your friend" she smiled making changkyun wipe the tears on her cheeks

"Sure let's be friends" Changkyun smiled 

\-----------

"it's so quiet without Minhyukkie,wait where's changkyunnie?" Hyungwon slurred after drinking his 4th bottle of beer. While Kihyun just got back from tucking Jooheon in

"probably at the hospital" Kihyun said 

"Wait speaking of which where's minhyuk?" hoseok asked opening another bottle for Hyungwon

"being a flirty slut like he is maybe fucking with his new fuckyboyyie Kwangji" Hyunwoo said followed by a silly drunk laugh making hoseok erupt

"What the fuck Hoseok?!" Hyunwoo shouted after earning a punch from Hoseok

"HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT! HE IS YOUR BESTFRIEND YOU KNOW MINHYUK IS NOT A SLUT!" Hoseok said snapping Hyungwon out of his drunk state

"Keep it down Jooheon might hear you" Kihyun said 

"Kwangji is a kid orphaned by one of Minhyuk's patients you bastard!" Hoseok said grabbing Hyungwon and marching out of Hyunwoo's house without saying goodbye 

"Hoseok" Hyungwon called but the elder continues to walk grabbing his wrist 

"Hoseok it hurts" Hyungwon whined but it seems Hoseok can't hear anything 

"HOSEOK STOP! YOU'RE HURTING ME!" he snapped making Hoseok stop and his features soften 

"Oh my god sorry" Hoseok said kissing Hyungwon's wrist making the younger's irritation fade away 

"It's ok" the younger said 

"I'm really sorry" Hoseok uttered but Hyungwon just smiled and climbed inside Hoseok's car 

"Let's go home?" Hoseok said as he entered the vehicle

"Actually i wanna go to the sea" hyungwon said 

"It's like 10 pm already it's too cold Hyungwon"Hoseok said starting the engine

"We're not going to skinny dip or something. I just want to feel and smell the sea breeze at night"the younger said leaving Hoseok no choice but to go to the nearest sea side. He just can't say no to guy beside him but as they continue to their destination the raim outside keeps getting stronger

Upon arriving Hoseok didnt noticed Hyungwon had already  
drifted to sleep but as soon as he killed the engine Hyungwon's eyes opened

"For a moment i thought i needed to wake you up. Which is the most dangerous thing to do in the world according to Changkyun" Hoseok teased fixing Hyungwon's hair 

"Oh it's raining" hyungwon said looking outside 

"Yeah" hoseok said staring at the younger 

"It's rude to stare" Hyungwon said not looking at Hoseok

"That's for strangers honey" Hoseok whispered moving closer towards the younger 

"Hoseok" hyungwon shivered 

"Why? Are you cold?" Hoseok said in a low voice 

"You're too close"he said but hoseok didn't mind and planted a kiss on hyungwon's neck

"Are you cold?" The elder asks again planting a kiss on hyungwon's cheeks

"I...oh my" hyungwon whined as hoseok starts to stroke his left thigh giving it a light squeeze 

"Are you cold?" Hoseok asked while his lips where on the younger's neck making vibrations on Hyungwon. Hyungwon closed his eyes to feel hoseok more but to his dismay the elder stopped. 

"We should go home" hoseok said grinning and was about to start the engine when Hyungwon grabbed his keys 

"I feel cold Hoseok" Hyungwon said staring at Hoseok's lips 

"Yeah that's why we need to go home" Hoseok teased as a smirk was plastered all over his face 

"Fuck you" Hyungwon hissed throwing the keys back to Hoseok

"Later" Hoseok winked 

"Ah... sweet revenge" the elder said intimidating Hyungwon 

"Oh yeah?" 

"Oh yeah" Hoseok smirked starting the engine 

 

"We'll see" Hyungwon hummed


	11. Special Chapter: Tied up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BEEEDOOOOBEEEEDOOOOBEEEEEDOOOOO
> 
> READ AT YOUR OWN RISK
> 
> I decided the Smuts are special chapters so yeah hahahaah enjoy sorry not that good with smuts
> 
> I. Am. Still. Innocent. HAHAHAHA

"Yeah.. i hope he comes back soon" Hoseok had just woken up when heard Hyungwon talking on his phone 

"Who's th-WHAT THE FUCK CHAE HYUNGWON?!' Hoseok growled after realizing his current situation

"I told you not to leave me hanging but you did" Hyungwon said climbing up the bed with smile in his face as he admire his work

"Are these my shoelaces?!" the elder continues to shout but Hyungwon is still smiling 

"I needed to improvise" Hyungwon said as he trace the line of Hoseok's abs 

"I wanted to tie you from the sides of the bed but it'll be easy for you to breakfree" the younger hummed 

"You talk to much. If we're gonna fuck let's fuck" Hoseok said but hyungwon put a finger on the elder's mouth

"i didn't say anything about fucking deary" Hyungwon smirked making Hoseok face pale

"Now. Now now you don't want to be late don't you" Hyungwon said as he open Hoseok's thighs and planted kisses near the elder's crotch 

"Baby please" Hoseok whined as his boxers become tighter 

"Hmm?" Hyungwon asked while his fingers make circles on Hoseok's tie 

"I swear i will fuck you hard after you let me go" Hoseok growled making Hyungwon's eyebrow twitch 

"where are you going?" Hoseok asked when Hyungwon stood up

"I'm gonna get some tools" the younger said and came back with a basin and other stuffs in it. Hyungwon then climb up the bed to blindfold Hoseok

"WHAT THE FUCK CHA- OUCH!!!! IS THAT MY FLY SWATTER?!" hoseok growled when the thing hit him 

"Yes deary and if you don't shut up i'm going to leave you here tied and blindfolded for the rest of the day"  the younger warned but that wasn't making Hoseok shut his mouth 

"Like you can" hoseok said but hyungwon ignored it

hyungwon then carefully pulled down Hoseok's boxer setting free the elder's erected cock

"Such a noisy boy. And noisy boys needs to be punished" Hyungwon said hitting Hoseok again with the fly swatter 

"Is this my punishment? Being hit continuously by the fly swatter?" Hoseok challenged pushing Hyungwon to the edge suddenly hoseok hears things being placed on the bed

And an icy thing was placed on the top of his cock covering its head he was about to complain when hyungwon suddenly wrapped his shaft with something he can't make off 

"wha...what is that?" Hoseok said in a little as his imaginations starts to get worse every second 

"take a guess and i'll remove your blindfold" Hyungwon said making hoseok quiet for a moment

"Is there a plastic wrap?" Hoseok asked shakingly and a second after the blindfold was taken off he saw what has become of his erected cock

"CHAE HYUNGWON IS THAT A SHOT GLASS ON THE HEAD MY DICK?!" hoseok growled as he tries to break free 

"Yeah. So shut up and suck my dick" Hyungwon said who is now naked like Hoseol the younger then position the tip of his cock on Hoseok's mouth

"bite me and i'll squeeze your dick" Hyungwon warned holding out a cooking thong

"What the fuck" Hoseok said before Hyungwon's whole dick went inside Hoseok's mouth 

"Oohh" Hyungwon moaned as he continue to thrust against hoseok's mouth. He was almost at the edge when he suddenly felt two fingers scissoring him open his eyes in shock then fell on Hoseok's who's dark lustful eyes stare at his.

It  took him a moment  to understand his situation but Hoeok took a second to know what Hyungwon was about to do 

"Going somewhere?" Hoseok asked the younger as he ties Hyungwon the same way he was tied awhile ago

"You're such a tease awhile ago babe" Hoseok said as his lips landed on Hyungwon's neck gently planting kisses around it as he remove everything that Hyungwon placed around his cock

"You need to be punished" Hoseok said before flipping hyungwon over and smacking the younger's bare ass  
earning a moan from the younger

Hoseok added another finger inside Hyungwon who was arching his back to get some friction which Hoseok denied by smacking his ass again

"Don't move" Hoseok commanded and pulled out his fingers making Hyungwon empty but it didn't last long when he felt Hoseok's tongue on his entrance licking his swollen hole 

"Hoseok" hyungwon whispered grinding his ass on Hoseok

"Oh my god baby" hyungwon said throwing his head back  
But suddenly Hoseok stopped making him whine 

"Hoseok what are you doing!" hyungwon growled when he saw Hoseok pumping his own length

"No fucking right?" The elder smirked making hyungwon frustrated 

"Baby please" the younger beg 

"what did you call me?" Hoseok asked walking towards Hyungwon 

"Baby" Hyungwon answered with a heavy eye lids 

"Suck me" Hoseok said ramming his cock inside the younger's mouth

"Ahhh yes....shit" hoseok moaned as hyungwon suck his cock. He then pulls out and released hyungwon from being tied up before crashing his lips on Hyungwon's lips

"Hoseok" hyungwon called out between their kisses

"Yeah" 

"Make love to me please" hyungwon said pumping both of their cocks 

"Of course" hoseok smile sweetly as he guide Hyungwon to all fours 

"I love you" Hoseok whispered as he kiss hyungwon's hair before entering him 

"Ahh" hyungwon moaned as Hoseok continues to plant kisses on his back 

"baby" Hoseok cooed as hyungwon tries to reach his lips 

"Move baby please" the younger pleaded and hoseok started to pounding. Hyungwon's moans filled Hoseok's RV which is like music to hoseok 

"Oh my god! Hoseok!!! ahhh!! Hoseok I love you!!" Hyungwon shouted while the elder continues hit his prostate 

Hoseok turned him over again to give attention to his nipple as Hyungwon's hands are now on Hoseok's hair 

"HOSEOK!! OH!!!" hyungwon screamed at Hoseok's fast and hard thrusting 

Hyungwon's eyes then captured Hoseok's grabbing the elders hair for a deep kiss 

"Hoseok i'm coming"  hyungwon whispered making hoseok thrust harder

"Gosh it feel so good inside you"  hoseok said before finally giving his last thrust filling the younger with his seeds who is now panting heavily upon his release. Hoseok stands up but Hyungwon grabbed him 

"No cuddles?" He asked making Hoseok smile 

"I'm just going to get some wipes before we cuddle care bear" Hoseok said planting a kiss on his forehead

 

After cleaning up hoseok climb back beside hyungwon who snuggled immediately to his chest 

"Sorry" the younger started confusing hoseok

"For what?" He asked gently combing the younger's hair with his hands

"I tied you up" hyungwon pouted making Hoseok smile 

"And?..there's more" hoseok teased making hyungwon bury his face on the elder's chest 

"All of it i'm sorry" hyungwon said looking at Hoseok 

"If you want me to forgive you kiss me" hoseok said pointing at his cheeks. 

Hyungwon was showering Hoseok's face with his kisses when he suddenly felt a hard thing poking him under the sheets

"Hoseok!" He shouted slapping the elder's chest 

"Sorry baby i can't help it" hoseok said before attacking the younger's lips again as he towers over him 

"Hoseok! You have work!" Hyungwon reminded 

"I'll just tell them i got sick" hoseok said as he gets back to business

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the ending.


	12. Out of Life, Out of their lives

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Starting from here it's going to be even more angsty

They watch the sun rise and light enter their window in silence

"Hyunwoo" Kihyun called as he draw circles on the elder's bare chest 

"Hmm?" The elder said stroking kihyun's hair 

"My butt cheeks hurt you really like groping my ass huh?" Kihyun said planting a kiss on Hyunwoo's jaw

"Stop that" Hyunwoo said grabbing Kihyun's hand 

"Why?" The younger asked as he bury his face on Hyunwoo's side 

"Jooheon will be waking up any moment now" hyunwoo whispered planting a kiss on the younger's forehead before getting out of the bed

"Where you going?" Kihyun asked 

"i'll just cook breakfast" Hyunwoo said smiling at Kihyun

"What are you smiling at?" kihyun asked 

"I just can't stop remember what i've been kissing awhile was  under those sheets" Hyunwoo teased

"Pervert!" Kihyun playfully said throwing a pillow at Hyunwoo

"who kept on grinding on my thighs?" Hyunwoo teased again and immediately ran out of the room 

"Hyung appa cook my bacon a bit more please?" Jooheon asks Hyunwoo making the elder nod. Kihyun was done fixing their bed when their door bell rang 

"Jooheon get it" Hyunwoo answered when kihyun suddenly felt his heartbeating fast

"Jooheon don't open the door!" Kihyun ran but it was too late. Terror was clearly seen on Kihyun's face when a familiar smiling face was standing outside their door 

"Good morning how can we help you?" Jooheon asked capturing Gunhee's attention 

"I'm just here to visit Kihyun hyung can i come in?"  Gunhee asked but Jooheon still stood on his way

"Hyung appa said no strangers allowed" jooheon said not moving an inch 

"Listen dude if i were you-" 

"I'd leave this place before i call the cops" Hyunwoo said emerging from the kitchen 

"Yeah see you around Kihyun hyung. Sir Good day" Gunhee said turning his back. Jooheon watched him as he disappeared 

"What was that all about?" Hyunwoo asked as soon as they arrive at his clinic 

"It's nothing" Kihyun said setting up his table 

"Kihyun" Hyunwoo called out 

"I'll tell you later" kihyun said and kissed Hyunwoo's cheek

"Tell me now please?" Hyunwoo pleaded making Kihyun sighed 

"I'll make this short so try to understand" kihyum said taking a deep breath right after

"back then when i was still an addict i stole a stash of weed from him for me to sell it myself you know for my own earnings but then he found it out now he's after me" kihyun sighed 

"How much?" Hyunwoo asked making Kihyun look at him 

"No. Please i can do this myself"Kihyun said but Hyunwoo didn't let go of his hand

"Stay here ok? Ms.Hyorin wilk pick up her meds Just tell i'll be right back if she has any questions" Hyunwoo said dropping his bag at the floor

\-----------------

Hyunwoo gently knocked on Minhyuk's door and to his surprise a boy around 5 or 6 opened it for him 

"Who is it?" The boy asked

"Ummm. I'm Hyunwoo a friend of Minhyuk's" Hyunwoo said holding the door to help the boy 

"You can come in" the boy said opening door for him 

"Sorry hyung he insisted on doing something" Minkyun apologize but Hyunwoo just smiled

"Minhyuk?" He asked minkyun signals that Minhyuk is having a headache

"Hangover?" He asked making minhyuk startled

"What are you doing here?!" Minhyuk snarled holding his head 

"I came here to ask for Jeongmin Hyung's number" hyunwoo said 

"Are you finally enrolling jooheon to the prestigous school Jeongmin Hyung is telling you about?" Minhyuk asked

"Ummm.no i need it to help Kihyun" Hyunwoo answered making Minhyuk stare at him with disbelief

"Didn't you promise your appa you would only use that for Jooheon?" Minhyuk asked 

"Minhyuk don't start" hyunwoo warned 

"No! Don't you start Hyunwoo. I don't care if you'd fallen head over heels for that guy but i am reminding you. You made a promise to your father" Minhyuk warned but Hyunwoo doesnt want to hear any of it 

" the number please?" He said not looking interested

"ask Minkyun i'm going to talk to Kihyun" Minhyuk said marching out of his clinic towards Hyunwoo who tried stopping him but the younger was too fast for him. And when he got back it was already too late

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT SHIT ARE YOU IN. OR WHERE YOU FROM BUT IF YOU WANT MONEY YOU SHOULD WORK FOR IT! INSTEAD OF WHORING YOURSELF IN EXCHAN-" 

A slap from Kihyun landed on the blonde's face making him answered back with a slap. Kihyun paid back the slap minhyuk gave as minhyuk was about to slap him when a strong forcr grabs him and pushes him to the door with a strong force 

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU LEE MINHYUK!?" Hyunwoo growled making Jooheon run to Minhyuk's aid 

"HYUNG APPA WHY DID YOU PUSH HYUNG EOMMA!!" jooheon said covering Minhyuk with his body 

"Jooheon go back inside" kihyun said grabbing jooheon but Jooheon didn't move 

"Jooheon i said go back inside!" Hyunwoo growled making the younger look at Minhyuk

"Go jooheon i'll be fine" minhyuk said and jooheon was out of Hyunwoo's way 

"Get out" Hyunwoo told Minhyuk who is now on his two feet 

"One slut enters your life and you lose your mind" Minhyuk said making Hyunwoo's jaw tighten

"Get out. get out of my life. Get out jooheon's life" Hyunwoo said  not looking at Minhyuk

"Are you being serious right now? I can't visit Jooheon anymore " Minhyuk asked as pain was all over his face 

"Yeah. I'm so sick of you. If I see you near jooheon ever again we're moving far away from here" Hyunwoo said looking into the younger's eyes. Minhyuk nods and smiled at Jooheon who is behind Hyunwoo crying 

"Goodbye jooheon" minhyuk said before finally disappearing

"Minhyukkie hyung" jooheon whispered as he tries to follow Minhyuk but Hyunwoo got him before he can even grab the knob

"LET GO OF ME!!! HYUNG EOMMA!!!" jooheon screamed trying to break free from Hyunwoo's grasp

Gasping for air Minhyuk holds himself not to cry as he walk down the halls of the hospital

"LET GO OF ME!!! HYUNG EOMMA!!" minhyuk heard Jooheon making him lose his grip on his tears

"MINHYUK HYUNG!!!!!"

\--------------

"That's more than enough do as you are told. Leave me alone" Gunhee narrated the message he got from his Hyung

"Where's yoosu?" He asked Seokwon but the younger shrugged

"Isn't that the guy?" Yoonho asked as Gunhee grabbed his taser 

"Excuse me? Dr. Lee Minhyuk?" the thug asked earning a small from the blonde 

"Yes how can i help y-" minhyuk couldn't finish what he was saying when a strong current of electricity was injected to him suddenly 

"You guys take care of it" Gunhee ordered leaving the two younger ones smashing their bats on Minhyuk's unconscious body 

\-------------------

"Are you sure his car is still here?" Yoosu asked Minkyun

"Yeah he said he'll just put their things on the car. There it is!" minkyun replied as he carries a sleeping kwangji in his arms when Yoosu wordlessly signalled them to stop walking

"Stay here" yoosu said looking at the liquid flowing from the car carefully finding it's source

"Fuck. Get help!" Yoosu shouted carrying a lifeless Minhyuk


	13. True Colors

"Let it pass I'm sure he'll talk to you later" Kihyun said as they walked towards the parking with Jooheon behind them with his earphones in full volume. They were about to enter their car when they saw Yoosu and Minkyun running carrying someone with a familiar shade of blonde failing to notice them. 

"Don't" kihyun stopped Hyunwoo 

"We need to go it's getting late" Kihyun said as he hugs Hyunwoo

"I'm tired Hyunwoo-ah I need to cook early tomorrow" he whined as he kisses Hyunwoo's jaw making the elder shiver 

"Can we go home now?" The smaller guy pleaded making Hyunwoo sigh and eventually nod. They were about to leave when Hyunwoo notices something 

"where's Jooheon?" Hyunwoo asked attempting to go out of his car but Kihyun beat him to it 

"I'll go get him meet us at the front ok" Kihyun said running towards the E.R where he finds Jooheon trying to go to minhyuk but was held back by Hoseok

"what happened to Hyung eomma?!" Jooheon said frantically when Kihyun finally got his jacket sleeve

"jooheon we're going home now" he said but Jooheon was too strong 

"No!! I will not go home until hyung eomma is ok!" He said making the smaller guy angry 

"I SAID WE'RE GOING HOME!!! WHAT PART OF THAT CAN'T YOU UNDERSTAND?! YOUR MINHYUK EOMMA IS BEING TREATED ALREADY! GOD! WHY DID HYUNWOO HAVE TO HAVE A BROTHER AS IDIOT AS YOU!" kihyun said making jooheon frozen and so as Hyungwon and the people who are around them

"Let's go and shut your mouth" kihyun said dragging jooheon to the place where Hyunwoo was waiting 

"He can't leave minhyuk. what a sweet kid" Kihyun smiled at Hyunwoo 

\---------

Upon arriving Jooheon immediately locked himself inside his room and started packing his things 

"Jooheon honey? Dinner is ready" kihyun hummed but jooheon didn't bother to answer

"Jooheon" kihyun called again this time opening his bedroom door 

"Get out of my room" jooheon said not looking at the guy 

"Hey don't be mad. Look i'm sorry i said those things it's just that i'm tired and Hyung appa was waiting also what you're fussing about is not that important" kihyun said earning a glare from jooheon

"Minhyuk hyung is important" jooheon said 

"Ok fine. If he is then he is. Come let's eat" kihyun invited but jooheon declined earning a painful pinch at his back from kihyun 

"Listen up you retarded brat. iF i say you are going to come out and eat dinner with us you will" Kihyun whispered as he twist the part of jooheon's skin where he was pinching making the younger sit up and go the kitchen 

After helping cleaning the dishes and making sure both elders are asleep Jooheon fished his phone inside his backpack and dialled Hoseok's number

"Hello?" The elder answered

"Hoehoe hyung" He sniffed 

"are you crying? I said don't call me that ohhhh whatever! What can i do for you?" The elder asked

"I want to see Minhyuk hyung Can you pick me up?" He asked 

"But jooheon it's late your hyung will get mad" hoseok answered

"please" jooheon said in a small pitiful voice which Hoseok can't resist

"Ohh man! Changkyun!!" he called 

" is barbara on her way? Can you ask her to pick jooheon up?" Jooheon listened and after a long silence he heard hoseok's voice again

"jooheon?" The elder called out 

"Barbara noona is on her way. You remember? Changkyun's wife? She'll stop by your house anytime now so i suggest you go out now" hoseok commanded 

"THANK YOU HOSEOK HYUNG!" jooheon said in a cute way making the elder laugh

"Finally. Haha see you in a bit" he answered ending the call

Jooheon was about to reach the door when he felt someone grab him by his backpack 

"Where are you going?" a groggy hyunwoo asked 

"I'm going to check up on mihyuk hyung" jooheon said 

"you're not going anywhere Go back to sleep" hyunwoo ordered who is now fully awake. But jooheon heard a honk outside startling Hyunwoo giving him a chance to ran for it 

By the time Hyunwoo got out A familiar car was already droving away making Hyunwoo ran to get his keys and coat but kihyun was blocking the door way

"Stay" the younger pleaded

"I'll be back as soon as possible i promise" Hyunwoo said but Kihyun hugged him in a full force making hyunwoo collapse to the groun with the smaller guy on top of him

"Let him be he's old enough" kihyun whispered as he traces Hyunwoo's jawline with his kisses

"I... can't... you know he's condition" hyunwoo moaned as kihyun grinds himself to the elder

"But he's the functional type right? He'll do fine and besides the guys are there to take care of him" Kihyun said before kissing hyunwoo

"Mmm" hyunwoo moaned trying to say something but couldn't when kihyun shoved his tongue inside the elder's mouth making hyunwoo forget his task at hand

\---------

"Minhyuk hyung!" Jooheon said as he rush to the elder's bed . Covering his mouth as he finally saw the whole of what has become of his beloved Hyung a bandage around his head, swollen purplish left eye, very red face, brace around his neck, cast on his right leg and machines to help him breathe

"Where's Hyunwoo hyung?" Hyungwon asked 

"When I fetched him he was running away from him" Barbara answered as she lay Kwangji's head on her lap 

"Hey" Changkyun greeted 

"Hey I got some clothes in there in case you need to change " Barbara said making Changkyun smile

"Thank you" he said planting a kiss on her forehead 

"Dan-kyung when Is Hyung eomma waking up?" Jooheon asked making him sigh

"As of now we don't know he was hit pretty bad" changkyun answered 

"Is he going to wake up tomorrow?' Jooheon asked with hope im his eyes making the younger have a heavy heart 

We still don't know but let's pray he will. By the way where's your Hyung" changkyun asked Changing the subject 

"He's with ppayeoja they're preparing their things for tomorrow" jooheon slumped 

"Ppayeoja? What's for tomorrow? Hoenny?" Hoseok asked 

"Kihyun hyung, he said he wants to go to jeju tomorrow Hyung appa agreed" the younger said looking at minhyuk again

"Told you that small guy is a bitch" Barbara snapped

"Barbara! There are kids here" Changkyun reminded her wife

"OK sorry but I told you remember that guy is something" she said 

"What do you mean by that?" Hyungwon asked 

"Ask him" Barbara said pointing at Changkyun

\--------

"Yoosu man! Where you been?!" Gunhee greeted 

"Was it you?" Yoosu snarled

"Me what?" The thug asked 

"The one that beat Minhyuk Hyung up" yoosu said 

"Ahh you mean the blonde doll-ish doctor? Nah. Only electrocuted him. Seokwon and yoonho beat him not me" Gunhee smiled 

"Why him? What did he ever do to you?" Yoosu asked earning the attention of the younger ones

"We didn't know you two know each other?" Seokwon asked 

"Minkyun works for him" he said in a low voice

"Oh. Ok but bro. We didn't beat him up for a sure kill so chill" yoonho assured Putting his hand on yoosu's shoulder but the elder swatted it and started to walk away 

"Hey grumpy!" Gunhee called out 

"We both know who ordered us to do it" he said flashing his smile and throwing Yoosu's share of their money in a bundle landing exactly on yoosu's hands

"Shut up ok?" The guy said in a calm and dangerous way


	14. Yin Yang Tattoo

"You guys should gets some rest i'll watch over Minhyuk" barbara said to Hoseok while looking at Hyungwon and Jooheon sleeping in a seated position 

"You sure?" Hoseok said 

"Yeah and it gives me a bonding time with Kyunggie" she beamed Hoseok was about to scoop kwangji into his arms when barbara stop him

"I got this. You already have jooheon" She said and Hoseok just nodded

"Wonnie" he called slightly tapping Hyungwon's shoulder waking him up

"Let's go home" hoseok said giving out his hand. They exchanged goodbyes finally exiting the room after jooheon kissed minhyuk's cheek

"wake up early tomorrow Hyung eomma" he said in a low but soothing voice

\----------  
"Are you ok at t-- Seriously Jooheon? That's my place!! And stop snuggling with Hyungwon!" Hoseok erupted upon seeing a sleeping jooheon hugging hyungwon 

"Shhhh. He's sleeping" hyungwon said as he strokes jooheon's hair

"But baby! You promised another round with me tonight!" hoseok whined earning him a pillow landing hard on his face 

"Do you seriously believe i'd fuck you with Jooheon around? The sofa is big enough for you and please! Wear a shirt!" Hyungwon said trying not to wake jooheon up 

"Never think about adopting a kid when we get married got that?" Hoseok said turning his back and heading towards their so called living room when hyungwon spoke

"What makes you think i'll marry you?"  The model looking guy asked making the elder freeze as he stares at Hyungwon's eyes

" Haha. I'm just joking baby' Hyungwon winked making Hoseok sigh out of relief making the elder plant a deep kiss on Hyungwon's lips

"Don't joke like that ever again or your lips will get even more swollen" Hoseok  said running his hands on Hyungwon's thigh as plant more kisses on the younger's neck making the younger's breath hitch

"Hoseok....jooheon" Hyungwon moaned when Hoseok started palming hyungwon's growng erection

"Do you seriously believe i'd fuck you with jooheon around?" Hoseok teased making hyungwon slap his arm

"Fuck you HoeHoe" hyungwon snorted

"Next time Yeppeowon" hoseok as his laugh echoes around the RV

\-----------

"Hey" Changkyun said making his presence acknowledged by Barbara

"Hey" she replied 

"Aren't you tired?" Changkyun ask but she shook her head 

"I don't know if he told you this but during our wedding day Minhyuk saw how cold and angry you stared at me" she started 

"He knew it right away and when i went to the comfort room he pulled me into a hug and told me you'll come around" she said wiping away a tear that almost escaped her eye

"He didn't deserve this" she said but Changkyun only sat beside her and placed her head on his shoulder. 

Minutes later Changkyun felt her head suddenly became heavy making him looked at her to confirm if she was already sleeping. Once confirming he carefully removes kwangji from her lap transferring the sleeping boy to the matress he asked barbara to bring. He then carefully carries her to his clinic and laid her down on his spare bed deep inside his room. 

After setting the temperature Changkyun took a final look at her and was already going back to look after Minhyuk when he felt her hand on his wrist 

"Hmm?" Changkyun asked

"Can i borrow your coat? I only brought one blanket" She said earning a smile from Changkyun as he remove his white coat and gave it to her. He also took out a blanket from one of the drawers and carefully covered her with it. 

"Good night" he said and to her surprise Changkyun gave her a quick kiss on her lips leaving her dumbfounded at the sight of Changkyun's red ears

\---------

"Waaaaa!!! Its so beautiful Hyunwoo!" Kihyun exclaimed as they enter their rented hotel room at Jeju island 

"Yeah it is" hyunwoo said smiling at how happy kihyun was 

"I wonder how things are back at the hospital"Hyunwoo sighed

"OH FOR HEAVEN'S SAKE HYUNWOO! OF COURSE EVERYTHING IS FINE. MINHYUK ISN'T HURT THAT BAD!" kihyun shouted making Hyunwoo surprised

"I mean can we try to forget them just for two days. Pretend you don't have a brother. Pretend minhyuk doesn't exist. And i'll pretend i don't have a shitty life before i met you. Can we do that?" Kihyun said hugging Hyunwoo

"Yeah. Sure we can do that" hyunwoo said earning a kiss from Kihyun

"I'm hungry. I heard G-dragon has a restaurant here! Let's eat there!" Kihyun beamed

"Is it already open?" Hyunwoo asked 

"Let's find out!!" Kihyun said 

After a long day of finding the said restaurant Kihyun and Hyunwoo gave up and decided to go back to their Hotel room. After making sure Kihyun is inside the bathroom Hyunwoo immediately checks his phone and found 34 missed calls 10 from Hyungwon and 24 from Jooheon and a message

 

Where are you? Minhyuk is in coma. Jooheon doesn't want to leave his side- hyungwon

 

"Ok. Give me that we are here to forget" kihyun said taking Hyunwoo's phone then planting a kiss on the elder's lips but hyunwoo's phone starts ringing.

"hello?" Hyunwoo asked after grabbing the phone from Kihyun

"Hello? Dr. Son where are you? I thought we will have therapy session today?" Ms. Hyorin said on the line

"I'm sorry Ms. Hyorin something very important came up that i need to attend to. Maybe we can schedule it on thursday?" Hyunwoo asked earning a hum of agreement from the woman and ended their call right away

"Why do i feel you expected someone else to call?" Kihyun asked 

"i... he's special to me ki. Please understand" hyunwoo said 

"What about me? I am not that special to you huh?" Kihyun said burying his face on Hyunwoo's chest 

"You are but he's in coma" hyunwoo said but gasped right away when he felt kihyun's hand groping his ass leading the elder to the bed 

"I'm gonna make you forget everything after this" kihyun said taking of Hyunwoo's shirt and watch revealing a small yinyang tattoo on Hyunwoo's wrist

"I didn't notice this before" kihyun said as Hyunwoo looks at the tattoo

"It's because i cover it with flesh colored tape when jooheon is around" Hyunwoo said in a low voice as memories of how he obtained that tattoo hit him like a wave 

"I can't do this" he finally said putting back his shirt on

"What? Where are you going!" Kihyun shouted collecting his clothes 

"Hyunwoo!" He shouted when Hyunwoo rushed out the door

 

\-------------

"ahjusshi when is my hyung going to wake up?" Kwangji asked Hoseok making Hyungwon laugh 

"We still don't know Kwangji and I'm not an ahjusshi OK? Call me H-" 

"Hoehoe hyung!!!! Hyung eomma moved his finger!!" Jooheon shouted making Hoseok ran to find Changkyun

"Hoehoe hyung?" Kwangji asked making Hyungwon laugh even more

"Jooheon said he moved his finger" hoseok said earning a nod from Changkyun then he proceeds on checking something on Minhyuk

"Hoehoe hyung is my Hyung waking up now" kwangji ask making Changkyun stop on what he was doing and rolled on the floor laughing 

"Its Hoseok! Not HoeHoe!!!" The elder grunted sitting beside hyungwon in defeat 

Changkyun was done checking up on Minhyuk when the door suddenly opened

"How is he?" Hyunwoo asked


	15. Reconciled

"Is Jeju having a bad climate it blew you here?" Hoseok asked the newly arrived Hyunwoo

"Hoseok not now. I need to see my best friend" Hyunwoo said but Hoseok only smirked 

"Best friend? Last time you called him a slut" the black-haired guy said 

"I know what I said and I want to apologize for it" Hyunwoo said 

"I'm afraid that's a bit too late Hyung" Hoseok said opening the door 

"Get out" the younger said but Hyunwoo didn't move an inch 

"I said get out!" Hoseok shouted but Hyunwoo only glared at him. It was almost at the verge of a fist fight when Jooheon weakly pushed Hyunwoo trying to get him out of the room

"get out . Go back to jeju. Get out! Go back to Jeju!"jooheon repeated as he starts to cry pushing Hyunwoo but Hyunwoo was too strong for him. With all attention to the brother's they didn't notice one person finally opened his eyes

"ooh..hunn" a sound came out from him making all the people inside the room turn their heads in their direction 

"MINHYUK!/HYUNG EOMMA!!" they both shouted running to minhyuk's side but Changkyun and Hoseok  beat them to it as they remove the tube on Minhyuk's mouth

"Hyung" jooheon said as he continues to cry

"didn't...you....remember....what...i...told about....talking...to..back..at...your...Hyung...appa?" Minhyuk whispered 

"But Hyung eomma" jooheon whined but before anyone of them can speak Changkyun grabbed minhyuk's attention 

"Are you hurting anywhere?" He asked but MINHYUK only shook his head making him winced in pain 

"That..hurt"he hoarsely said 

"You need to be careful you have a slight trauma in your head and in case you hadn't notice you're wearing a neck brace

"Are you hungry or thirsty Hyung eomma?" Jooheon asked 

"Kwangji...where's kwangji" MINHYUK asked as the brothers move aside making way for the kid 

"Hyung" the child called out 

"Hey big time... I guess....hospital tour...will be...postponed" minhyuk smiled

"Its OK Hyung. We got lots of time when you recover" Kwangji said making Minhyuk smile 

"Goddamit...hyungwon wear...a...turtleneck" the blonde said making Hoseok and Hyungwon blush 

"Hey....barbs" he greeted Changkyun's wife 

"Hey hyukkie" she smiled as Changkyun puts his hand on her shoulder making Minhyuk's swollen eyes open for a bit

"Told ya..... He'll come.... around" the blonde said finally turning to Hyunwoo

"Can... you...guys...leave...us...for...awhile" Minhyuk asked earning a nod from everyone as Jooheon give Hyunwoo a glare

Once alone Minhyuk looked at hyunwoo

"Can...you...move...a bit...closer? My...eyes hurt" the younger asked and hyunwoo moved his chair closer

"Can..you..promise..me something?" He asked again and the elder nodded

"Answer me truthfully?" He said reaching out for Hyunwoo's hand making the elder held it tightly

"is...jooheon.....still your...top priority?" He asked and hyunwoo nodded again helding Minhyuk's hand close to his lips showing the yin yang tattoo on the younger's wrist that he also have

"Good to know"Minhyuk said who can now finally talk straight but in a low voice

"Can you promise me. If ever? You'll take good care of him and Kwangji?" Minhyuk asked finally letting a tear escape from his eyes

"Shhhh..you're going to be fine ok? You'll recover" Hyunwoo said kissing Minhyuk's hand 

"Hyunwoo i feel tired.... so tired" minhyuk whispered 

"Listen to me! You're just beaten up! It's just bones Lee Minhyuk!! You're going to recover. God! Stop over thinking! You're an orthopedic doctor/surgeon!!" Hyunwoo said finally releasing all the stress and tension he has inside through crying 

"You're going to recover... and this time i'll make everything right.. we'll start over you, me,jooheon and kwangji. Don't you ever say that again you stupid bunny " Hyunwoo said gently placing his hand on minhyuk's head 

"I wanted to punch myself. I wanted to kick myself in the balls for not treating you right. I always knew you love me but i choose to look the other. Because i'm afraid i might break you. I was afraid you'll leave me. But I didn't know what i was doing is already hurting you. I didn't knoe i was pushing you away. But believe me Lee Minhyuk i tried so hard everyday not to kiss you, i try so hard everyday not to love you" Hyunwoo said as Minhyuk smile at him while tears continuesly flow from their eyes

"You're so stupid" minhyuk said chuckling making him wince again

"What happened to Deary Kihyun of yours?" He asked 

"let's just say my eyes were opened while i was with him"hyunwoo asked making Minhyuk laugh again

"Isn't this the moment we kiss?" Hyunwoo asked making the younger laugh 

"Come here then you thirsty bear" Minhyuk said and Hyunwoo finally planted a kiss on the younger's lips. A deep kiss that won't really get them there but a deep kiss where they can both feel what the other truly feels

"I still hate you for calling me a slut" minhyuk pouted making Hyunwoo blush in embarrassement 

"I'm sorry" hyunwoo said but Minhyuk didn't reply 

"You slapped and pushed me too!" He reminded teasingly making the elder sink in his chair 

"What can i do to repay all my debts your highness?" Hyunwoo smiled making the blonde smile as well 

" I want to say make love to me but we can't at the moment so....hmmmm...I also want to say feed Kihyun to the sharks but I'm not that bad so what could a grown man like yo-" minhyuk couldn't finish what he was saying when Hyunwoo begin making cute faces at him 

"Stop that!  You look like a frog" Minhyuk hushed him 

"Then what does Minbunny want Woowoo to do?" Hyunwoo asked making Minhyuk smile as the elder still remembers their college pet names

"Kiss me and tell me you love me" Minhyuk ordered 

"With pleasure" Hyunwoo said then planting a kiss on Minhyuk's forehead 

"I" 

"LOVE" HE said before kissing the tip of Minhyuk's nose 

"You" now planting a kiss on Minhyuk's left cheek

"Lee" on Minhyuk's right Cheek and finally a deep and passionate kiss on the younger's lips 

"MINHYUK" 

"I hope you don't think of me as an easy person I am still mad at you Son Hyunwoo" MInhyuk scoffed 

"You can be mad at me forever if that's what it takes" Hyunwoo said looking at their tattooed wrist 

"Now I wish I was at a more critical condition so you would suffer from your guilt even more" Minhyuk teased making Hyunwoo slouch on his seat 

"You really hate me so much now huh?" He said in defeat

"Nah.. I love you thousand times more than I hate you" minhyuk said making Hyunwoo exchange glances with him 

"Eeeeeeeyyyyy!!" They both shouted with blush on their faces


	16. More than words

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning 
> 
> This chapter is so cheesy you can grate it and top it on your spaghetti Hahaha!!! 
> 
>  
> 
> This is what happens when you listen to good old songs heheee

"Weird isn't it?" Minhyuk said out of the blue as Hyunwoo feeds him 

"What weird?" Hyunwoo asked 

"kihyun hasn't showed up" minhyuk said reaching for the water 

"can you just tell me what you need and i'll get for you? How are you going to recover quickly if you keep on moving Lee Minhyuk" Hyunwoo grunted as he give the younger the drink

"Seriously Hyunwoo it's been three weeks. I can't stay still anymore" the blonde whined but hyunwoo ignored it 

"Actually i think its my fault that Kihyun hasn't come back"hyunwoo admitted making minhyuk look at him 

"What did you do?" 

"Well i forgot that he put his wallet and phone inside my sling bag so when i went home to get some clothes I saw it inside my bag" Hyunwoo smiled 

"Poor guy. He must be starving now" minhyuk said rejecting the food that Hyunwoo is giving 

"hey i gave him extra money in case he gets lost and i saw it when he shove it into his pocket" hyunwoo said 

"But i thought you hate him why are you looking for him?" hyunwoo asked 

"Hey! I'm not a bad person I just hate the effect he does to you" minhyuk admitted looking away 

" What effect? Hey look at me" hyunwoo cooed turning Minhyuk's face to his direction 

"i don't know he can easily make you do things he wants you to do. Or you're like being hypnotize whenever he hugs or kiss you?" minhyuk sighed Making Hyunwoo smile 

"you're so cute when you're jealous" Hyunwoo said stealing a kiss on the blonde's lips 

"YA! you're getting used to that huh!" Minhyuk whined 

"Sorry" Hyunwoo said smiling at Minhyuk

"I'm just happy" the elder said making Minhyuk pout

"You can't always kiss me whenever you're happy!" MInhyuk said 

"But how can i stop myself when you're the reason i'm happy?" Hyunwoo whispered stealing another kiss on Minhyuk's lips 

"Ok teenagers time for Juliet's check up. Romeo get out. The sight of you two together makes my stomach turn" Changkyun said pushing Hyunwoo out 

"So. How are things between you and wifey?" Minhyuk asked as Changkyun read his X-ray results 

"Why didn't you say anything? I mean you could've ask me to be a bit nicer to her" the younger said flipping through the pages

"Its a private matter. I may be all over Jooheon's well being but that doesn't mean I'll also be over you marriage. Its different besides i know you'll come around" The blonde smiled 

"Remind me to put that you'll-come-around sentence on your poster downstairs" changkyun teased

"Hey! Don't i like my quote there" minhyuk whined

"So what made you open up to her?" The blonde asked again 

"You never give up do you hyung?" Changkyun said finally looking at him earning a wink from the blonde

"Well. There's no harm in trying right?" the younger said making minhyuk smile

"So you guys back together again? I mean like the real thing now?" it was changkyun turn to ask

"I guess so. He finally said those 3 words and he makes me feel he really does" minhyuk said smiling while looking at the I.V 

"You should've done this earlier" Changkyun said smirking 

"Done what?" The clueless elder asked

"Got yourself into trouble" Changkyun grinned earning a flick from the blonde

"like seriously! You had matching phone cases, shirts, swab suits and even a tattoo back then and everyone in med school you two we're an item but then you annouced that you two are just bestfriends i mean come on. One does not  fuck passionately with their bestfriends" Changkyun erupted making Minhyuk giggle

"Ok. Ok. Maybe we were almost an item back then but then i was afraid. Hyunwoo too was afraid he admitted. We were both afraid so we just stick with having that kind of relationship" minhyuk smiled 

"But i'm happy now we're together" He smiled at Changkyun

"looking at the results, 2 weeks more then after that you can go back consulting patients. But you can't operate for another month ok" Changkyun announced and Minhyuk nodded

"By the way we need you later at the security room...you know identifying your attackers. I couldn't let them go in here because they might accidentally hit you or whatever so i asked them to wait until you can sit up straight" Changkyun explained and Minhyuk only smiled as his reply

\---------

"This is the footage that we got from your incident. it seems they were already waiting for you" the chief guard told Minhyuk

"Do you recognize any of them?" Hyunwoo asked and Minhyuk stared at the video footage but he only shook his head. They were about to close the monitor when jooheon went close to the screen 

"Hyung appa!! Isn't this the guy who came by the house?" He asked making Hyunwoo lean for a closer look 

"Yeah. Its him" hyunwoo said 

"if he went to your house then why target Minhyuk?" Hyungwon asked eating his churros

"Well I guess the patient needs to rest? We'll inform you if we have anything" the chief said bidding goodbye to them. Once Minhyuk was back in his bed Changkyun excused himself to check out on his wife.

"Hey. You're going home?" Changkyun asked when he arrived at his clinic and seeing barbara folding their used clothes

"Yeah. I'll just do the laundry tonight then go back here tomorrow maybe around lunch. What do you want?" She asked but Changkyun didn't say anything instead he grabbed her for a hug 

"Hey? Is there a problem?" She asked gently stroking Changkyun's back 

"Shut up and hug me tightly please?" Changykyun said surprising her but she immediately buried her face on his shoulder inhaling the male's scent

"What are you doing to me?" Changkyun whispered but she didn't utter a word

"I made you feel like shit. I tried to be the shittiest person you could've known but why are you still here? Are you not tired?" Changkyun asked her but she only continues to stroke his back 

"You could have any man you want that would wholeheartedly give his whole world and life for you but why are still with me?" Changkyun asked sniffing making Barbara laugh as she wipes his nose 

"Because...i made a promise that day. To love you from that day on for better or for worse to death do us part" She smiled making Changkyun burst into tears as he kneels before her 

"I'm so sorry! I should not have treated you like that" Changkyun said as he continues to cry 

"Now. Now. This is a sight to see. My husband cries worse than his hoseok Hyung" she teased earning a glare from him 

"Whatever you did to me before that's all in the past now OK? Let's forget it all" she smiled wiping Changkyun's face 

"Don't tell anyone I cried" he warned 

"Don't make me sad ever again and I won't tell anyone" she said and together they finished packing their dirty clothes and Changkyun lead the way to the parking lot elevator 

"Hey I could take the bus" she said but Changkyun only held her hand 

"I want to go home with you" he said moving closer to her 

"Stop it right there Im Changkyun. I don't kiss on first dates" she smiled 

"What first date! I'm your husband I can kiss you!" Changkyun argued 

"In their eyes and in paper we're married but for me we're back at the dating stage" she smiled 

"Excuse me?!" The guy pouted 

"I told you we're starting over I ain't easy love" she winked and finally got out of the elevator 

"You're kidding me" Changkyun said under his breath 

"You want a piece of me? She asked making Changkyun's eyes twinkle 

"Cook dinner for me" she said making Changkyun smirk 

"Cooking it is what do I get in return?" He asked at he open the car door for her

"Hug or cuddles" she said 

"With kisses please.  I really like kissing your lips" Changkyun said making her smile

"Nice negotiating skills but sorry love hugs or cuddles take it or leave it" she smiled as Changkyun sigh in defeat 

"We need to drop by the grocery first" she said 

"Yes madame" Changkyun said as their car blend to the night rush hour traffic


	17. Pocketful of Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I fell asleep before posting :(

The sun was already shining  but Hyungwon is still in his deep slumber as he make a head pillow out of hoseok's chest. 

"Hyungwon" hoseok whispered as he stroke the younger's hair

"Hmmm" the younger hummed but only to wrap his leg on hoseok's hip

"Let's get up now?" hoseok said removing Hyungwon's leg 

"Later" Hyungwon grunted looking at the clock 

"It's just 5:30 am. Go back to sleep " The younger said rolling inside the sheets

"Let's get up now. I want to show you something" he said hugging Hyungwon and dragging him out of bed

"Hmmm? What is it? Let me down shin Hoseok!" Hyungwon grunted as Hoseok carries him to the bathroom 

After taking a bath and getting dressed Hoseok didn't bother to have breakfast and immediately drag Hyungwon to his motorcycle 

"Where are we going?" Hyungwon asked 

"I want you to meet someone" Hoseok said

Hyungwon wanted to go back when he saw where they were head as Hoseok settle the motorcycle at the parking lot of a columbarium 

"Why are we here?" Hyungwon asked and when he looked at Hoseok he was already holding a small flower pot which Hyungwon didn't notice awhile ago 

"I want you to meet Hyungjin " Hoseok said as he place the flower pot on one cubes where a heart shaped jar was placed

"Hyungjin . This is Hyungwon he's the one who makes me happy now" Hoseok introduced. 

"Hello" hyungwon uneasily said reading her date of birth and death 

"January 15, 1994 - April 29 2013" Hyungwon whispered so he would not bother Hoseok 

"I hope you can forgive me" hoseok started clearly not talking to Hyungwon

"it was just 3 years that had passed and now I can't remember your face. Sorry I'm so sorry I'm so bad with faces" Hoseok said smiling apologetically 

They were sitting on the floor waiting for the scented candle to die out when Hoseok felt Hyungwon shivered 

"Cold?" He asked and Hyungwon just shook his head and smiled 

"Wait here" the elder said. Faint footsteps where heard and Hyungwon thought it was Hoseok but to his dismay it was a girl a bit younger than him came 

"Here wrap this around you" Hoseok said panting when he got back 

"Hoseok oppa ?" The girl said and Hoseok took a good look at her 

"Yungha!" Hoseok said excitedly 

"Hey stand up I want you to meet someone. Hyungwon this is Yungha!, Hyungjin's younger sister!" Hoseok said and Hyungwon bowed but to their surprise she was frozen to where she stands   
"YOU'RE ALIVE?!" she snapped 

"HOW DARE YOU KEEP ON LIVING WHILE YOU'RE A DISGRACE TO OUR FAMILY! HOSEOK! HOW DARE YOU TAKE HIM HERE!"she said and started crying 

"I....I don't understand who are you?... your family?" Hyungwon said holding his head 

"Yungha what are you talking about?"Hoseok ask   
"let him bump his head so he could die as well or if he is lucky he might remember eveything" she said marching out of the columbarium but Hyungwon felt something Yungha slipped inside his coat pocket 

"I'm sorry" Hoseok said embracing Hyungwon and wiping away his tears 

"Let's go now" Hoseok said and Hyungwon nodded 

\------

"Hyunwoo?" Hyungwon called out behind him for he was now Hyunwoo's secretary since Kihyun hasn't returned 

"Yeah?" The elder asked 

"How long was it since I was cleared?" He asked 

"Around 3 months? Why'd you ask?" The elder said that made Hyungwon sighed 

"What is it?" The elder said who is now sitting on his desk

"Nothing" he said but Hyunwoo is still staring at him 

"Hey you're not my doctor anymore so stop doing that"he said swatting the guy away 

"But I'm also your friend you can tell me anything that is bothering you" Hyunwoo said and  hyungwon's gaze turned to his coat pocket 

" earlier this morning. Hoseok took me to a columbarium" Hyungwon started 

"A girl just a bit younger than me came and Hoseok knows her" he sighed looking at the coat pocket again

"She got angry and started screaming when she saw me..then.... she slipped something inside my pocket" Hyungwon said

"What is it?" Hyunwoo asked 

"I don't know. I'm afraid" Hyungwon said and he felt Hyunwoo's hand on his shoulders

"Take it easy. Don't think to much look at whatever it is when you're ready" Hyunwoo said as he signal his watch telling its his time to visit minhyuk and Hyungwon just nodded

\-----------

Hyungwon watched as Hoseok's eyes finally closed. How he sleep peacefully despite a tiring day at the E.R is still skill Hyungwon wanted to learn . Hyungwon then moved some hair strands away from Hoseok eye lids. Once He felt the elder's arms get heavier it was the right time to face whatever is inside his coat pocket. 

Grabbing his coat Hyungwon sat at the bench outside inhaling the midnight air. It was just after a bottle of soju that made hyungwon courage enough to bring out whatever it is inside his pocket. And to his surprise it was a family picture.

in the middle were what they seem to be the Mother and father and in the Middle at the back is Yungha. Finally dragging his tired eyes to Yungha's left side Hyungwon's drowsiness immediately left him when he saw himself in the picture smiling with them. he wanted to doubt the picture but even his blonde locks in this picture can't hide his unique lips. Moving on to the farthest right is what struck hyungwon the most it was like the final piece. Standing on Yungha's right is a girl at same age as him and to his horror has the similar face as him only her lips are smaller and her jawline is a bit rounder 

"Ahh.. that's why" a voice behind hyungwon said making him froze

"What are you doing its cold here?" Hoseok groggily said 

"Ahhh just want some fresh air" Hyungwon lied immediately wiping his tears

"Hurry up I can't sleep without you. I need your hugs yeobo-ah" Hoseok cooed back hugging Hyungwon 

"Get off me you big gay man" Hyungwon said as Hoseok continuesly plant kisses on his nape


	18. The Chae Manor

The loud banging on his door woke the frustrated side of Gunhee immediately slipping into his boxers he marched towards the door 

"What took you so long" the elder grunted immediately going for the fridge 

"It's 2 am what do you think I'm doing? Counting my hair strands?" He grunted

"What is that smell? Is that you?!" He shouted when he realized it was the smell of dried fish wandering around his apartment 

"Don't ask. I'm going to take a bath go back to sleep" he told the younger after drying his hair Kihyun laid beside him 

"The rich successful guys dumped you?" Gunhee asked without opening his eyes 

"Shut up" Kihyun grunted 

"I told you.  You belong with me. You belong in this world. Not up there" Gunhee said embracing him but it was rejected by the elder 

"I can escape this shitty life. Almost did Twice" he said earning a hum from Gunhee

"Welcome back jeju guy" gunhee teased and finally drifted back to sleep

\----------

Hyungwon was cross-sitting in front of her grave when Yungha saw her. Her heart was contradicting whether she want to hug him or slap him hard

"What are you doing here" she said bitterly making Hyungwon stand immediately 

"I just want to bring these flowers for her" he said and doing a 45 degree bow before leaving 

"She's allergic to those kinds she likes tulips" she snorted placing the small box of tulips beside the roses Hyungwon brought. Hyungwon only bit his lip and bowed before going his way when she grabbed her coat 

"Stay" she said looking at Hyungwon's confused face 

"There must be a reason why you came back right?" She said 

"That photo you slipped into my coat.  I wanted to give it back" Hyungwon said handing over the picture 

"And you have no questions?" She asked

"I have a lot but whenever I remember what you said. I'd rather remain dead in your lives" he said looking down 

"And. I'm afraid" he whispered 

"That what. Hoseok feels for me is just because I look like her. That his heart was just being like that because it recognizes her face" Hyungwon said as tears started flowing in his eyes

"I'm also  afraid of who I was before" he said when he felt her hand in his hand

"I'm sorry on how I reacted yesterday it's just that.. hyungjin's passing really took a toll on our lives" she said 

"Come with me" she said and Hyungwon followed her to a house not to far from the columbarium 

"This is the house where we grew up" she said before going inside 

The house is larger than Hyunwoo's but because of some statuettes it looked smaller. Yungha gave him time to look around the living where he finds a grand piano to his near the glass door leading to the garden. To his right is a sofa set near the window and a harp on the middle. Giving Hyungwon flashes making him find something to hold

"are you alright?" She asked and he nodded

 

"Come let me show you your bedroom" she said lending her hand as they go upstairs Hyungwon can't help but open his mouth in amazement upon seeing the opera-house like staircase and a very fancy chandelier on the middle

Upon reaching the second floor Hyungwon was welcome by giant doors, wide hallways, and an overlooking balcony 

"This is your room" she announced she was about to open it when Hyungwon's phone started ringing 

HOEseok calling......

A part of him wanted to answer it but staring back at the door he choose to ignore it and nodded at yungha signalling her to open the door revealing a tidy room with a lot of canvas and paintings on the floor 

"You were the artistic one" yungha begin

"Hyungjin is the intellectual one" she continued looking at the paintings

"I did all of these?" Hyungwon asked and she nodded as Hyungwon started looking at the paintings trying to find something that might remind him of anything when he saw a teared photo on the ground. Hyungwon picked it up and realize it was the same picture Yungha gave him 

"We each have one copy" she said behind his back

"Why did i tear it?" He asked 

"Where are they?" he asked pertaining to their parents 

"Mom died 2 weeks after Hyungjin" she said still looking at the paintings 

"D...da .dad?" He asked with his voice shaking 

"He took his life months after i graduated college" she said as her voice started to shake as well

"Why did Hyungjin died?" Hyungwon asked looking at the framed picture of him and Hyungjin 

"She had a weak heart. A very weak one. They almost bought a room for at the hospital because she is always sick" she said 

"Why did? How? How did things get all screwed up?" Hyungwon asked 

"Its not my place to tell you what happened you should figure it out yourself" she said making her way out of the room but hyungwon stopped her 

"Please tell me?" He pleaded but she walked away 

"It's too painful for me. You need to go back now. I have work" she said escorting him out of the house 

 

\--------------

"is that all? look around again see if there's anything being forgotten" hyunwoo said holding the last box of Minhyuk's things 

"Nope that's the last one" the blonde smiled as he took one last glance on the shitty apartment he called home for 3 years 

"let's go home them the kids are starving. I am starving" hyunwoo said as Minhyuk linked their arms for support

"Chinese Take out?" Minhyuk suggested 

"Nope blonde take out" Hyunwoo grinned making Minhyuk blush 

"Let's ask them" Minhyuk said but when they got back at the car they found Jooheon sleeping in a sitting position while Kwangji sleeps on his lap

"Awww jooheon definitely develop his Hyung side" Minhyuk said admiring the two. 

"Let's go for ChiZza. The kids will love it" Minhyuk said as Hyunwoo nods turning on the engine 

 

After dropping by the nearest pizza parlor and parking in the front of their house. Hyunwoo gave Minhyuk his key and let him open the house. Only to find a person patiently waiting by the door 

 

"surprise motherfuckers" Kihyun greeted


	19. Chae Hyungjin

"How did you get in?" Hyunwoo snarled at Kihyun who is glaring at Minhyuk

"I have my ways Hyunwoo" he said walking inside to the living room

"I fixed my things back where they were" he smiled 

"what?!" Hyunwoo said looking at the empty living room that was filled with Kihyun's belongings earlier 

"Is he moving in with us?" Kihyun innocently smiled

"He's moving in with me and you are moving out" Hyunwoo said making Kihyun's eyes grow wide 

"Are you serious?! I am your boyfriend! How? you left me in jeju and you do this me?!" He said pushing Hyunwoo hard but it doesn't seem to have any effect on Hyunwoo 

"Get all of your things and get the fuck out of here!" Hyunwoo snarled making Kihyun back away

"What did Minhyuk do to you huh? You're not like this! You're mine right?" He asked trying to kiss Hyunwoo

"That's what i thought too. But my heart only belongs to minhyuk. Now get out you're fired i don't want to see you again" Hyunwoo said turning his back at him giving Kihyun the chance to attack Minhyuk.

"I'm going to kill you!!!"the smaller guy roared advancing towards the blonde when Jooheon pushed Kihyun away

"Don't even think about it" hyunwoo said caging Minhyuk in his arms 

"Go and don't come back" jooheon said as he starts throwing Kihyun's things out and finally dragging the smaller guy out 

"Where's my phone?!" He growled 

"I have it. And if you ever come back one message there can put you away for years" Hyunwoo said holding his phone

"What did Minhyuk ever do to you" Hyunwoo said closing the door not giving Kihyun a chance to answer

\-------------

"Where have you been?! I thought something happened to you! Do you even know what time it is? It's 12 am!!! God Hyungwon" Hoseok said embracing Hyungwon tightly but the latter didn't even bother to return his hugs

"is there a problem?" Hoseok asked but Hyungwon only stared at him 

"I remember" hyungwon said in a low voice 

"Really? Good!!!" The elder said but it vanished when hyungwon started crying 

"I wish i didn't remember" he said collapsing on the floor 

"Tell me what do you remember?" hoseok ask guiding him inside 

"No. You will leave me i'm sure" hyungwon said holding hoseok's sleeves tight 

"Baby. I love you so much and whatever your past is i'm not going anywhere ok?" Hoseok said wiping the younger's tears away 

"Promise me. Promise me you will never leave me after this" Hyungwon said but Hoseok answered him with a deep kiss

"I promise" hoseok whispered as Hyungwon carefully took out the family photo Yungha gave him 

"You're Hyungjin's twin brother" Hoseok smiled bitterly but Hyungwon only looked at him 

"Hoseok please say something" hyungwon shakingly said 

"That's why you look familiar" Hoseok said stroking his nape 

"You should sleep. You're tired" Hoseok said laying him down

"How about you?" Hyungwon said but Hoseok only smiled

"I think I need fresh air" he said kissing Hyungwon's forehead 

\---------------

"I'm sorry but your daughter has a really weak heart. she needs a heart transplant right away but right now we don't have any availabe heart that is compatible with" the doctor making the drunk hyungwon snort

"What are you snorting for huh?" His father asked

"She's dying! She's in pain why prolong her agony!" He shouted making all the people look at them 

"You... you're compatible with her" his mother suddenly spoke making him shock

"You want me? To give my heart?!"hyungwon said 

"she has her whole life stabled unlike you Hyungwon" his father said making him laugh 

"You call yourselves parents?!" He shouted marching towards Hyungjin's room

"Hyungwon. Your life is going to waste. let her live for you" his father said 

"i can't believe this!" he shouted waking up Hyungjin 

"Well good morning princess!" Hyungwon said swirling towards his twin

"What's the matter? Why is he like this?" Hyungjin asked

"they want me to give my heart to you. Because you're way better than me! Fantastic parents right?!" He laughed 

"Mom! Dad!" She shouted but her parents didn't bother to look 

"I hate you" Hyungwon said looking at Hyungjin

"This is what life is giving you! Its not my responsible to prolong it" hyungwon said darting out of the door

\-----------

"Hey" hoseok smiled as she open her eyes 

"Hey you're early" hyungjin said in a low voice 

"Of course" he said stroking her hair and planting a kiss on her forehead

"Your brother is the most selfish brother in the whole world you know?" Hoseok said but her finger stopped his mouth 

"He's right. This is what life gave me. It was short but i loved every second of it. Who am i to take his life?" Hyungjin said 

"But his a total junk" hoseok snorted 

"He will change one day" she said and finally her parents and yungha came 

"What's his name again?" Hoseok said 

"We don't speak of his name anymore hoseok" hyungjin's father said

"Mom?" She called 

"Yeah?" The woman said 

"Can i watch the sundown at the rooftop with hoseok?" She asked 

"Please?" she begged making them no choice but to grant her wish. 

It was almost dusk when they arrived at the roof top. Wind continues to hit them softly making her radiant beauty shine under her weak body 

"It looks so beautiful up here" he said breaking the silence

"Wow coming from an acrophobic" she teased 

"Shut up. I'm trying to concentrate" he said then he felt her head on his shoulder

"Graduation is soon" she started 

"Yeah you'll be there right?" He said but she only smiled 

"Thank you" she whispered 

"For what?" Hoseok asked as pain starts to flood his heart. 

"For coming into my life. For making it complete" she said still smiling 

"Don't talk like that" hoseok said as he tries to fight back his tears 

"i love you Shin Hoseok" she said kissing his cheek

"i'm cold let's go back" she said but the moment she smiled at him as she lay down her bed was the last time Hoseok will see her awake ever again

\----------

It was around 2 am when the sound of windows shattering woke Barbara up 

"Changkyun?" She called out when she found his side of the bed empty reaching for the baseball bat again she quietly walked down the hallway to see if Changkyun was at the bathroom 

"Changkyun?" She whispered but there was no reply. Thoughts clouded her mind. did Changkyun leave for work? Killed even before she was awakened? a loud bang of the door to their bedroom brought her back to reality as she watch a hooded shadow go inside their room. Shakingly she crawled behind the bathtub listening carefully to the intruder's footsteps. But as the footsteps come closer the more it creates a faint sound making it hard for Barbara to determine the intruder's location. The footsteps finally stopped making Barbara conceal herself even more behind the tub

"The baseball  bat is showing dear" a low voice on top of her said giving her no chance to scream after immediately covering her face with a handkerchief and in a second she passed out


	20. official and inseparable

Hyungwon woke up to an empty bed immediately looking at the time

9:50 am 

He sighed scanning the place for Hoseok but to his dismay he wasn't there. Only the food probably prepared by Hoseok was left at the table. After eating and getting ready for work Hyungwon noticed Hoseok's motorcycle is not at its parking space.

He usually walks to work. Hyungwon thought but shrugged any ideas that came into his mind. Upon entering Hyunwoo's clinic he can hear Kwangji's laugh as jooheon does his signature aegyo .while Minhyuk comfortably sits on Hyunwoo's lap  snaking his arm around the elder's nape laughing at jooheon as well

"Hey Hyungwon" Minhyuk greeted and earning a smile from hyunwoo

"Hey" he greeted back and started arranging the patients' result papers on his desk

"Hey let's grab lunch" Minhyuk invited making him realized how time flies so fast.

"Oh you go ahead i'll wait for Hoseok" hyungwon said earning a surprised look from the blonde 

"Hyunwoo didn't Hoseok called in sick?" Minhyuk said earning a nod from Hyunwoo as confirmation 

"But i woke up he's not there. Even his motorcycle is gone" Hyungwon said suddenly an idea came to his mind 

"I think i know where he might be" he said grabbing his coat 

\-----------

The light coming from the window woke her up but after remembering what happened last night she  immediately sat up and give the whole place a glance. To her surprise she found herself on a hotel room then she spotted her travel bag along with Changkyun's sitting at the sofa. she was about to scan the contents of the bag when she heard the door unlock making her jump back to the bed pretending to sleep. It was quiet when her abductor came in so she can't determine where he is until a dip behind her signalled he was beside her making her grab the alarm clock beside her and hitting him with it 

"OWWWW!" a familiar voice said making her freeze 

"Owwe my eye!" Changkyun cries making her drop the alarm clock

"CHANGKYUN OHMYGOD!! I'M SO SORRY!!" she said looking at Changkyun's newly obtained black-eye

"You hit pretty hard for a model" he chuckled 

"I'm sorry" she said then she remembered what happened last night again

"But how? The intruder?" She said then Changkyun brought out his phone and a familiar window crash that woke barbara up was heard from it. Silence enveloped them for a view seconds then Barbara erupted

"YOU BRAT!! WHY DID YOU DO THAT HUH?! AND WHERE ARE WE?!" she said marching towards the window leaving her shock when she opened it 

"Maldives, i wanted to surprise you. Everytime i suggest a trip you will always answer i have patients so there you go i overtimed for the whole week last week then i asked for a week off from Hyungsoo Hyung" changkyun explained hugging her from behind 

"Changkyun" she said sniffing try to hold back tears 

"Come. Breakfast is ready" he said but she suddenly stopped

"How did we get here? And how did i got into these clothes" She asked 

"I borrowed dad's private plane and pilot. I...the clothes.. ughh.. i'm hungry" Changkyun said as his ears turn red 

"CHANGKYUN!" she shouted

"Hey! I only changed your clothes! I didn't change your underwear! And its not the first time i saw you without bra! You don't wear bra at home!" He saif running out of the door making her giggle 

\-----------

"Good night umma, good night appa" Jooheon said finally drifting to sleep 

"Finally. Remind me to not let him eat chocolate before bed time" Minhyuk said 

"You sound like a mom" hyunwoo said burying his face on Minhyuk's neck 

"whatever" he said marching towards the living room to clean up all Kwangji and Jooheon's toys 

"Go shower i'll just clean this up" Minhyuk said but Hyunwoo started helping 

"You're over working yourself" Hyunwoo said finally putting the last lego piece inside its box

"Come let's shower together" Hyunwoo invited but Minhyuk glared at him 

"No sex " he smiled and they immediately stripped down their clothes and opened the shower with Minhyuk's back against Hyunwoo's chest

"I've been thinking" Hyunwoo started looking at their matching tattoos as he snake his arm around Minhyuk pulling him closer 

"Hmm?" The blonde hummed intertwining their fingers

"Let's get married" Hyunwoo said resting his chin on Minhyuk's shoulder

"what for? Ehhh.. we don't need to..i mean we're guys" Minhyuk said 

"I Just want to. Besides i want to makes us official and inseparable. Same sex marriage is legal now. Well unless you have plans of leaving me" Hyunwoo said making Minhyuk look back at him giving Hyunwoo a chance to kiss his cheek

"All those years i've waited for you. You still think i have plans leaving you? Gosh hyunwoo" Minhyuk said rolling his eyes 

"So? Yes or no?" Hyunwoo asked

"What came into your mind first?" Minhyuk asked making Hyunwoo sigh 

" I wanted us to have matching rings" Hyunwoo said turning away  making Minhyuk smile

"Hyunwoo look at me"Minhyuk said turning his whole body to face Hyunwoo with Hyunwoo's cheeks in his hands 

"You don't need to marry me just to keep me by your side. And who needs rings! We have matching tattoos already" he smiled making Hyunwoo pout 

"Nah. I still want us to be official and inseparable" Hyunwoo said reaching out to his pants into his pocket taking out a box 

"Marry me Lee Minhyuk?" He said opening the box and revealing two rings 

"Are you even sure that's my size!" Minhyuk said slapping Hyunwoo's arm trying not to cry 

"Positive" the elder said and Minhyuk can't stop nodding 

"Ageing makes you Cheesy Son Hyunwoo" Minhyuk said as Hyunwoo  slips the ring into his finger 

"I'm only cheesy to you" Hyunwoo said as Minhyuk does the same to the elder's finger

"I love you" Hyunwoo said before leaning into Minhyuk for a kiss

\--------

The loud sounds and the mixture of the smell from cigarettes and liquors is not foreign to him but this time it makes him sick. Everything since last night makes him sick. 

"I never thought I'd see you hear again" a woman said seductively matching her dress that almost show her whole body 

"Likewise" hoseok replied looking back at his drink Before drinking it whole

"One more" he said but the woman stopped him 

"You had enough" she said dragging him outside 

"What do you want?" He grunted but he already got his answer when she slipped her hands inside his jeans groping his butt cheeks earning a groan from the male 

"Fuck. Not here" Hoseok said grabbing his keys and taking her to his RV 

Hoseok didn't know how it ended and how he reached his limit but he found his vision spinning as the woman lick his length cleaning the mess they made when he saw a familiar face looking at him with tears on her eyes 

 

"Hyungjin" he whispered before he passed out


	21. farewell

"I'm sorry we couldn't find him anywhere " yungha said patting Hyungwon's back 

"It's OK. I'm sorry I bothered you" Hyungwon said he was about to call a taxi for her when he felt her arms around his waist 

"Hey" Hyungwon said stroking her hair

"I'm sorry" she apologized Hyungwon didn't need to hear why she's apologizing 

"I'm sorry too" Hyungwon said caging her in his arms 

"Here if ever you need a place quiet come to my place" she said giving him her address and number. 

"Sure will!" HYUNGWON said sliding the paper into his wallet. 

The motorcycle was already parked when Hyungwon got back. Feeling excited he ran towards the RV but didn't went immediately when he saw a woman's shoe by the door making his heart beat fast. Grunts and moans filled the RV making Hyungwon's heart ache in every step. He then finds Hoseok eyes closed as he continues to moan as the woman suck Hoseok's length. Freezed on where he was standing Hyungwon couldn't help but let tears in his escape the exact moment Hoseok weakly opened his eyes 

"Hyungjin" the  elder called out before closing his eyes 

"What the Fuck Hoseok!" The woman said trying to wake him up. 

"Get out here's money for your cab" Hyungwon said giving her coat and pushing her out of the RV leaving Hyungwon to clean hoseok 

"Get up manwhore you stink" He said dragging a half awake Hoseok to the bathroom 

"Hyung...won " he called in a drunk voice 

"I'm here" Hyungwon said gently opening the shower letting Hoseok deal with the coldness

"Ahhh!! Its cold!!" The elder said trying to go out of the water 

"Clean yourself up you smell cum" hyungwon said as he exits the bathroom

"Where were you the whole day?" Hyungwon said but Hoseok remained quiet

"Hoseok" Hyungwon said making Hoseok look at him for a second 

"I was trying to remove the pain" Hoseok said opening a bottle of beer 

"I wanted to know. If this. What I feel for you is real" he said making pain visible in Hyungwon's face 

"I can't blame you for her death but she was my life, my inspiration, she.. is like my other half.. we had plans. Marriage after graduation.. babies of our own. I don't blame anything on you But a part of me wishes....never mind" hoseok said making his way out of the RV

"Making you wish what?! That I died instead of her?" Hyungwon said finally breaking down to tears

"No. Making me wish I wasn't the one who saved you from your fall. Making me wish... I wish I didn't have to meet you" Hoseok said looking at Hyungwon

"Let's end this Hyungwon" he said making Hyungwon really weak on his knees

"I....I don't know what I feel for you....you...have her face. And I don't know maybe that is what I... i'm sorry OK. I don't know what to think right now" Hoseok said 

"I only have her face. But I will never be her....I can never give you what she can give you is that it?" Hyungwon whispered 

"You think you're in love with me but it was just my face that brings your heart towards me" Hyungwon said making Hoseok nod without looking at him. 

"OK I get it" Hyungwon said getting his bag inside 

"Leave tomorrow" Hoseok said dragging him inside 

"Let me be" Hyungwon said as he continues to cry 

"Just stay for tonight then you can go" Hoseok said taking Hyungwon's bag. 

Hoseok watches Hyungwon until he fell asleep making the elder's heart feel guilty about everything he said earlier. He carefully wiped the tears on Hyungwon cheeks but only to be replaced by new ones he then realized the younger one is crying and has a burning fever 

"Hyungwon... Hyungwon wake up" he said shaking Hyungwon 

"Jin" he heard him whisper as he continues to sob 

"Wake up Hyungwon" he said tapping his cheeks lightly 

"Hoseok" Hyungwon said reaching out to his face 

"I'm sorry" Hyungwon said and Hoseok can't help but nod

With heavy eyelids and alcohol kicking in Hoseok immediately fell asleep when he was sure Hyungwon's fever went down 

\-----  
The sound of the banging on his door woke Hoseok in his sleep immediately finding a note at the side of the bed where Hyungwon slept last night 

Take care of yourself.  Don't drink to much. I love you so much and I'm so sorry for everything - Hyungwon 

He immediately slide the note inside his pocket to check who is the one banging at the door only to find Hyunwoo looking furious 

"Hyungwon resigned" Hyunwoo said 

"And we can't find him anywhere" jooheon said 

"I... I don't know he was here last night but all he left is this" Hoseok said revealing the note 

"What happened?" Hyunwoo said marching inside his RV leaving jooheon outside by the swing

"Hyungwon remembers his past.. and he was the twin brother of my  dead  ex girlfriend" Hoseok said looking at the floor 

"And you blame him for it?" Hyunwoo said 

"No! Maybe a bit" Hoseok said finding himself against the door with Hyunwoo's elbow choking him 

"DON'T YOU WHAT PUT HYUNGWON IN THAT STATE HE WAS IN WHEN YOU MET HIM?!" Hyunwoo growled making Hoseok remember how sad Hyungwon eyes were then the same with how it looked like last night 

"He blamed his self when his twin sister died" Hyunwoo said letting go of Hoseok

"He made up his mind that day he even said goodbye to us" Hyunwoo said holding his anget

But when we got there it was already too late. Her room was empty and the nurse said she passed away hours before we came. Hyungwon took it really bad" Hyunwoo said 

"He was broken when you met him then you put his broken pieces back together but why must you break him again?" Hyunwoo whispered 

"I... I didn't know" Hoseok said with Hyunwoo's word hit him like a wave 

"Same with him. He doesn't know he doesn't remember" Hyunwoo said leaving Hoseok drown in his tears

\----------

"I don't get it!" Kihyun shouted as he watches Minhyuk shopping 

"Get what?" Seokwon ask while munching on his Burger 

"What Hyunwoo saw in that blonde that I don't have" he snarled making Seokwon look at Minhyuk 

"Well. First he's a doctor second he looks like an angel and I heard he really is like an angel with all his attitude and stuff lastly he's tall" Seokwon said earning a slap to the head 

"What!?" The younger growled 

"Let's go home. Leave them be!" Seokwon Said dragging Kihyun away.

"You'll have your day Lee Minhyuk"


	22. Gone with the waves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can see the end ....
> 
> And I don't write stories with Happy Endings... so I'm giving you guys a heads up hehehe 
> 
>  
> 
> Peace!!! Saranghaeyoooo

"What do you mean he's gone?" Yungha asked collecting her keys and bag 

"I...i.. hurted his feelings...he was gone" Hoseok said sobbing 

"I didn't expect any of this from you Hoseok" she said looking for her phone 

"He remembers a lot now" Hyunwoo said making her stop 

"He remembers? You mean he knows what happened that day?" she said making her eyes bigger but both men shrugged their shoulders

"If he really remembers i can only think of one place he can go" she said marching towards the door 

"Where are we going?" Hyunwoo asked 

"Busan then Gyeongsangnam-do" she said throwing her keys at Hoseok 

"Why me?!" Hoseok said 

"That's your punishment" she said then looking at Hyunwoo

"You coming or not?" she asked and Hyunwoo immediately nodded as he dials Minhyuk's number 

"Hello!" Minhyuk greeted

"Hey. We're looking for Hyungwon and we think he might be in gyeongsangnam-do you think you can handle the kids while i'm gone?" Hyunwoo asked 

"I got this. be careful ok? I love you" minhyuk said making Hyunwoo smile 

"You be careful lock the doors ok? I love you more" Hyunwoo said making Minhyuk laugh as the younger ends the call

"Where is Changkyun when you need him" Hoseok grunted

\---------

He watched as the waves smash onto the rocks how hard the impact is when they meet

Just like Hoseok's words smashing to his heart 

She was his life 

His inspiration

She was going to be his wife

And eventually have children of their own. A thing that he can never give.

He smiled bitterly while looking at Hoseok's sleeping photos how his lips part from one another making him look like a cute fish but immediately finally turning off his phone and throwing it somewhere disappearing in the sands

Shivers went down his skin when he felt the strong blow of the wind making him remember the first time he met Hoseok. He was done with his life back then but the feeling of Hoseok's arms around him felt warm even before he passed out. He still remembers his scent when they cuddle late at night talking about random things like what to order for tomorrow's lunch. where they want to go for their out of town trip 

Tears flood hyungwon's eyes when he remember how Hoseok looking at him lovingly after they make love wiping the sweat in his forehead and planting a kiss after making him remember the look on Hoseok when he first kiss him. His smile making his eyes disappear. His addicting laugh making Hyungwon's irritation disappear

Hyungwon felt the icy cold water in his feet making him step back as he continues to shiver making him look at the feather pendant necklace that he and hoseok bought as one of their couple items bring him to a smile.

But he has made up his mind.

The world is better without him. 

Hoseok will live happier without him

He can now pay back the damage he made when Hyungjin died.

Hyungwon slowly enters water trying not to stumble as the waves crash onto him but his legs ,balance and strength betrayed him as water devour him. 

He felt light. 

The water isn't that cold anymore.

\--------

The candle light illuminating  the entire room making her face even more breathtaking 

"Stop staring" she said covering her face with a fan

"Stop covering your face I can't see you" Changkyun said taking the fan away.

"Seriously Changkyun you're making me insecure" she said making Changkyun frown

"I just can't stop staring at you because you're so beautiful yeobo" Changkyun said giving her a genuine smile 

" I wonder how are things back home" she said playing with the flower ornament on her hair 

"I'm pretty sure its fine. Hey we're here to relax" Changkyun said finally catching her hand 

"I know" she said 

"You look stunning" Changkyun commented making her blush 

"And you look so handsome with that island polo of yours" she chuckled 

"I'm hungry" Changkyun said making her worried  
"Wanna call room service? Or should we cook?" She said reaching for the phone when she suddenly felt changkyun's chest on her back finding herself caged inside his arms 

"But I didn't say anything about hungry for food yeobo-ah" Changkyun whispered to her ear making her shiver 

"Changkyun" she moaned as he nibbles the shell of her ear 

"Hmm?" Changkyun hummed as his hands travel her stomach

" wha....what are you doing?" She said giving Changkyun an opportunity for an open mouthed kiss

"Cha..ang...kyun" she moaned as his lips are now planting hickeys on her neck 

"Krrrr" a sound was heard but they didn't mind it as she strokes Changkyun's hair 

"KRRRRRR!" a louder sound this time making Changkyun stop

"That is not mine" Changkyun said looking at her. She was about to say something when a sound was heard again

"KRRRRRRRRR!!!" even louder this time making her blush and Changkyun stared at her stomach and started to laugh

"Come i know a place you'll like" he said kissing her again 

"Sorry" she said but Changkyun only laughed 

\-------

"Please over here.. thank you" Minhyuk said to the taxi driver as he pulls over at the end of Hyunwoo's house 

Trying to balance all the box in his right hand to fish for his key with his left Minhyuk manages to enter the house with losing his balance 

"Jooheon? Kwangji?" He called was welcomed by the sight of kwangji sleeping as Jooheon cage him in his arms 

"Hey" he said tapping Jooheon's chin lightly waking the younger one

"Hyung eomma where's hyung appa?' he asked not waking Kwangji up

"Hyung appa is looking for yeppeowon he'll be back tomorrow" He said as they wake kwangji up

"Who wants burger steak?!" Minhyuk called as he finishes cooking 

"Me!!!" Both Kwangji and jooheon said running towards the kitchen 

"OK. Wash your hands first" Minhyuk said as he arrange the table. 

They were in the middle of their meal when Minhyuk heard someone is trying to unlock the front door

"Jooheon, kwangji let's play hide and seek?" Minhyuk whispered 

"Why are you whispering?" Jooheon said but minhyuk signalled him to lower his voice 

"Remember the boogeyman i've been telling you about? He's here. We need to hide." Minhyuk said ushering Kwangji to the laundry area

"Don't come out until you here Hyung appa's voice ok? Just come out when you hear his voice no matter how long ok?" Minhyuk said slightly covering kwangji with clothes and half closing the lid of the washing machine as he unplug it after 

He then takes jooheon to his and Hyunwoo's room and he then pushed the trophy stand revealing a huge empty space allowing jooheon to fit in

" do not go out whatever you hear  do not come out unless you hear your Hyung appa OK?" Minhyuk said kissing Jooheon's forehead before returning the trophy stand into it's original position and immediately hiding under the bed 

"Knock knock" Kihyun playfully said


	23. Color Ring

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Color ring by winner got me. Sorry

They were almost at the destination revealing the view of the sea. When Hyunwoo suddenly spots a familiar figure walking slowly into the water

"Is that Hyungwon?" Hyunwoo said making Hoseok pull over to the side and immediately getting out of the vehicle 

"Yeah. THAT'S HIM!!!YUNGHA! MEET ME THERE I'M GOING TO GET HIM! HYUNGWON!!" Hoseok said jumping onto the beach barrier running towards Hyungwon with Hyunwoo behind him 

"Hold my phone" Hyunwoo said throwing his phone to Hoseok and advancing towards Hyungwon

"HYUNGWON!!!!" Hyunwoo shouted but the younger is lost in his own thoughts

They were halfway there when Hyungwon finally let himself be devoured by the waves making the two men run faster. With his unbelievable stamina Hyunwoo immediately dives into the water leaving Hoseok to hope for the best 

With the current so strong Hyunwoo always have to go back up to catch his breath giving him lesser time for good results. He collected his breath and hope as he dives back again looking for Hyungwon when he spots a familiar figure underwater. 

"Where are they?!" Yungha shouted upon arriving finding Hoseok kneeling and crying 

"There they are!!!!" Yungha said running towards Hyunwoo who is carrying Hyungwon giving him towels 

"Hyungwon" hoseok said crawling towards Hyungwon and immediately check his pulse 

"I got no pulse fuck Hyungwon!" He said finally giving the lifeless one a CPR 

"Baby. Please" hoseok said trying to revive Hyungwon checking his breath and pulse every 5 seconds but still no luck 

Making him remember how soft and warm Hyungwon's lips is whenever he smiles between their kisses compared to his soft yet cold pale lips now

"HYUNGWON!" he shouted doing another round of CPR while Yungha is crying now 

"Baby please. I'm sorry" Hoseok said crying but showing no sign of giving up 

"Hyungwon wake up!" He said still pumping the younger's chest when he suddenly felt Hyunwoo's arms wrap around him dragging him away 

"Enough! He's gone" hyunwoo said as his voice crack 

"Let me go!!! He's alive!!" Hoseok said breaking free from the crying elder 

"Breathe!!" Hoseok shouted checking his pulse again 

"STOP!!!" yungha shouted who is still drowning in her own tears 

"Stop. Please stop" she said crying on Hyungwon's chest 

"NO! GET OFF HIM!!! I'M TRYING TO DO MY JOB HERE!" he said carefully pushing her away and giving air to Hyungwon again 

"HYUNGWON!!" he shouted pumping the younger's lungs again and again. 

"We must bring to the hospital hurry!" He said but Yungha and Hyunwoo didn't move an inch 

"Your cries won't bring him back!! C'mon!" He said trying to carry Hyungwon but Yungha shook her head 

 

"WHY ARE YOU SO STUBBORN! HYUNGWON WAKE UP!!" he said finally resting his head on Hyungwon's chest 

"Baby please wake up" he begged looking at Hyungwon's pale face giving a glance on the younger's features

Those thick eyebrows that always meet when Hyungwon is uncomfortable on how buttery Hoseok is. Those eyes that only sees him. He still can't understand why Hyungwon pictured his face back then when he was still sick even though they never met. 

"Baby" Hoseok whispered through Hyungwon's ear 

Hoseok's eyes then travelled to Hyungwon's puffy cheeks which he likes kissing every morning. He then cups the younger's cheeks again and blew air into Hyungwon again as he starts resuscitating him again 

"Hoseok stop!" Hyunwoo growled but Hoseok was lost in his thoughts too. The only thing he knows is he must revive Hyungwon 

"Baby please" he begged as he kisses Hyungwon's soft lips the same lips that he shares a kiss with every morning. Hyungwon's soft and unique lips are now cold

"he's dead! We're late!" Hyunwoo said shaking Hoseok by his shoulders 

"No. No. NO! NO! GET OUT OF MY WAY!! LET ME GO HYUNWOO!" he said as he starts crying hard 

"Hyungwon baby wake up!!" He said shaking Hyungwon 

"Baby please. I'm sorry! I was wrong! You're my life! You're my everything. Please baby wake up" he begged still trying to pump hyungwon's lungs 

"Baby please don't leave me" he said as his tears continue to rain on Hyungwon's chest 

"I promise we'll go bunggee jumping! Even in the highest building in the whole world! just wake up" he promised when he remembered Hyungwon's desire to go bunggee jumping 

Still getting no response Hoseok continued giving air to Hyungwon when they heard sirens nearby 

"YOU CAN'T BE HERE! THERE IS A STORM COMING!" they heard but Hoseok didn't mind as he shower Hyungwon's face and lips with kisses 

"Baby" he said stroking Hyungwon's hair while Hyunwoo and Yungha are being escorted back to the car 

"We need ambulance here in gyeodo" the man side through his radio 

"you hear that? Help is coming" hoseok said bringing Hyungwon to his lap 

"Sir you need to go you can recover the body at the hospital" the man said making hoseok shot a glare at him 

"WHAT RECOVER THE BODY?! HE'S ALIVE!" he growled keeping Hyungwon close 

"I love you so much Chae Hyungwon don't leave me please" he whispered through Hyungwon's hair 

"Sir the ambulance is here" the man said as more men came transfering Hyungwon to a strecher 

"I want to come i'm an E.R nurse" he said and the paramedic nodded

He felt the ambulance move he watched as the medics prepare the defibrillator

"He's been out for 5 minutes now" Hoseok said making them stop

"WHY DID YOU STOP! JUST TURN THE CHARGE UP! SOMEONE DID FOR 30 MINUTES! HE CAN STILL DO IT!" he said trying to snatch the charge pads but one medic caught him 

"OK let's try" the one in charge said giving hyungwon the electric charge. still no response 

They repeated it for 3 times but there was no response as they look at the helpless and hopeless situation Hoseok is in. 

"we're so sorry" the one in charged said as they let him go near Hyungwon's body

"please baby wake up" hoseok said in a hoarse voice holding hyungwon's cold hand placing it on his cheek 

"Baby don't leave me please" he continued 

"I... i don't know what i'll do without you" he said kissing Hyungwon's hand 

"I'm so stupid, a bastard. I shouldn't have said those words, do those things. I was unfair. I didn't saw you were hurting too. I'm sorry" he said kissing Hyungwon's forehead 

"It was never your face you two maybe twins but there are still differences. And i can't even remember her face not until i saw the picture. It was all you. I fell in love with you. And i'm so stupid. Letting my emotions get in the way. Rest now my love" he sobbed kissing Hyungwon's lips for the final time before sitting beside the stretcher with his hands on his face 

 

"HAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry not a fan of happy endings. 
> 
> The end is near tho. Still contemplating who to kill next. Sorry


	24. Only for you. you for him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry i couldn't update in time. i got an out of town catering gig hehehe peace! 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> yes. I'm a chef ;)

"Knock knock Minhyukkie. I know you're here" kihyun said he drags something metal that Minhyuk cannot distinguish 

"FOR FUCKS SAKE MINHYUK! COME OUT!" Kihyun said showing how impatient he is. Minhyuk then starts to hear closets being opened the bathroom being checked making the blonde curl into a ball at the edge center under the bed 

"What a cliché hiding place you have" Kihyun said in a low voice and a hand suddenly wrapped around his ankle making minhyuk almost scream but he didn't not startling the kids 

"I knew you were an airhead" Kihyun said dragging Minhyuk by his hair towards the living room 

"Where is the kid and the idiot?!" He growled at the blonde but Minhyuk remained silent earning a solid punch to his stomach 

"WHERE ARE THEY!!" Kihyun said only to meet Minhyuk's laugh 

"WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING AT!" the smaller one said kicking Minhyuk in the face 

"Hyung he's really alone we can't find anyone else" Yoonho said making Kihyun grunt as he leave minhyuk to Yoonho

"Guard him or else you won't get even a cent" Kihyun warned as he starts searching the house himself 

"You're cute" minhyuk started looking at the boy 

"Shut up" the boy answered 

"why do you do this? You can have a life better than this. If you want i can help you" minhyuk offered smiling at the younger one 

"I...shut the fuck up" yoonho answered and finally kihyun came back 

"Call seokwon search the whole block. I found the window open those kids won't get far especially in this cold weather with those slippers" kihyun said eyeing on the shoes on the porch. Making Minhyuk smile as Kihyun bites into his small goose chase

"What are you smiling at?!' He said grabbing Minhyuk's hair

"I knew you were an airhead" minhyuk mimic him making Kihyun push his head to the grow and continuesly kicking Minhyuk's body but the blonde manage to retain his smile 

"Let's see if you can still smile when you're dead.  Tie him and put him in the trunk" Kihyun ordered and Yoonho immediately carried him like a sack of rice. Leaving the house a total wreck 

\----------

"HAAAAAAAAA!" someone gasped as a few drops of water rained on Hoseok's head making him stop and look up to Hyungwon who is still coughing out water 

"HYUNGWON!" he said helping the newly revived sit up so he can cough more water out. One of the medics then handed him the gas mask and Hoseok immediately gave it to Hyungwon stabilizing his breath

"You were dead. Oh my god" Hoseok said caging the younger in his arms making Hyungwon smile as he snake his arms around Hoseok 

"I'm so sorry baby please forgive me" Hoseok said leveling his forehead with Hyungwon's  earning a smile from the younger

"Why do you always postpone my suicide attempts?" Hyungwon finally spoke after removing the gas mask and giving Hoseok a faint smile 

"Because if you're going to do that please be reminded to take me with you" Hoseok said putting the gas mask back on Hyungwon 

He then lets go of Hyungwon's hand letting the medics do their work mouthing I love you to the younger 

Yungha and Hyunwoo's eyes widen when they saw Hyungwon sitting on the stretcher when the ambulance doors open making Yungha run to hug Hyungwon 

"Hey" hyungwon smiled as he answers her hug 

"Hey your face! Don't you ever do that again" yungha scolded and Hyungwon only hummed looking at Hyunwoo 

"Bitch" Hyunwoo mouthed when Hyunwon stick his tongue out 

"They said there weren't any damage so he doesn't need to be confined" Hoseok  said 

Hyunwoo was about to say something when his phone started ringing. An unregistered number was displayed in the screen

"Hello?" 

"Hello Hyunwoo" a weak sounding minhyuk replied on the line

"Hey Minhyukkie. We're al-" Hyunwoo couldn't continue what he was saying when Minhyuk yelled in pain 

"Minhyuk?! What's wrong?" He yelled into the phone as he continue to hear Minhyuk shouting and grunting 

"hi Hyunwoo" a familiar voice said 

"What the fuck Yoo kihyun!" He growled making Hyungwon and Hoseok move to his side 

"A simple hi in reply would be good but whatever" he said 

"You know Minhyuk looks better in red hair you know? Blood red?" Kihyun said laughing at his so-called joke as Hyunwoo continues to hear Minhyuk's cries on the background

"WHAT DO YOU WANT!?" Hyunwoo snarled at the phone 

"Gosh! Darling you don't need to shout" Kihyun said but Minhyuk's continues to cry was the only concern Hyunwoo has 

"what the fuck do you want?!" Hyunwoo said 

"You. I only need you" Kihyun sweetly said 

"Meet me tomorrow at the train station near the hospital with all your things. Try to do anything foolish your precious Minhyuk will have his brains scattered on the floor" Kihyun said ending the call 

"What did he want Hyung?" Hyungwon asked 

"Me" 

"You?! What sick bastard will have another person as ransom" hoseok snorted

"Someone who is deeply in love" yungha answered 

"That midget is sick" Hyungwon said as they went to their car

\--------

"Excuse me?" A man in his 30's approached Barbara who was patiently waiting for her husband's return from the Men's room 

"Yes?" She smiled Being polite to an elder 

"Are you Barbara the Model?" He asked and she shyly nodded making the man smile 

"So do you have any projects here?"he asked moving uncomfortably close to her 

"Ohh. No I'm he-" she didn't finish her sentence when the move towards her in an intimate distance now

"To have fun I know babe. Let me buy you drinks and maybe we can have later "he said trying to whisper in her ear but she continues to move away 

"Cmon sugar don't be so har-" Barbara couldn't here him finish his sentence when he almost flew away when Changkyun grabbed him in his collar and effortlessly toss him somewhere without injuring anyone 

"Get your flithy hands off my wife" he snarled as Barbara hugged Changkyun's waist for refuge making the man back away 

"Are you alright?" Changkyun said checking her hands and face

"Yes I am" she said while Changkyun continues to stroke her hair 

"Sorry I was a bit late" he apologized but she smiled and shook her head 

"Its OK when you're a model you will always meet those kind of people" she said making Changkyun feel pity towards his wife 

"Why don't you stop? I mean.. I should do the working" he said not looking at her face 

"I could. If you want me to" she smiled making Changkyun face her again 

"You will?" He asked and she nodded 

"Yep. Besides i only entered modelling because I want you to be proud of me" she said and Changkyun can't help but stare at her

"Always for me" he sighed 

"Only for you" she said giving him a kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My contemplating result Is: Lame happy ending. 
> 
>  
> 
> Let me contemplate more hehe


	25. Special Chapter: First

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry i took a long time off. Hahahaha i've been busy and kinda had this Writer issues
> 
> I gathered all the hetero hormones i have to make this chapter so i hope you guys like it hahaha

The softness of the bed against her back as Changkyun carefully lay her down was the only moment she realize they were finally back at their hotel room. How did they got there from the restaurant she will never know. Changkyun then stops kissing her as they now gasp for air. 

"Changkyun" she called out as she traps his face with her hands looking at him with needy eyes

"You're so beautiful" changkyun said attacking her lips again in a hungerier manner. She then wraps her arms around his head hugging him closer for more contact. As changkyun's hands roam around her body leaving nothing untouched. His kisses started from her forehead and now stucked in her neck leaving her moaning in every hickey he successfully placed

With her moans turning him on Changkyun can't help but grind himself to her heated core making Barbara arch her back for more friction allowing Changkyun to pull her dress off her body revealing Barbara's slim body and her lacy lingerie set 

"mmmm...i never thought i'd like lacy stuffs" Changkyun said kissing her lips again as he takes her bra off revealing her perfectly molded breast

"don't stare" she said with her cheeks flushed red 

"Sorry. I can't help it you're so beautiful" Changkyun whispered near her lips 

"So perfect" he said kissing her again for a moment and immediately his lips were gone making her squirm for friction. His lips were felt by her then when he started sucking her nipple and fondling the other as she arch her back begging for more

His hands were now on her hips tangling his fingers on her underwear and was about to take them off when she flipped them over.

"You're still in your clothes" she whispered before nibbling her ear while her hands unbutton Changkyun's polo revealing his not so mascuslar body 

"underwhelmed?" Changkyun teased but her lips went to his chest in response as her hands travelled downwards again removing his pants and revealing his hardened bulge making her smirk

"its hot i want to take a shower "she said turning her back from Changkyun and bending over to remove her panties and throwing it seductively back at him making him grow harder and finally setting his shaft free by removing his last piece of clothing 

The water was cold but to her it was just the right temperature to calm her hot throbbing spot down there but the moment Changkyun's arms wrapped around her it felt like someone turned the heater on 

"Changkyun" she whimpered as his lips land on her neck leaving kisses that she almost thought would last forever  arching her back to feel him more as he fondle her rich breasts

"Call me Daniel" Changkyun whispered before kissing her lips again and sliding his hand on her thighs 

"Ohhhhmyyy" she said moving her hips to guide Changkyun to the place where she wants his hand to be. Only to earn a strong hand holding her steady from him 

"Not so fast my love" changkyun said as his kisses started to travel south, over her belly down to her wetness, his fingers on her then in her leaving her squirming and panting at the same time

"cha...changkyun... i'm a... a virgin " she breathes and Changkyun suddenly releases her and turns off the shower. Making the red faced Barbara open her eyes.

"Do you really want to do this? I mean i want you but i respect you and if you say no. I'm okay with it" he smiled.

"I wouldn't be naked in front of you if i don't right?" She smiled with that Changkyun reached for het lips with his again as he picks her up and putting her on a straddle position 

"You take me... I'm afraid I might hurt you. I already did before I don't want to do that again. In anyways I can hurt you...I don't want that anymore" Changkyun said but Barbara only choose to hug him 

"Would you hug me tight?" She asks Changkyun then answers her by hugging her tight making her feel safe and warm. Changkyun then aligns His hardness into hers and she slowly sits on it biting Changkyun as she let him enter her. 

"I'm so sorry" Changkyun said kissing her shoulder while rubbing her back after feeling savouring each other for minutes Changkyun finally felt her adjust to his size 

"i'm going to make you feel good now"Changkyun said laying her down again at their bed. He then pulls out and eases his way back inside her again in a slow manner letting her whole system be overwhelmed with this new feeling. He closes his eyes and groans as he finally thrust his whole length inside her again making her cry out. Changkyun stills

"Are you alright?" He asks immediately  
"Yes" she assures him she taps his back signalling him to move again. Changkyun then moves but this time he doesn't stop. The pain slowly turns to pleasure and she finally moved her hips to meet his thrusts. 

Changkyun moans as he picks up his speed into a relentless rhythm she then continuosly meet his speed when she suddenly felt something build up inside her. Changkyun felt her tighten around him. He knew. 

"chan- Daniel...oohhh" she moaned as she arch her back giving an opportunity for him to suck on her breast giving her another overwhelming sensation finally send her exploding into million pieces underneath him. He comes and he calls her name and thrusting for the last time filling her with all of his inside her.

"I love you" Changkyun whispered wiping away his wife's hair strands stuck in her face along with her sweat 

"Mmmm" she hummed snuggling her way into his sweat chest 

"Hey...sleepy head i'm sweaty let's clean up first" he cooed but she snorted and buried her face even more 

"I didn't know models snort" he teased but she just threw a leg hooking her husband closer to her

"i'm tired shut up please" she mumbled before finally drifting off to sleep giving him all night admiring at her sleeping face

"Sleep well my love. We're going home tomorrow"


	26. Hot blood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost there I found my ending hahaaa

It felt like an eternity to Jooheon as he waited for the doors to close and the intruders leave before he ran out and went to the laundry area to fetch Kwangji

"Kwangji?" He called out as he hears clothes being tossed aside showing a sweaty Kwangji 

"Jooheon Hyung they got Minhyuk hyung" he said as he starts to cry making Jooheon rush to hush him down 

"It's ok i'm here don't cry" jooheon said embracing the younger. He then carries him to his Hyunwoo hyung's room and left him to retrieve the food they left but to Jooheon's dismay the intruders must've swept all of the food they have left. 

"It seems we don't have food left, do you want we can get some?" He asks the sniffing kwangji but before the child could answer the front door opened with a bang startling both of them making them hide under the bed like Minhyuk did

"JOOHEON!? KWANGJI?" Hyunwoo shouted making jooheon release a sigh of relief as he carries Kwangji out to meet Hyunwoo 

"hyung appa" Jooheon said finally letting out his tears while Hyungwon and Hoseok scan the place for something that both of them didnt really know what

"Shhh. I'm here. You're safe now. You did great heonny" Hyunwoo assured 

"Your place is a mess why don't you guys crash at our old house for awhile" yungha offered looking at the kids 

"Yeah and we could grab a bite on the way" Hyungwon said 

"You guys take the kids I'll find Minhyuk"  Hyunwoo said without another thought

"How are you going to  find minhyuk at this time and besides that midget gets to do the calls. Just to remind you" Hoseok said placing his hand on Hyunwoo's shoulders 

"You should rest hyung" he said 

\-------

"Get him up and clean him" Gunhee ordered seokwon when yoosu suddenly came

"I'll do it" he said pushing Seokwon out of his way

"yeah sure to let you set him free. Not so obvious huh" the taller male said. Just when things are boiling about to a fist fight. Kihyun stood up and walked towards minhyuk

"get up" the smaller guy said after giving the blonde a kick on his gut resulting a bloody cough from Minhyuk staining Kihyun's shoes in the process

"LOOK WHAT YOU FUCKING DID!! YOU STUPID BITCH!!" kihyun said as he repeatedly kick Minhyuk making gunhee carry him away from the lifeless captive 

"LET GO OF ME YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" Kihyun said as he being dragged away from Minhyuk who was attended by Yoonho as of the moment since yoosu is busy with his word fight against Seokwon

"stand up...slowly....there we go .." the youngest said as he carefully lift minhyuk 

"Go on cough" he said as he wipes away all the blood in Minhyuk's face

"i knew you'd come around" minhyuk weaklingly said

"Don't get full of yourself too much. I'm just worried you'll bleed to death. I got dreams too you know" the guy answered grabbing the pair of scissors and was about to cut Minhyuk's shirt off 

"Don't" the weak guy said making the youngest stop

"It's a couple shirt....we had since....college..please just untie one of...my hands one at a time..I promise I won't do anything " he said and the youngest looked around for a minute 

"Don't you make any fuss. I will snap your neck" the younger warned and minhyuk just nodded.  
Just what he promised or maybe because he was hurt really bad that he really didn't make any fuss.

"Not to interrupt you very mature hyungs but i'm bringing him to his room" yoonho said earning a nod from Gunhee who is still calming kihyun

After the door to Minhyuk's captive room closed Gunhee finally let Kihyun free but only to toss the smaller guy back to their stinky sofa again as he tried to lunged at the door

"HE'S ALMOST DEAD DO YOU REALLY WANT TO GO JAIL?" he finally snapped. It was a very rare moment for all of them to see Gunhee like this so they were left speechless

"IF HE DIES HERE. ALL OF US ARE ACCOUNTABLE! YOU! YOO KIHYUN WILL BE RESPONSIBLE! NOW TELL ME IF THAT HAPPENS WILL YOU STILL BE ABLE TO GET YOUR PRECIOUS HYUNWOO FOR YOURSELF? NO! SO SHUT IT DOWN! I'VE HAD ENOUGH!" the guy said throwing his snapback on the floor before exiting the room. Still leaving the three boys unable to speak 

\--

"hey" a low voice said behind hyungwon as strong arms held him tight 

"Hey hoehoe" hyungwon greeted

"you almost killed yourself.. again" the guy sniffed making hyungwon smile 

"But you brought me back again right?" He smiled resting all of his weight against hoseok's

"But what if... if we didn't made it on time.. I don't know... I don't know if I can forgive myself...I don't know how I'll live... I do-" 

"You know how to breathe right?. Then you'll live. And stop it already I'm alive because of you" hyungwon said giving the older guy a peck on his cheek 

"Don't you ever do that again huh" hoseok said cupping hyungwon's cheeks

"Yes sir" the younger said closing the gap between their lips 

\---

He watched quietly as the couple reconcile while playing with the ring on his finger still think about his other half. 

"You'll get him back right appa?" A heavy eyed jooheon said

"I will. appa will whatever it takes" he said under his breath as he pats jooheon to sleep. He was about to close his eyes when his phone started vibrating and an unknown number was seen

"Hello? Hyung I got Minhyuk help us!" Yoosu said in the other line


	27. Only one shot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was energized by your comments THANK YOU so much. It really means a lot to me 
> 
>  
> 
> 2 or 3 more heheheh I have found an ending

Yoonho carefully laid Minhyuk on this old mattress that smells sweat and something even more gross that they don't where it came from.   
After closing the door he starts to unbuckle his unbelievably long belt making Minhyuk uneasy at the moment 

"Don't worry it's not what you think " Yoonho smiled as Yoosu finally entered the room 

"Behind the small cabinet there's a hole that is almost like a slide i usually slide there when there are raids. We need to wrap him in this mattress. We don't want any other broken bones" the young one said as he wrap the mattress around minhyuk like a rolled Ham sandwich and tying his belt to secure it

"Now help me carry him" Yoonho said but Yoosu won't budge 

"How will I know you're not trying to kill us" Yoosu asked earning a sigh from him 

"Fine when you hear a tap slide him down OK?" The younger said as he immediately slide down the hole. After a few seconds Yoosu heard a tap but he is still unsure if he could trust the guy. It was when he heard Kihyun's voice near the door when he finally let go of his hold on Minhyuk's mattress letting the lifeless guy slide down inside his mattress sandwich. 

He then carefully brought back the small cabinet in place before he let himself slide down the hole which actually lead just beside the abandoned train station where Kihyun told Hyunwoo to meet with him

"Now let's get away from here before that little devil unleash hell on earth" yoonho said who was carrying Minhyuk on his back. after a half a n hour walking in the darkest alley on their neighborhood and making sure they have distanced a lot yoonho signaled yoosu fish for his phone to dial hyunwoo's number 

"Thank...you" minhyuk said in small voice that only Yoonho can hear.

"No biggies. Just doing what i think is right" he said setting down minhyuk for awhile.

"I'll be right back I'm just going to get my sis" he said putting his hoodie on before walking down the dark alley once again 

"I am surprised about what he did" Yoosu said breaking the silence and assuring that Minhyuk hasn't passed out 

"Why?" The weak guy said trying to keep his consciousness 

"He always make stupid decisions you know. Ruining his life at an early age." Yoosu said lighting a cigarette 

"People change. You know that" Minhyuk said with a smile 

"Didn't expect he'll change this early" yoosu said after releasing his first smoke

\--

"Gunhee hyung said you can't come in" Seokwon said as he blocks Kihyun from entering the room 

"I don't give a shit what gunhee said let me in or i'll pull your dick off" he shorter guy said shoving seokwon out of his way to march inside an empty room

"Why is this room empty! You moron!" He shouted as he grabs the knob of the door only to find out it's locked 

"Ya! Seokwon!!! Open up!!" He said continously trying to open the door but all he got was an irritating silence 

"GUNHEE!!" he shouted again but still no response making him outrageous as he started kicking things around the room until he accidentally kicked the small cabinet beside the bed revealing the hole where Yoonho and yoosu went through 

"Fucking traitors" 

\-------

"Slow poke what took you so long" Gunhee said as he holds out Yoonho's bag 

"Minhyuk got heavier" the younger said as he looks at his sleeping sister

"i hope that's enough. Make sure you turn your life around kid" Gunhee said handing yoonho's backpack

"Wait.. this is too much hyung" yoonho giving back a few bundles 

"Nah. Take it. Yoonha here needs to be checked. Now run along before Kihyun finally finds out" he said herding them back to the dark alley 

"I don't know if i can pay this back hyung" he said again 

"Just get a life better than what we had. You already paid me back times 10 of that" Gunhee said as he pats yoonho's back to go his way now

\---------

A familiar car pulls over to the place where yoosu said they we're near. Hyunwoo then Immediately rans out to find them and with luck on his side he sees yoosu waving at the end of this dark alley 

"Be careful. He got beat up again" yoosu as helps secure Minhyuk in Hyunwoo's arms 

"How did you got out of there?" Minkyun said after securing that his lover is unscathed 

"Got help from Yoonho. You guys go ahead I'll wait for him he just went back for his sister" yoosu said earning a  nod from hyunwoo

"Thank you so much" the eldest said

With Yoonho and his sister finally with them. One by one starting with Hyungwon they board the  car when they heard a gunshot and when they saw Yoonho yelling in pain.

"You fucking traitor " kihyun said lowering his gun with his other hand and has seokwon squirming on the other trying to get to his friend

"Let me go you squirrel" Seokwon snarled but was not paid attention by Kihyun as he drags him with him towards Hyunwoo's car. Finally letting go of seokwon Kihyun points his gun Hyunwoo but more likely at Minhyuk 

"What does he have that I Don't huh?!" Kihyun snarled with tears in his eyes 

"Was it because you can fuck him?! I let you right? But you didn't! " he shouted loading the gun 

"How is he better than me!!" He shouted finally pulling the trigger.  When a body jumped out from Hyunwoo's side as Gunhee launches at Kihyun carefully to get the guy's gun. 

Almost losing his hold on Minhyuk, Hyunwoo immediately handed Minhyuk to Hoseok as he kneels beside a bleeding jooheon

"Joo...heon" he called as Jooheon smile at him 

"Eomma...safe" jooheon smiled coughing out blood snapping hyunwoo out of daze. Completely kneeling down and removing his shirt to stop Jooheon from bleeding. Finally coming to his senses Kihyun tried to crawl to Jooheon only to be stopped by Gunhee. As Minkyun and yoosu ready the car

"jooheon.. i didn't mean to.... i..i was...i was aiming at Minhyuk.... I'm sorry.. It's Minhyuk's fault!!!"  He said trying to break free from gunhee

"HYUNGWON PUT PRESSURE TO STOP THE BLEEDING" Hyunwoo was about to grab kihyun when Jooheon with all his strength left in him held tight on his wrist 

"appa...appa I see appa" jooheon whispered sending shivers down Hyunwoo's spine as he sees jooheon's gaze at the empty dark alley. 

"No! No!! Appa is not here!! hyung appa only!!! Jooheon look at me!! Yoosu!! Can we go now?" Hyunwoo shouted all over the place as he carries jooheon. He was setting down his brother wheb he felt jooheon's cold hand on his face 

"sarangheyo hyung" before his eyes finally closed


	28. behind those hazel eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This kinda came to me while being chased by ducks like: 
> 
> Why are they chasing me?  
> What have i done? 
> 
> Like kihyun to minhyuk heheeh
> 
> getting chased by ducks make you philosophical you guys should try it sometimes Haahahaha

He wakes up to an empty bed. It could only mean one thing.

Today is the day. 

He immediately ran towards their almost empty kitchen and finds him finally cooking for Yoonho and Seokwon in all glory of his uniform 

"You could stain your uniform!" KIHYUN panicked shoving Gunhee away from the stove 

"I'm wearing apron sit your ass down and let me cook breakfast for the first and hopefully not the last time for you guys" gunhee jokingly said as he pushes kihyun to sit down. Once done cooking all of them started eating happily when Seokwon spots Kihyun just staring at his plate. 

"You're not hungry?" The younger asked but kihyun didnt utter a word. It was just after the breakfast that his gaze turned towards Gunhee who was cleaning the dishes. Without any words  
Kihyun walked towards Gunhee and hugged him from the back 

"Don't go" Kihyun finally said. Making gunhee stop cleaning 

"Just stay with me. Please don't leave us" Kihyun said with his voice cracked as he started crying 

"I don't want to leave too" gunhee said hugging kihyun and rocking him gently from side to side 

"But...working at the cafe won't pay the bills ki, you know that" gunhee said 

"Seokwon said his friend has this business underground and it's a big money" kihyun said still trying to stop gunhee

"I dunno ki. It sounds pretty illegal. You said it's underground " gunhee declined but kihyun was about to elaborate the whole business when a honk from the bus was heard making gunhee collect all his baggages 

"Don't go please" kihyun pleading with tears continously flowing down his eyes.

"I'll come back soon. Maybe summer" Gunhee said planting a kiss on Kihyun's lips before running inside the bus without looking back

\----

Summer finally came and gone but no gunhee was found. 

No calls  
no letters  
no postcards

Making Kihyun depressed all the time missing his job on the process. Time came that Yoonho and Seokwon had to get a part time job to support theirs studies as kihyun loses himself at the abscence of gunhee. It was when Yoonho and seokwon's money combined was never enough to pay the loan, men deployed by their landlord finally came to throw them out had Kihyun snapping back to reality

*----

"Is the offer still up?" Kihyun finally spoke after they were kicked out of their house 

"You mean the underground?" Seokwon asked and the elder nodded

"I don't know let me call Hyuk hyung first" seokwon said pulling out his wallet to take out a piece of paper as he dials through the phone booth 

"let's go" seokwon leading them to this dark alley that you can't really see if there is someone or a house there

"Kihyun hyung, yoosu hyung" seokwon introduced and the other just nodded at kihyun

"you sure you aint snitching us. You would like it if boss gets mad" the yoosu guy said as he opens his flashlight and made their way in the alley. 

The lights were so dim kihyun's eyes cannot see clearly the man sitting before him. 

"So Yoosu here said you got no place to stay?" the man said. Revealing that his age may range to 50-60 years old 

"Yes sir" kihyun answered earning no reply but he can slightly see the Man talking to the Yoosu guy.

" me" Yoosu Said as they exit the room

They were then lead to a small house at the back where Yoosu stopped at his tracks 

"This house is yours as long as you do what the boss tells you to do. You'll start tomorrow" Yoosu said handing Kihyun a key. 

\------

After 2 years of successful transactions Kihyun found himself separated from the other two who was now in charge of the small time transactions  when he was asked to deliver a package to a Doctor named Im Changkyun in which upon hearing the name seems quite familiar.  

After he was given directions Kihyun was dropped and left by Yoosu at the front of a hospital just 2 blocks from their house

He then made his way inside. He was about to knock on the designated door when a blonde and a tall tanned guy with white coats on came out 

"Oh sorry" the blonde said after almost bumping into kihyun but the blonde didn't even glanced at his way. But Kihyun didn't mind his eyes where fixated at the tall tanned guy who sadly didnt glanced his way either. Before getting lost on his thoughts Kihyun was interrupted by a guy standing by the door

"Can I help you?" The guy asked with his low sexy voice 

"I'm here from Dr.  Im Changkyun's package?" He said and the guy smiled 

"That's me please come inside" the guy invited 

\-------

"Yoo? So that's why you looked so familiar!!!" Changkyun said as they grab lunch together after 5 months of Kihyun delivering him half stock of marijuana which Changkyun use for medical purposes. The younger explained that he buys illegally since he is lazy to process paper works and also his dad who is the owner of the hospital is a good friend of Kihyun's boss. 

"Yeah I thought you looked familiar too!!! I mean your name it is" Kihyun smiled after knowing that they were classmates during his undergraduate days

"What year were you when you stopped?" Changkyun asked

"2nd year no biggie " he smiled and finally eating their lunch as someone watches him from afar

\-----

Kihyun couldn't remember how he got to this position where he was naked and with Changkyun planting kisses on his neck but deep down he knows he needed it. He needs to forget how gunhee appeared after almost 4years of disappearance

" I love you ki!" Changkyun grunted as he released his load inside Kihyun 

"I love you too" he lied. 

\----  
Kihyun managed to ignore his feelings for gunhee but he cannot ignore the blossoming crush he has on Son Hyunwoo 

Thanks to Changkyun, Kihyun finally knows a thing or two about the tanned giant. Apart from being Changkyun's favorite Hyung, Hyunwoo was a psychiatrist who has a mentally challenged yet functional brother named Jooheon

Kihyun then finds himself stalking Hyunwoo at the hospital and on his way home. But to the younger's dismay he sees the same blonde guy flirting at hyunwoo. Kihyun then realized this blonde is his nemesis. He has to get hyunwoo

\-----

"What the fuck? How did you?! Arghhh" Kihyun grunted after receiving a news from gunhee himself not only he'll live with them but also work with them.

"So just leave it to me and stop flirting with that doctor Im" gunhee said embracing him but kihyun pushed him away

"You don'T get to tell me what I should anymore I survived without you. We survived without you if you want to stay here fine. But don't you dare stop me in anything I do" he snarled leaving gunhee dumbfounded 

\-------

Due to his undying hatred for Gunhee combined with Changkyun's determination to get rid of his arranged marriage wife. Kihyun moved in with him as barbara does projects overseas  kihyun fills the gap meant for her. 

\-----

Kihyun can no longer handle gunhee being all over him so he decides to take a break from work to look for an actual work. With luck on his side his boss just smiled. He then told Changkyun he lost his job and he needs to work so he wouldn't be a burden. The next morning he was introduced to Hyunwoo 

\-----

With his cheeks fired up Kihyun felt thankful to changkyun and didn't mind letting the younger have his ass for the night. Changkyun was almost at the edge when the swung open and a furious barbara came in dragging Changkyun away till they fight downstairs with the younger having his pillow his only cover.

The next thing he knows he's on a taxi to hyunwoo's house. Fired up and determined to grab hyunwoo's heart

\-----

He felt like he was on Fire. He felt the room was on fire but that kind of fire that you could let it burn you. Hyunwoo's kisses are like fire especially when he leaves mark on his neck. He felt his back against the mattress Kihyun knows what is next but to his disappointment Hyunwoo ended it with a kiss on his forehead. 

\---------

Gunhee became a full time jerk now he does not know what to do with this guy. Then there's jooheon his other competition for Hyunwoo's attention. His number 1 competition to be exact. Kihyun was determined to get rid of him. He almost did if it werent for the Blonde of the Year 

LEE MOTHERFUCKING MINHYUK

 

that was the day Kihyun swore he will get rid of this blonde in whatever way possible


	29. Last

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still got the epilogue grillin' 
> 
> GRILLIN' 
> 
>  
> 
> please be mindful of that word haaahh

"You are not on top forever you know that right" minhyuk said clearly the statement is not a question to Hyunwoo

"Maybe. Maybe not  you melt quickly when i kiss your neck" hyunwoo said embracing Minhyuk closer to his chest 

"excuse me. I swear after the therapy sessions you'll be the one melting under me. Now help me up and go buy some flowers while i prepare our food and wake kwangji up ok? i miss jooheony" minhyuk said as Hyunwoo helps him put on his clothes. 

"I can manage papa bear" Minhyuk swatting Hyunwoo's hands when he was about to carry him to his wheelchair. After recieving kihyun's brutal kicks and punches Minhyuk suffered several dislocations on his vertebrae resulting to a severe but temporary leg paralysis.   

"I'll get going now" hyunwoo said leaving Minhyuk to wake up kwangji but to his surprise the boy was nowhere to be found making him realize that the smell of bacon strips was coming from their kitchen 

"Kwangji?" Minhyuk calls out as he peaks into the kitchen and there he found the table already set and Kwangji cooking bacon 

"wow too early from your usual wake up time" Minhyuk smiled as he drives his wheelchair at his place 

"With your moaning and the ground shaking how could i return to sleep knowing my hyungs are doing it again 4 at the morning. Do you even realize 4 hours has passed by before you realize you're tired?" Kwangju chuckled seeing Minhyuk pout 

"Hmmmm our baby boy is all grown up " Minhyuk teased as Kwangji swatted his hands away and set down the Bacon on the table just in time as the door open revealing Hyunwoo but with another guest,  Gunhee

"Bumped into this guy at the flower shop" hyunwoo smiled and gunhee just waved his hand 

"Hey Lieutenant Song " Kwangji greeted 

"Not bragging but it's Chief now" Gunhee said shrugging his uniform. It turns out Gunhee graduated from the Police academy and after doing undercover duties overseas he was sent as an undercover agent to track down the Biggest Drug Lord in the City which happened to be Kihyun's boss. In order to save Kihyun and his friends Gunhee had to pretend that he was kicked out of school upon returning. His efforts then was not put to waste because after 3 years of undercover the Drug Lord was caught red handed and is now in prison for life 

They ate silently when they hear an engine die outside and a loud bang from the door was heard before Hyungwon came strutting in.

"You're still eating?! Ohmygod you said we'll leave at 8 am!" Hyungwon said as he let himself collapse at the sofa

"But it's just 7" Gunhee said as a very tired Hoseok enters the kitchen then sat beside kwangji and started eating

\---

The wind was neither cold nor Hot as Hyunwoo pushes Minhyuk's wheelchair across the grassy field

"Its been two years" Minhyuk said sniffing trying to hold back his tears as the newly graduated cadets of the Military marched out of the camp.  
Minhyuk and Hyunwoo was trying hard to look for that one face when Kwangji suddenly ran to guy with a firm body and an eyeless smile, smiling at Hyunwoo 

"HYUNG APPA!!! Jooheon as he run to his hyung but Hyunwoo stopped him for as he studies the badges Jooheon has. 

"Just like appa" Hyunwoo said finally embracing Jooheon allowing the younger to have a sight of Minhyuk

"HYUNG EOMMA!!" jooheon said running happily towards Minhyuk. 

Hyunwoo was then left smiling. it was just like 3 years ago when Jooheon was on the verge of death due to Kihyun's bullet. He never believed in angels but somehow that day when their Father's pocket watch which Jooheon used as a necklace took the bullet for his brother but almost piercing through his skin making jooheon almost bleed to death. Maybe just maybe their father is now an angel looking after his brother. 

"FOR THE LOVE OF GOD CHOI SEOKWON GET OFF ME!" Gunhee shouted as the Newly graduated Seokwon leaped at him out of joy 

"I missed you gunhee hyung" the gigantic baby said still koala clinging at the smaller gunhee

"Changkyun left a message, they're waiting for us" Hoseok said who is still sleepy 

As they were making their way to the Parking lot. Minhyuk suddenly touched Hyunwoo's hand making the elder give his full attention to the younger 

"Hmm?"hyunwoo asked but Minhyuk only pointed at Jooheon 

Hyunwoo then saw Seokwon trying to catch Jooheon's hand who is red as a tomato at the moment 

"All grown up" was all that Hyunwoo said as jooheon finally let Seokwon held his hand for all to see.

\------

"Mommy" their daughter whined as Changkyun picks up his 2 weeks old son from his stroller

"why baby girl?" Barbara said picking her up

"Daddy don't love me anymore" she sniffed and in the verge of tears making Changkyun all tensed up

"But Barbie i've been carrying for hours now" he reasoned out but the young one continues to cry 

"Ok ok come here" changkyun said giving their son to Barbara in exchange for his daughter who is now snuggling into his chest 

"Such a daddy's girl" Changkyun teased but the young girl answered him with a kiss to his cheek. After a few moments he then felt his daughter got heavier signalling that she's finally asleep. He then carried her to his office to have a better sleep. Once done he noticed Barbara was back to sorting his medical test results

"My new secretary is so gorgeous  
Wanna go out with me " Changkyun said as he embrace barbara

"Thank you sir.. but i'm married" she smiled as she turns around to wrap around her arms around Changkyun's neck 

"Oh dont worry I'm married as well" changkyun said before closing the space between their lips only for barbara to finally laugh 

"We're so corny I am cringing!" She said laughing but Changkyun was left pouting  

"I missed being inside you" changkyun whispered making Barbara stiffen at her place just when  he started planting kisses on her neck the door swung open 

"Ever heard of rest? barbara justy gave birth changkyun" hyungwon said holding the door as Jooheon jumps at Changkyun to embrace him 

"whoa! Jooheon hyung!!" Changkyun chuckled he was about to say something when Jooheon saw Changkyun's children sleeping 

"Is...that? YOUR? WHOA!!! You're an appa now!!" Jooheon exclaimed making barbara and the others laugh because of Jooheon's cuteness

"Shall we visit him now?" Changkyun said removing his doctor's coat and kissing Barbara as he readies to leave

"It's been a long time since i visited him" Gunhee said as they ride the elevator to the 8th floor 

"He can recognize faces now" Changkyun smiled as Minhyuk held Hyunwoo's hand. They were almost at end of the Hallway when Changkyun stopped in front of a room where a side profile of a familiar face can be seen. 

Compared to how Hyunwoo last seen him. Kihyun looks peaceful now than he was back then 

It was just a week after Kihyun was senteced to prison (for attempted murder and multiple injuries along with drugs and kidnapping and the list goes on) the guard found him bleeding to death and was put on suicidal watch numerous times but still tries to take his own life in different ways possible. It was when he tried to jump off the building that the judge decided he was to be placed into a mental facility to be treated. As the medications came Kihyun then attempted for another suicide by overdosing but to his old self's dismay his brain got cooked pretty bad leaving him with no memory of his past. Making him undergo another trial where Hyunwoo and Minhyuk's side agreed that he would be no longer charged from his previous crimes for he is an undeniable Mental problem. 

"Kihyun? You have visitors " the nurse said instead of greeting them Kihyun turned his back on them

"Hi Kihyun" Changkyun greeted making kihyun look

"Hi changkyun" he said in a welcoming way possible 

"Someone is here to see you.. remember Hyunwoo hyung?" Changkyun smiled as Kihyun flinched

"Hyu....hyun...hyunwoo?" Kihyun said as Changkyun signals Hyunwoo to enter the room

Kihyun's gaze left changkyun the moment the door opened and a familiar figure came. He looks so cute with those little eyes that for sure will disappear the moment he smiles. 

"hi" Hyunwoo greeted but kihyun only lowered his head before turning his back on him 

"I'll leave you two to talk" changkyun said closing the door 

"how are you" hyunwoo spoke again making  kihyun turn around 

"How are you" kihyun questioned back 

"i'm okay and you?" Hyunwoo said 

"i think i know you. But i also think i don't" kihyun said making Hyunwoo smile  

"You look so cute when you smile!" Kihyun clapped and for the first time he felt happy 

"Thank you. You look cute too!" Hyunwoo laughed but then Kihyun's smile was gone 

"Who are you to me?" Kihyun asked making Hyunwoo cautious of his words 

"I... i caused you so much pain i guess?" Hyunwoo said looking at the floor 

"Changkyun told me i caused him his first heart break so you're like my karma huh?" Kihyun said sitting back on his bed when he saw a head picking at the glass

"who is that?" He asked making Hyunwoo look only to find Gunhee peaking at the window

"That's gunhee" hyunwoo said as he opens the door while Minhyuk pushes gunhee inside 

"Hi" Gunhee said wobbling in 

"Hello you look very familiar. Out of all the people who visited me. Your face is very familiar" kihyun said as he turns back to Hyunwoo

"Who is he to me?" he asked 

"Just a clos- The one who will give you your happiness" hyunwoo said exiting the room leaving gunhee and Kihyun to talk

\----

"What is Hyunwoo talking about? Oh you're so red are you sick?" Kihyun asked inspecting gunhee like he was back then making the other start crying 

"I'm sorry I should've at least sent you a letter, or called you. I was so obsessed about getting back successful. I forgot you need me. I forgot I need you too" Gunhee cried as he embrace Kihyun tightly 

"Your hug feels like home" Kihyun said wrapping his arms around gunhee's waist with his eyes closed and lips smiling 

"I'm so sorry" gunhee apologized again but Kihyun shushed him

"If you're really sorry visit me everyday" Kihyun smiled still not letting gunhee go. 

"I sure will do" Gunhee said cupping Kihyun's face 

"I will also wait for you until you're OK" gunhee said making Kihyun flash his genuine smile where his dimples come out 

\----

After their visit to Kihyun a small barbeque party was held at Hoseok and Hyungwon's new house which is just a block away from Hyunwoo's 

"So this is really ours?!  Like ours?!" Seokwon said with his mouth full of meat making it's juice splatter all over his shirt making Jooheon irritated 

"DON'T TALK WHEN YOU'RE MOUTH IS FULL!" Jooheon said wiping Seokwon's mouth clean making Hyunwoo and Minhyuk look at each other again. Knowing the two weren't even friends before enlisting 

"Yep all yours rent free. But first tell us what is going on with you two" Hyungwon said who is sitted at and caged in Hoseok embrace. 

Jooheon was about to say something when a hand pulled his face in and he then found himself being kissed by seokwon 

"Is that enough?" Seokwon said kissing Jooheon's cheeks 

"What a gay" Yoonho snarled who was in charged of cooking the barbeque

"Bitter" jooheon hissed.

"All grown up" minhyuk and Hyunwoo said in unison before sharing a passionate kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT'S THE LAMEST ENDING I KNOW BUT I DUNNO THAT IS WHAT MY BRAIN GAVE ME 
> 
> SORRY FOR DISAPPOINTING EVERYONE


	30. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anniversary

Taxi drivers suddenly held a strike. Commuters were forced to take the bus" the newscaster said making Hyunwoo sigh. He regretted his decision of not taking the car for the 8th time today. He glanced at the clock he should be home now but here he is walking towards a flower shop 3 blocks away from the hospital. There is one near their house but it doesn't have sunflowers when he dropped by this morning. it was when he finally sat inside the bus that Hyunwoo was able to release a sigh as he fish for his pen inside his bag to write "Happy 3rd Wedding anniversary and 48th Monthsary" for Minhyuk. 

He sighed again when he looked at his watch (given by Minhyuk /same design with Minhyuk) 

8:44 pm 

\-------

"Don't worry we got Kwangji all right mom-in-law" seokwon happily said to Minhyuk through the phone 

"Eww. Don't call me that" Minhyuk said as he looks at himself at the mirror hoping Hyunwoo will be really surprised at his get up. He then dries his hair carefully not to brush off the temporary Spray dye he borrowed from Hyungwon 

"Just Control yourselves OK? Just be civil in front of kwangji" Minhyuk said but only Seokwon chuckled as Jooheon can be heard struggling in the backgroud. Probably one of those titan-like bear hugs Seokwon likes to give. Minhyuk was about to remind them of something when he hears keys dangling so he immediately ended the call and turned off the lights. 

\----

Hyunwoo opens the door but to his surprise he was welcomed by silence and darkness

"Minhyuk?" He called out as he tries to find the switch with his hand.  With the light all over the room Hyunwoo saw the table was set for two and all the heart balloons and other decorations floating at the ceiling but what surprised Hyunwoo the most was the Brunette Minhyuk standing in front him wearing his doctor's coat  
And their university swab suit uniform

"You're standing" Hyunwoo said as Minhyuk smiled brightly back at him and started walking towards him 

"You can walk too" He said still in state of disbelief but all that Minhyuk can do was smile and kiss Hyunwoo on the cheek 

"And you're brunette" hyunwoo said running down his fingers on Minhyuk's hair Leaving stains on Hyunwoo's fingers 

"Ommo! It hasn't dried yet? Ugghh i'm sorry" Minhyuk said walking away from hyunwoo but the elder stopped him 

"Its OK.. just stay here.. oh.. that uniform" Hyunwoo said as Minhyuk smiled he receive his sunflowers and quickly placed it in a vase 

"Come the food is getting cold" minhyuk invited 

\--

"The list of the trainees is now posted at the department's bulletin board" their professor said making Minhyuk sprint for the bulletin board

17\. Lee Min Hyuk

29\. Son Hyun Woo

"We made it bear!!!" Minhyuk said as he ran towards Hyunwoo almost flying in the process

"Ehh. Congratulations to us then" Hyunwoo said as he felt his cheeks get warmer

\----

"This is the cheapest room we can find" Minhyuk reasoned to his parents as they complain how small it is for the both of them

"Besides it's a 5 minute walk to the hospital. We need to every money we have remember " Minhyuk said kissing his mother's cheeks who couldn't but sigh In agreement.  They didn't know it was Minhyuk's sly idea to have him and Hyunwoo share one bed.

\----

"Is this pesto?" Hyunwoo asked as Minhyuk gets the wine from the fridge

"Yup made specially for you. No Nuts" minhyuk smiled as he sat down across Hyunwoo

"How?" Hyunwoo asked but Minhyuk just smiled 

"I turned on the stove and cooked" Minhyuk said jokingly 

"No silly. How...you can use your legs again" Hyunwoo asked making Minhyuk smile seeing Hyunwoo still shocked

"Well I asked for additional therapy. I'm tired being a burden to you" the brunette said 

"Oh baby you're never a burden to me" Hyunwoo said cupping Minhyuk's cheeks closing th gap between their lips for their first kiss of the night

"let's eat" minhyuk smiled

\-----

it was their  3rd month on duty when Minhyuk saw a tattoo bar at the back of the hospital as he was having his break he then immediately called Hyunwoo

" yeah" the  elder asked through the phone 

"Still up for that bucket list of yours?" Minhyuk smiled

\-----

"Jesus freaking Christ Son Hyunwoo. Everything is paid and set you can't back out now!"  Minhyuk stomped his foot showing his irritation to Hyunwoo who is teary-eyed now. Due to the taller's chickeness Minhyuk took his place and had his first tattoo.  A yinyang tattoo to be exact.

"Looks good on you" Hyunwoo said while driving home but Minhyuk was quiet and continuously glaring at Hyunwoo. That  treatment went for weeks until Minhyuk came home to a sick hyunwoo curled up at the ground

" Hyunwoo!" Minhyuk said dragging the guy to their room when he saw a familiar bandage which he had a week ago

"it's so cold" hyunwoo shivered under minhyuk making minhyuk grab the nearest blanket and hugging Hyunwoo before covering both of their bodies 

"what on earth were you thinking" Minhyuk asked as he wipes the cold sweat on the elder's forehead 

"I..missed...talking...to you. You've been quiet" hyunwoo said in a weak voice that sent vibrations to minhyuk's chest as he speaks 

"silly you didn't have to get a tattoo if you don't want to" minhyuk smiles as he watch hyunwoo drift to sleep

"but..I want..minhyukkie...to be happy...my minhyukkie" hyunwoo sleep talked before he finally drift to sleep

\--------

"I almost fetched you but the you sent that message you're on the way home so I just cleaned my mess" minhyuk said eyeing the pans and cooking utensils he used

"good thing I beat you to it" hyunwoo said as he started eating.

Minhyuk couldn't help but smile as hyunwoo finishes his 3rd dish of the night 

"That was so delicious!" Hyunwoo exclaimed before minhyuk wiped the sauce on his lips

"Kihyun gave me a recipe" minhyuk said shyly making Hyunwoo surprised 

"what? How? Wow" hyunwoo said as he placed the used dishes into the utensils 

"I asked seokwon for a help" minhyuk smiled as he was met by hyunwoo's glare 

"not a fan of his relationship with hoeney but I really love the pesto" Hyunwoo said as he started cleaning the dishes

"more than me?" minhyuk teased as he encircle his arms around hyunwoo's waist 

"hurry up. I got one more surprise for you...daddy" minhyuk whispered then disappearing into their room. Leaving hyunwoo half erected 

\-------------

As Hyunwoo entered their room he was greeted by a sweet scent coming from the candles around but no lee minhyuk at the bed. Instead he sees the light of the bathroom open and hears the water running making Hyunwoo excited as he peels off his clothes as he walks towards the bathroom only to find it empty as well. 

Feeling defeated he turns off the faucet and went back to their bedroom only to feel a hot shot of pain in his butt cheeks 

"so needy. Running towards the shower thinking I was there" minhyuk said now wearing a black and glossy choker that matches with his underwear and whip

"min..minhyuk...what the hell" hyunwoo said rubbing his ass for comfort 

"Oh no not hell daddy.I'll take you to heaven" minhyuk said as he pushes hyunwoo further to the bed making the elder excited but worried at the same time

After being settled minhyuk lunges at Hyunwoo kissing him like his lips will be detached from his face. But hyunwoo didn't move away. He missed this side of minhyuk. The dominant Minhyuk 

"I almost broke out a laugh when I saw you peeling off your clothes while walking towards the bathroom so cute....so eager" minhyuk smiled as his lips ghosts into hyunwoo's neck 

"so needy"minhyuk said before sacking on hyunwoo's flesh leaving a purple mark on it at the same time minhyuk felt something poking his ass

"why hello there my little friend!" Minhyuk exclaimed as he turns around to play with hyunwoo's cock by running his fingers and licking it for a bit making Hyunwoo moan as he reach the garter of Minhyuk's underwear only to be hit by Minhyuk's whip once again

"bad daddy! did I allow you to touch?" minhyuk said as he crawl on top of hyunwoo with his whip tracing the elder's chest finally whipping it again causing Hyunwoo to grunt making Minhyuk feel guilty inside.

"answer me" minhyuk breathed into his cheek

"No..no you..didn't" hyunwoo shrugged as Minhyuk nibbles his ear

"Don't touch or you'll get whipped. I'll take care of daddy for now"  minhyuk said as he licks Hyunwoo's perked up nipple as hyunwoo runs his hand on Minhyuk's strands. The blonde was about to pull away when hyunwoo spoke 

"please. Just let me touch your hair" hyunwoo plead which was new and satisfying for Minhyuk making him nod at Hyunwoo. 

Due to the moans Hyunwoo continues to make Minhyuk started to lose control and wanted to take hyunwoo then there but he wanted this one to be memorable so he placed one finger into hyunwoo's mouth for the elder to suck on as he uses his other hand 

"minhyuk-ah" hyunwoo moaned when he felt his cock inside Minhyuk's mouth and throwing his head back and forth whenever minhyuk lick it from the inside.

"so good.nnnn minhyukkie" Hyunwoo said as he start thrusting into minhyuk's mouth only for the younger to hold him down. Hyunwoo never bottomed but seeing minhyuk. His minhyukkie like this he just might

"Don't move" minhyuk said before finally taking Hyunwoo's cock and bobbing his head up and down in a inhumane way making Hyunwoo finally sit on his butt 

"Fuck!" Hyunwoo cursed as he finally released his load inside the blonde's mouth 

"very bad daddy. You came without my permission" minhyuk said licking his lips clean before getting out of the bed and getting something from the drawers

"I wanted to be very considering since it's our anniversary but it seems like you're getting your way again" minhyuk said as he places a cock ring on Hyunwoo's shaft making Hyunwoo reach it and tries to take it off when Minhyuk slaps his hand

"take that thing off you won't get to cum tonight" minhyuk said before taking off his underwear flashing his ass to the elder 

Hard kisses was given as Minhyuk straddles back on top of hyunwoo  allowing the elder to cage him inside his strong arms. In one swift movement Hyunwoo's hand is now grabbing both of their cock and gently but slowly he strokes making minhyuk and his pre-cum be their lubricant for smooth stroking.

Minhyuk let out a moan that made him open his eyes again before he completely submits to the elder. He then swats Hyunwoo's hand on their cock and replaced it with his and stroked it in a fast pace making Hyunwoo lay back into the pillows 

"God Minhyuk" hyunwoo grunted as he finally turn their bodies over making minhyuk lay under him 

"hyunwoo" minhyuk moaned as his red cheeks flare even more. Hyunwoo's kisses are now on Minhyuk's chest making the younger arch his back for hyunwoo to pay attention to his perked up nipples 

"I really wanted to let you dominate but it's seems you're really not for it" hyunwoo said against minhyuk's chest in low voice before finally nibbling a nipple 

"ohhhh! Yes... Daddy" minhyuk said wrapping his legs around hyunwoo's waist 

"sit for me my minhyukkie" hyunwoo commanded  
As he takes off the cock ring on his dick grunting at the process 

Once seated Minhyuk almost fell back when he felt Hyunwoo's mouth around his dick. Pulling the strands of his lover's hair everytime 

"Hyun..woo" minhyuk moans as hyunwoo stroke his shaft while licking his balls 

"I...I'm close" minhyuk said and right away hyunwoo released Minhyuk's cock to open the bottle of lube 

"all fours baby" Hyunwoo said in which Minhyuk was happy to oblige.

"mmmm" minhyuk moaned when he felt Hyunwoo's hand ran down to his back to his buttcheeks 

"so pinkish. So cute" Hyunwoo smiled before planting kisses on the inside of Minhyuk's thighs sending shivers to the younger's skin. Hyunwoo then grabbed both of Minhyuk's buttcheeks to reveal a small hole 

"yeo..bo" Minhyuk moaned when he felt his husband licking his hole making Hyunwoo push his tongue further more inside Minhyuk's hole 

"hyunnn!woo!" Minhyuk snapped when Hyunwoo pushed his lubricated finger inside Minhyuk. He then poured another finger before sliding it inside minhyuk.

"Hyunwoo-ah" minhyuk called as he tries to reach hyunwoo's face 

"yes baby?" Hyunwoo asked after inserting his 3rd finger inside minhyuk 

"I...need..more" Minhyuk moaned as Hyunwoo finally poured more lubricant on his hand and gently stroked his shaft 

"How do you want it baby? " Hyunwoo asked making Minhyuk smile. It's always for him. Everything hyunwoo does at times like this. Only for him

"I want it in this position" minhyuk smiled as he moves towards the headboard of their bed and pulling hyunwoo's face to his for a sloppy kiss while the elder pushes himself slowly  inside minhyuk 

Minhyuk didn't know how long they were in that position but they sure needed to break away from each other to breathe 

"move baby" minhyuk moaned as he place hyunwoo's hand on his shaft letting the elder's hand wrap around it.

Hyunwoo started slowly unable to move at first because of Minhyuk's hole clamping him up tight  
He pulls out slowly until it was almost in the middle when he pushes back hard making minhyuk grab on to the head boards 

"faster baby" minhyuk said as he guide hyunwoo's hand up and down his shaft a bit faster this time 

"can you handle it?" Hyunwoo asked sounding worried 

"I'm sure" minhyuk smiled but the hesitation on hyunwoo's face is not disappearing 

"trust me on this baby" minhyuk said as he angles himself into a position hyunwoo can thrust into him faster 

"tell me if you're hurting" Hyunwoo said kissing Minhyuk's hair before finally thrusting in and out of the younger hitting on his prostate again and again 

"YES! Yes! God yes!! Right there" Minhyuk said grabbing hyunwoo's nape from behind as the elder's hands caress the younger's chest playing with Minhyuk's nipples

"ohmygod!" Minhyuk said throwing his head back and landing into hyunwoo's shoulder as a string of cum flushes out of him at the same time as hyunwoo fills minhyuk's inside of his seed

Hyunwoo was about to pull out when Minhyuk stopped him

"can you stay inside me for awhile?" minhyuk asked but Hyunwoo only smiled

"as much as I want to. We really need to clean up" hyunwoo said as he looks at their bed sheet full of Minhyuk's cum 

After changing the sheet and another round inside the bathroom the couple finally settled tangled under the sheets when they heard a knock outside. hyunwoo went to get it and to their surprise it was kwangji

"Jooheon hyung and giant hyung is kissing! It's gross!" the boy said marching to his bedroom leaving the couple stunned but eventually humored by the boy 

Suddenly a finger runs up into hyunwoo's thigh making him shot a look at minhyuk 

"yeeeeoooobbbbbbboooooo.. Round 3?" minhyuk whispered before biting Hyunwoo's ears 

 

\---------

"mmmm" his Minhyuk hyung eomma  moaned for the nth time. 

"I hate my life" kwangji grunted before hearing hyung parents scream at the same time

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a monsta x trash who is emotionally wrecked of course by Monsta X ahahaha!!


End file.
